SOS
by YackAttack
Summary: Sequel to -J. Nina, Fabian and Amber are all locked up, but Rufus Zeno is still out there! Could he be under the influence of an old enemy? With KT still having amnesia, Patricia, Mara and Willow will have to work harder than ever to save themselves and their relationships. Based on Pretty Little Liars. Lots of Peddie! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Welcome to S.O.S.! Sequel to -J! If you haven't read -J you will probably be quite confused, but you still can probably pick up! I'm so excited for this! So this is basically an introduction and it doesn't really feature the main characters directly. But, that being said, its good. It's going to be fairly short, so I will post the fort chapter shortly. And welcome to any first time readers! I recommend you read the first book, but it you don't want to its totally fine! Oh, and just so you know, it's impossible for me to write a chapter without Peddie, so be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL**

* * *

Caroline Denby of the FBI stood before the Pinewoods police chief, Victor Rodenmaar. She surveryed the files in front of her.

**Name: Patricia Williamson**  
**Age: 16**  
**DOB: May 27,1996**  
**Relationship: Dating Eddie Miller**  
**Connection to Victim: Best friend**

**Name: Mara Jaffray**  
**Age: 17**  
**DOB: October 3, 1995**  
**Relationship: On and Off With Jerome Clarke**  
**Connection to Victim: Best friend**

**Name: Willow Jenks**  
**Age: 16**  
**DOB: July 15, 1996**  
**Relationship: Dating Alfie Lewis**  
**Connection to Victim: Best friend**

"There was a 4th girl. KT Rush." Caroline said. "Where is her file?"

"KT can't do anything more for us. She was beaten and got amnesia." Victor explained.

"That doesn't mean she can't get her memory back." Caroline protested.

"Well, if that happens then we can get her file then."

"I can't believe this girl died almost 2 months ago and you still haven't solved her murder."

"Joy Mercer's murder case has been solved. It was Nina Martin." Victor crossed his arms.

"You have no proof it was her."

"Ms. Denby, you must understand that we have no better explanation at the moment. It is better that the people are satisfied."

"Those girls, the four of them, they know what happened to her. They know much more than they're letting on."

"Why wouldn't they tell us then?"

"They must be protecting someone. Get me the boys' files."

Victor placed the files of the boys on the table.

**Name: Eddie Miller (Sweet)**  
**Age: 16**  
**DOB: November 27, 1995**  
**Relationship: Dating Patricia Williamson**  
**Connection to Victim: Formerly Accused of Murder**

**Name: Jerome Clarke**  
**Age: 17**  
**DOB: August 18, 1995**  
**Relationship: On and Off with Mara Jaffray**  
**Connection to Victim: Former Boyfriend**

**Name: Alfie Lewis**  
**Age: 16**  
**DOB: March 14, 1996**  
**Relationship: Dating Willow Jenks**  
**Connection to Victim: Strong Hatred.**

"The Lewis boy has strong hatred for Joy and you haven't suspected him?!" Caroline cried.

"Well, we have no evidence..."

"The boy must be questioned!"

"Alright, alright."

"Victor, he could be the one they're protecting."

"That is Mr. Rodenmaar to you!"

"Look at this!" Caroline held up both Patricia and Eddies files. "What in earth?! That's hardly possible!"

"What?" Victor asked.

"Patricia and Eddie have opposite birthdays."

"Really? That your big revaluation Denby?"

"They're perfect for each other. Literally. It makes me sick."

"Those two are trouble. Patricia killed her own ex-boyfriend." Victor informed her.

"I'm fully aware. For self-defense. That's no crime."

"She must've instigated him. Ben was always complaining about how Eddie stole Patricia from him."

"I don't think Patricias guilty of anything except attracting too many boys. She's clearly very intelligent to bust Nina Martin and win Eddies court case."

"Nina Martin. We should question her."

* * *

"Why should I tell you anything? I'm already locked up here for cyber bulling, it's not like you can do anything." Nina protested.

"You know things Nina." Denby said. "Otherwise you couldn't have done what you did. You couldn't have tortured the girls like you did without knowing things."

"I do know things. But I don't think you should know them," Nina said slyly.

"Victor is convinced you killed Joy."

"He just wants to give the people and answer."

"Did you?" Denby questioned.

"Why would I tell you if I did?"

"Did you?"

"No."

"Who did?"

"Someone who's far away from here. And none of your concern." Nina assured

"Nina, it is my concern. I was sent here because the murder has yet to be solved. I need to solve it."

"Well congrats. I'm here because I committed a crime and got busted."

"You're certainly sassy."

"Oh just wait. You haven't met Patricia yet."

"Why were you targeting Patricia and her friends?"

"I wanted revenge on Joy. I had targeted her and then I targeted her little friends. Why would I kill her and ruin the fun?"

"Why did you want revenge?"

"She stole my boyfriend. I tend to hold a grudge."

"I see."

"Look, the last thing I want to do is help you, but if you want answers I suggest you bring in Patricia and Eddie for questioning. They know the most." Nina told her.

"I assure you. I will be questioning all of them. I will find out what happened to Joy." Denby promised.

"Good luck with that."

* * *

Caroline Denby walked into Pinewoods High. She saw several students walking in, as it was just before the start of the day. Now was the time. She would get the answers she needed.

**Authors Note: So, ya it was short. But hey, chapter one if on its way! So the next chapter is going to be a flashback/dream at first. It will continue in the present, but the dream takes place the night before the day Caroline came to the school. You'll be seeing quite a bit of Denby in this story. I will be bringing it several new characters and some new romances as well.**

**The more you review the sooner the next chapter is posted! **

**Things to look forward to in S.O.S.:**

**-PEDDIE (lots of it)**

**-What's going on with KT?**

**-What's Nina up to?**

**-What's Rufus up to?**

**-LOTS of couple drama**

**-Patricia's parents**

**-KT's mom**

**-Eddie's mommy!**

**-Lots of accidents...**

**-Breakups :(**

**-PIPER**

**-New relationships forming**

**-Someone we love leaves us for a little bit :'(**

**-Probably the weirdest party ever**

**-What's up with Fabian?**

**-Possibly the biggest plot twist ever**

**-Some secrets of Nina's**

**-Fake girlfriend's and boyfriend's (which is hilarious by the way!)**

**-A marriage project (Now that's fun)**

**-A romance novel that stirs up one couple**

**-An art class that starts a new couple**

**-What _is_ up with Denby?**

**-Probably the SADDEST thing that could happen... it happens**

**-Some serious angst**

**-FLASHBACKS GALORE**

**-A few deaths**

**AND SO MUCH MORE! S.O.S. is longer than -J so I could definitely put in more fun stuff! I'm warning you now, it's going to be very intense and you will probably have tears in your eyes several times! I think you guys will really like the first chapter ;) REVIEW!**

**Ok, I need to rant a little, but if you don't watch Capture or PLL you can skip this!**

**Capture: I LOVE THIS SHOW SO MUCH IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY. Like, it might be my new favorite show, no lie. I'm so scared though. What I they can't capture 2 teams OMG MY BABIES! (I'm talking about Teal Team.) And is it bad that I think (or thought) Shane's hair is beautiful? Like legit I felt SO bad. But the fact that Eric would have the nerve to be so rude just ticks me off. So much. If I was Shane I would ditch him first chance I got.**

**PLL: WHAT THE FUCK. (Sorry I dont usually drop F bombs, that's just how upset I am.) Marlene king, I thought you were better than that! CECES IN THE A TEAM. WHAT A FRICKEN SHOCKER! NOT! I love PLL but really? Could they not have done anything better? If you want to hear my theory about Cece you should follow my PLL instagram, prettylittleredcoatt (I co-own it so you may see some stuff that doesn't seem like me.) If Cece is red coat I will cry from disappointment. No joke. I have some theories about who it is, but I'm keeping quiet for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Yay! You guys seemed to like the first chapter, which really makes me happy! Woohoo! This chapter is all about my favorite couple. So this is a flashback to when Joy was still alive. I think you'll figure out who's dream it is pretty quick. And then your gonna totally judge me for putting this in cause I'm way too obsessed, but I had to ok? You'll enjoy it, I promise!**

**But, before we start I need to take a moment to talk about PLL. (You will have to excuse me cause I'm actually like dancing) I KNEW IT I KNEW IT! I TOLD EVERYBODY AND THEY REFUSED TO BELIEVE IT BUT I KNEW IT! Ok, sorry about that. I just had to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

"Joy?" Patricia asked. "Are you sure we have to wear our hair up to Mick's party?"

"Yes." Joy told her. "The October party is always the hair up one."

"Who came up with that stupid rule?"

"Me."

"Oh."

"Hey, I'm not gonna judge you. The other girls are a different story. Wimping out of Micks party." Joy scoffed.

"I can't say I blame them. They're bit... scandalous."

"Oh Patty, I bet you'll enjoy this one."

"Why do you say that?"

"Eddie's gonna be there."

"Why do I care?"

"I never said you did. I just think you will enjoy it more with him there."

"Meaning?"

"He likes you."

"No he doesn't. He's specifically told me he hates me on several occasions."

"He thinks you don't like him back."

"I don't."

"Whatever you say."

"Joy!"

"If he asked you out would you say yes?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe? I thought you'd be more feisty."

"Who cares? He isn't gonna ask me out anyway. It doesn't matter."

* * *

Patricia giggled. She was dancing her heart out with complete strangers, completely drunk. The was only the second one of Micks parties shed been to, so she was still experimenting with all the wonders of them.

"Oh Trixie, you should come to these parties more often." Mick said.

"Ya, well, if Joy were to trust me to behave at a party then maybe I'd come to more." Mick laughed.

"So? Are you scoping out for a new boyfriend?"

"Dunno. After Pat Ryan I seriously need a break from you idiots!"

"What do you think of the new kid?" Mick asked.

"Well, the two of you seemed to have bonded fairly quick."

"Eddie's a cool guy. He certainly brightens up the party."

Patricia glanced over to where Eddie was. He was surrounded by about 3 girls, looking rather distressed.

"He looks miserable." she remarked.

"Those girls won't leave him alone." Patricia chuckled.

Eddie caught her glance.

"Help me!" He mouthed to her. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go save his butt." Patricia told Mick.

"Good luck." Mick mumbled.

Patricia pushed past the 3 girls and walked straight up to Eddie and started to dance with him.

"Excuse me?" One of the girls said.

"What?" Patricia spat.

"We were just dancing with Eddie."

"Well now I'M dancing with Eddie."

Eddie wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her out of the corner and onto the dance floor. The girls gasped.

"Back off." Patricia whispered to them.

Two of the girls started to follow, but one stopped them.

"Don't even try. It's so obvious he likes her." she said.

Meanwhile Eddie and Patricia were laughing their heads off at what had just happened.

"They were like 'Ohhhh Eddie'" Patricia joked. Eddie chuckled.

"Hey, some people find me very attractive."

"Ya, and others find you very annoying."

"Which side are you on?" Patricia rolled her eyes at him.

"You should be thanking me."

"Well thank you Yacker. That was... Pretty amazing." Patricia shrugged.

"Im just an amazing person."

"I know."

He looked into her eyes and started to lean in, Patricia leaning in also.

"Patricia! Eddie!" Joy called. Patricia instantly moved backward, trying to pretend nothing happened. "Come to the bar!"

* * *

"Almost got a kiss back there?" Mick asked Eddie.

"Mind your own business dude." Eddie slurred.

"I was talking to her earlier about you. Couldn't really tell if she was into you or what."

"She's not."

"Don't give up." Mick patted his friends shoulder.

"Its not like I'm into her either. I don't fall for girls." Eddie said.

"You say that everyday. I see through it. So does Joy."

"Joy?! Joy Mercer knows I like Patricia?"

"So you finally admit it."

"How could you tell her? She's like the gossip queen."

"I didn't tell her. Any person with half a brain could figure it out. I mean, you're looking at her right now aren't you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. I see you staring at her."

"I stare at girls, it doesn't mean anything."

"You like her."

"I do not."

"Just admit it."

"I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Make sure to tell her you like her while you're there!"

"No!"

Eddie walked over to a dancing Patricia. She had a drink in hand.

"You know I just heard your entire conversation win Mick." she said evilly.

"What do you mean?!" She just giggled.

"God dammit." She whispered in his ear. She started to circle around him. "Why does everyone think you like me?"

"I don't know. But it's getting on my nerves."

"Tell me about it." Patricia giggled again and wrapped an arm around Eddies shoulder from the back.

"Patricia... What are you doing?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Please don't. But don't you think you've had enough to drink?"

"Not quite." she was whispering into his ear.

"Yacker give me the glass."

"So protective." she teased. She handed him the glass and he set it on a table.

"There. You wanna dance?" Eddie asked.

"Oh no. Not more dancing. I'm all danced out."

"No you aren't. Now c'mon." He grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor.

Just as they started dancing, a slow song came on. Everyone around them started pairing off with the nearest person. Patricia saw Joy and Mick dancing, as well as Fabian and Nina.

"You wanna dance?" Eddie asked. Patricia giggled and nodded, wrapping her arms around is shoulders, his arms around her waist.

"Eddie?" Patricia said like a small child. "Why do all these boys keep coming up to ask me to dance? It's annoying." Eddie chuckled.

"They think you're hot Patricia."

"Ugh why?"

"Because you are."

"Is that why so many stupid boys are all into me?"

"Unfortunately yes." Patricia sighed.

"No one actually likes me for me."

"Is that why you don't want a new boyfriend? Because you think they won't like you for you? Theyll just like you cause your beautiful?"

"Did you just call me beautiful?"

"No, I don't remember that coming up."

"Well I do." Patricia kissed him softly. Eddie, a bit shocked at first, found it second nature to kiss back. How is it possible that a girl could be such a good kisser? Just as he was starting to get into it, she pulled away.

"Sorry." she said, blushing. "Im really drunk aren't I?"

"Drunk or not, it's ok. Would you be horribly offended if I asked you to do it again?" Patricia laughed.

"I guess I could... But there's so many people out here. Wouldn't that be embarrassing?"

"You wanna go to the game room?" Patricia nodded.

* * *

Joy watched the pair kiss with a smirk on her face. She was right, once again. Although she knew Patty wouldn't remember it the next day.

"Patricia." Joy said, entering the room. Patricia broke apart from the kiss panting.

"What?"

"Hate to burst your bubble, but it's like 4 am. We need to leave."

"Joy Mercer wants to leave a party?"

"I think you're drunk enough sweetie. Unless you want to explain to your mother why you slept over here tonight..."

"Uh you're right. But I can't go over there like this."

"Fine, stay at my place. You're parents won't mind that."

"Gimmie a minute to get my stuff." Patricia whined.

"I'll meet you outside." Joy knew "get my stuff" was code for finish up with Eddie.

"I should probably go too." Eddie said. Patricia hugged him tightly and Eddie smiled.

"You know I like you." he whispered.

"No you don't. You just think I'm pretty." she whispered back.

"No that's not true at all." He kissed her again.

"Eddie, thanks."

"For what?"

"Making me feel special." She smiled at him sweetly.

* * *

Patricia woke up with a start. Every memory from a year ago flowed back to her. Everything from that night of Micks party. She smiled. Eddie had been so sweet to her, even if she was drunk and didn't remember any of it. She couldn't believe Joy hadnt told her, but she probably didn't want her ending up with Eddie just yet.

Eddie met Patricia at her house, ready to walk to school. Patricia came out almost instantly, giving him a huge hug.

"I love you so much." she said. He smiled and kiss her forehead.

"I love you too... But interesting timing." Patricia laughed.

"It was to say thanks."

"For what?"

"Making me feel special." And suddenly Eddie understood. He took her hand and the pair walked to school.

* * *

"Whats going on here?" Eddie asked, seeing all the cop cars in front of the school. "Who's that lady?"

"I'm not sure... But why is she coming to our school?" Patricia motioned to Caroline walking over to them.

"Crap, she's coming over here! Act natural."

"Eddie, she's not gonna arrest us."

"You don't know that!"

"Hello Ms. Williamson, Mr. Miller."

"How do you know our names?" Patricia asked.

"I've been hearing a lot about both of you. One of the local prisoners Nina Martin informed me that you may be able to help solve Joy Mercers murder." Caroline informed them.

Eddie and Patricia glanced at each other. Even in jail Nina was still trying to get them into trouble.

"Nina Martin said that?" Eddie asked.

"Yes. Would you mind if I brought you in for questioning." Denby motioned toward the schools front doors. Not seeing much of a choice, the pair walked in.

**Authors Note: Alright, so I really wanted to do this because we all know how much I love Peddie. I bet all you Peddie fans really enjoyed this one :) more Peddie to come! And just to clarify, they haven't told the cops about what happened to Joy because then they'll take Fabian out of the mental hospital and to jail. So I know these first chapters haven't really been about the story, but I wanted to mix it up a bit before I got onto the main plot. Believe me, the next chapter is right back on track.**

**Responses:**

**HOAlover4life: Glad you like it! Believe me it will get crazier and crazier as the story goes on!**

**DumDum40: YAY! Finally! I wanted to wait till the PLL Summer Finale to post it!**

**glittery 8: Haha! And SOS is even longer so you have more to look forward to!**

**Bugsy3: I hope you liked this chapter! Haha this one was VERY fun to write!**

**LoveWillRemember: Yay! I'm so glad!**

**Torispeace: Omg you always make me so excited to post more! I love Eddie's mommy and she actually is going to play a huge role in Peddie's relationship, for better or for worse.**

**Houseofanubislover89: Thanksss! I will hopefully update almost everyday!**

**Guest: YAY!**

**bondlikesuperglue: I'M SORRY OK THEY JUST HAVE TO HAVE SOME DRAMA. Lol! But, you may be right about the fake bf and gf thing (It's so funny, I wrote it on a plane and the entire time I was cracking myself up.) No problem! Seriously I spend like 30% of my day reading Peddie fanfiction anyway so THANK YOU for giving me more to read!**

**Sibuna4260: I seriously love you right now OMG! And uh... can't promise you anything about Peddie... but hey this chapter gave you some right!? Haha but the finale was AMAZING! I KNEW IT! (Oh no I'm dancing again) but when Cece fell that entire scene in that warehouse I actually could not breathe. Like I thought I was actually gonna puke.**

**Rjvamp 369: Glad you like it! I will update ASAP!**

**Peddie213: Peddie forever! I've got lots of it in store for you!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Ily!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This is the night of the day in the previous chapter. (That made zero sense.) I'm skipping the questioning with Denby because I feel like it would be boring, of course that doesn't mean you'll NEVER see it. I feel tons of pressure to make this story better than -J because everyone says the sequel is never as good as the original. Well, they're probably right. But it can't hurt to try! Some sequels are better (ex. I likes Catching Fire better than the Hunger Games) so I'm going for one of those. I mean, I've seen sequels on here that are twice as popular as the original, and less popular too. You never know. I know you don't really know what to expect for this book, so I'm gonna share a general outline with you.**  
** I'm gonna put a lot more teenage problems in because I want to dig deeper into the characters this time around.**

**JUST A HEADS UP: From now on I will be posting around this time because of school and all that other crap (lol).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

That night, Willow, Mara, Patricia, Jerome, Eddie and Alfie were all gathered in Mara's room.

"That new FBI agent scares the life out of me." Mara admitted.

"Oh please, at least she's not convinced you killed Joy." Alfie said.

"Well, no offense Alfie, but you do look a little suspicious." Patricia said.

"They were convinced you killed her for a while, I wasn't, but they were." Willow said.

"I thought we were pinning it on Jerome?!" Eddie cried.

"Calm down." Patricia playfully scolded. "We thought Jerome was J at a point though."

"Wow, good to know what you all say about behind of backs." Jerome scoffed.

"We know it wasn't you now." Mara said.

"Ya, it was you." Patricia spat.

"For the last time Patricia, I was a member of the J team for like 40 minutes." Mara spat.

"For the last time Mara, in those 40 minutes you tried to kill me."

"You attacked me at the memorial, and slapped me in the woods."

"You deserved it."

"Nina was making me fake dead, I thought you'd be happen to see me. But no. You just tackled me."

"I'll tackle you again."

"Whoa, whoa." Eddie said, trying to calm Patricia. "No need to tackle anyone." Patricia jumped on a sitting down Eddie, sending him to the floor. She laughed.  
"Did you not hear what I said?!" Eddie chuckled.

"No I heard, but I had to get my anger out on someone." The pair sat up.

"Guys..." Willow said hesitantly. "What do you think happened to KT?"

"Rufus!" Patricia and Alfie said at the same time.

"I can't say I disagree." Eddie added.

"But why KT?" Mara asked.

"Maybe because she was the easiest target. She didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend who would've jumped up the second she moved." Patricia said.

"True, but how'd he get in my house?" Willow wondered.

"We probably forgot to lock the door." Alfie suggested.

"So, does anyone know what's happening to KT?" Jerome asked.

"Yes. Our moms talked. They're putting her in an asylum. The same one where Fabian is." Patricia informed them.

* * *

"Come along KT." the nurse said, showing her to the common room where all the patients sat.

"I told you, I'm not a baby so stop treating me like I am." KT spat. The nurse sat her down in one of the chairs.

"They're always like that. They think just cause we're in an asylum we're stupid." A young man said

"I hate this. The only reason I'm even here is because I got beat up and lost my memory." KT whined.

"You got beat up?!" The boy said. "By who?"

"Thats the trouble. I can't remember. I'm KT by the way."

"Oh hi, I'm Fabian."

"You sound familiar to me."

"Do I? Well I don't believe I know you. A face like yours I couldn't forget."

"Like mine?"

"As beautiful as yours."

KT blushed and giggled.

"So, why are you here?"

"I have some sort of disorder. I'm not even sure what it's called. Do you know what town you're from?"

"Pinewoods. I remember that."

"Wow. I'm from there too! Maybe we have met before."

"You seem so familiar. I just can't quite put my finger on it. I know you from somewhere."

"Wait a moment... Were you a friend of Joy Mercer?"

"I think maybe... Some girls came to see me in the hospital. Maybe one of them was Joy?"

"No, impossible. Joy's been dead for two months."

"Dead? I wonder if the person who killed her is the same that hurt me."

"I think it was Rufus Zeno. He was just released from prison."

"Why would someone kill Joy?"

Fabian went dark for a moment.

"She was a serious bitch. The worst person I'd ever met! SHE DESERVED TO GO!" he cried.

"Ok, ok Fabian. I'm sorry I even brought it up."

* * *

"And then my dad said he wanted me to live with him for the summer." Eddie explained to Patricia.

"You already live with him during the year, your mom deserves some time with you." Patricia said. The two were sitting at a table for two at Starbucks.

"Exactly what I told him, and he told me to still think about it. It's like he wants me cut off from her completely!"

"Maybe he does. He probably thinks your mom is a bad influence on you or something."

"He thinks YOU'RE a bad influence on me. I couldn't care less what he thinks." Eddie assured her.

"I'm pretty bad influence on you, I will admit it. But I haven't even met your mum."

"Well, she's already in love with you."

"What?!" Patricia cried.

"She thinks your like the messiah!"

"Oh my gosh, you've been telling her about me."

"No... No she just Facebook stalks me."

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing special."

"Excuse me?"

"I told her you were..." Eddie mumbled the last part.

"What was that?"

"I said you're the best thing that's her happened to me." Patricia smiled.

"Sap."

"Well its kinda true."

"I know, I told my grandma the same thing." Eddie chuckled.

"You told your grandma about me?"

"She called because she heard about Ben, you know, trying to kill me."

"To think that was only two weeks ago. And were still the topic of all the newspapers and gossip."

"I just want it to stop. I want to forget about it. Ben is dead, Nina and Amber are in jail, Fabian is in the mental hospital."

"Yacker, you know they won't stop till they know what did happen to Joy. And we can't let them find out."

"I wonder if KT has seen Fabian at the asylum?"

"Probably has, but she doesn't remember him."

"I can't believe she didn't tell us she was gay."

"I think she thought you guys would judge her."

"Oh please. Willow was flirting with a teacher, Maras boyfriend was a possible killer and I was cheating on Ben with you. We learned quick not to judge."

"Do you ever think about Ben? Why he would try to kill you?"

"Sometimes. He probably jut got jealous. Thought if he couldn't have me then no one should."

"I think about it all the time. I shouldn't have tried to break you guys up. You were right. I should've found some other ditz and pretended to be over you. That way he wouldn't have had a reason to hurt you."

"Eddie. Shut up. I love you. Not Ben and I never did. Ya, maybe it was easier when I was with him. I had no worries of heart break or insane jealousy but if we didn't get together I never would've known what being happy feels like. Because no matter how bad things get, I always know I still have you. That's enough to keep me happy. It's all I'll ever need." Patricia took his hand in hers. Eddie smiled a huge goofy smile.

"Who's the sap now?" he taunted. "Oh and by the way, I love you more."

"No, I'm pretty sure I love you more."

"I love you more!"

"We are so not gonna have this fight."

* * *

"Are they still out on the stupid date?" Patricias Dad Scott complained. Patricia was already half an hour late to get home from her coffee date with Eddie, and her father was growing impatient.

"Relax Scott." Her mother Susan said. "They're teenagers in love. They're probably having a good time. She'll be home soon."

"How can you just let her get away with being so irresponsible?!"

"It's not irresponsible. We never said she HAD to be home at 3. She said she'd be back around then."

"Susan, she knows her sister is coming home at 5. She needs to be here!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course she will be home by 5! And Piper will wait for her!"

"She was never late before with any of her other boyfriends! All 50 of them."

"This one is special."

"Is that what she told you?"

"No. I over heard her tell Willow on the phone that she thinks he's 'the one' for her."

"Hasn't she said that about the others too?"

"No. She's never even said I love you to anyone else."

"She said she loves him?!"

"Yes. She says it to him every night when he calls her."

"He's too clingy. They're always together."

"Why does this upset you so much?"

"I met the boy and I don't see what's so great about him."

"I'M TRYING TO LET HER BE HAPPY. She's always complaining about how awful we are to her! And I'm starting to believe it! And after she almost got KILLED."

"EXACTLY! She almost got killed by one of her lousy boyfriends. I don't trust any of them!"

"Ben was not a good person. Eddie came to save her! Didnt you hear her tell you that? Because she did!" Her mother was growing angry.

Before they could argue more, Patricia came on the door.

"Hello Patricia." Susan said, as calm as possible.

"Where have you been young lady?" Scott questioned.

"With Eddie. I told you. And I could hear you fighting from outside." Patricia said.

"Oh. No we weren't fighting." Susan retorted.

"Sounded like you were." Patricia crossed her arms.

"We just wanted to know why you were late." Scott said.

"It's only 3:45. And we were having a good time. I lost track of time." Patricia scoffed.

"You've never been late with any other boy." Scott said.

"Eddie is not just any other boy." Patricia said.

"Oh here we go. Your mother was already lecturing me about this already. 'Eddies special. She thinks he's the one. She LOVES him.' That's BS!"

"You're BS! DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT AGAIN. You don't even know him!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Ya, well I didn't know Ben either. And look how that turned out."

"Dad! I never even liked Ben! The whole time I was with him I was in love with Eddie!"

"What's up with all this love? You're 16! You don't know what love is."

"Thats where you're wrong. I do know what love is because it's what I feel when I'm with him. Its the only time in my life that I've ever felt true happiness. You know what? You're just jealous that Eddie makes me happy in ways you never could!"

And with that, she stormed off.

* * *

"Patricia..." Eddie said into the phone. "You have to understand that they have problems with trust because of Ben."

"But they said that we don't understand what love is!" Patricia responded.

"Yacker, I know I love you. You know you love me. That's all that matters. No one but us can understand how we feel about each other."

"I guess... You're right. I'm just worried. I've fought with him all my life, but him and my mom are usually on the same side. What if they keep fighting?"

"I went through this when I was a kid. It starts so suddenly. It's like you didn't even know and then mom doesn't love dad and dad doesn't love mom."

"I really hope it doesn't happen to them."

"If it does, you know that I'm here for you 100 percent. I always am ok?"

"Ok."

"So, did you say your sister was coming?"

"Oh ya! I completely forgot! Piper will be here any minute now!"

"See, there you go. You cheered up."

"I guess I did. Thanks Weasel."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"I'll try to call you again later tonight."

"I'll answer."

"Bye."

"Bye."

**Authors Note: Peddie, peddie, peddie. I know. I write too much of it! But hey! This is basically a peddie story, I have to admit. But that's what you guys seems to like the most! And it's the most fun for me. So I hope you liked the family aspect I put in! More of that to come with all the girls families! And Piper is joining the story! And a little Kabian for you. But I thought KT was lesbian? Hmm. We will have to see. And why**  
**On a separate note, I feel bad that I cant have you guys add characters into the story because I've written everything on advance! But, I really would like to know if there's an OC that you'd like to see and maybe they can join the story later on!**  
**Looking ahead:**  
**-Mara and Jerome drama**  
**-A chat with KTs mom**  
**-A visit to an old enemy**  
**-Piper is back!**  
**-Who knows what else?!**

**Sorry I don't have time for responses today! I'm seriously crunched for time! REVIEW!**

**(OH! And bondlikesuperglue, PM me ASAP!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Trouble for Jara. Ugh oh. Don't hate me Jara fans! Personally I ship Jeroy a little by harder but Joys dead so it isn't happening. But anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

Mara was sitting on her bed doing homework while Jerome sat in the corner reading a book. There was obviously a tension between them. Finally, Mara couldn't take it any longer.

"Jerome." She said. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"For the Eddie and Patricia thing? With the car?"

"Oh... That." Jerome didn't look up from the book once.

"Jerome! So you are mad?"

"I'm not mad."

"It sure seems like you are." Jerome looked up from his book as she said this.

"It just seems like something Joy would do."

"Oh please. You were practically in love with Joy."

"I was by no means IN LOVE with her. I just liked her, quite a bit."

"Let's not forget how I forgave you for CHEATING ON ME."

"I wasn't putting anyone's life at risk. You on the other hand tried to kill two of our best friends."

"They're both fine. I FEEL BAD OK?"

"I know you feel bad. I felt bad too. But I made it up to you."

"So what? I have to make it up to you now?! I didn't do anything to you!"

"Im not going to be able to forget this."

"WELL WOULD IT KILL YOU TO TRY?!"

"Mara!"

"Jerome! You met my best friend at the fricken kissing rock the night of her death! And you kissed! You had been for a long time! While we were dating! After I said I loved you!"

"WE'RE PAST THAT! I was a different person then!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME THE WAY EDDIE AND PATRICIA OR ALFIE AND WILLOW LOVE EACH OTHER?!"

"Don't start comparing us to other couples!"

"Why don't I compare us to you and Joy then?"

"What?"

"Admit it! You liked her better than me didn't you? I'm just you're second choice!"

"MARA! Of course..."

"Of course she's better! What am I saying?! Well you know what? Mick Campbell is a better kisser than you!"

"WHAT?! Mara what the heck why..."

"Why aren't I dating him? No idea!"

"STOP FINISHING MY SENTENCES!" Jerome was obviously very hurt.

He got up, slammed his book and walked out.

"No... Jerome... Wait!" Mara called. She was still mad, but she hadn't meant everything she said. Now he was gone, and as far as she knew they could be broken up.

* * *

"You think you're broken up?" Willow gasped.

"I'm not sure." Mara told Willow and Patricia.

The girls were all walking to KTs house the next day to talk to her mom.

"What were you fighting about?" Patricia asked.

"It started with him holding a grudge, and ended with me saying a should date Mick instead." Mara said, shame in her voice.

"Mara!" Willow and Patricia scolded.

"I didn't mean it! It just got so heated and I got so angry!"

"I get angry a lot, but I'd never tell Eddie that I should just get back together with Ben or something."

"Speaking of you and Eddie," Willow said. "Has Piper met him yet?"

"Not yet. We're having a movie night at his place tonight but he'll have to meet her soon."

"Wait! Piper's back?!" Mara cried.

"She got here last night after The huge family fight about me being a few minutes late." Patricia told her.

"Huge family fight?" Mara asked.

"My dad was getting all worked up about me and Eddie and how he's just another one of my lousy boyfriends."

"Thats not even close to being true!" Willow exclaimed. "You two are going to last. Before you know it I'll be planning the wedding!"

"Well we may have to elope without my dads blessing."

"Oh my gosh, you actually think he's the one don't you?" Mara said. Patricia flushed.

"It's not like it matters. It's junior year. People can dream." Patricia said.

"Have you guys ever talked about 'your future' before?" Willow asked.

"We've joked, but why does it matter?!"

"Well, if you guys are really serious about each other ..." Mara added.

"Guys! We've been dating for like a month tops!"

"Well, technically it's been two months since your first kiss." Willow said.

"Umm actually..." Patricia blushed again.

"What?!" Mara gasped.

"I sorta got my memory back of one of Mick's parties." Patricia said.

"And..." Said Willow.

"I was, let's say, out of it and he, kinda, called my beautiful, so I kinda kissed him while we slow danced."

"You guys slow danced!" Mara cried.

"Yup. Sophomore year. He was... So sweet to me. He let me pour my heart out and then he..."

"He what?!"

"He told me how he really felt about me, but I didn't remember. To think that we could've gotten together back then if I'd remembered sooner."

"That's so sweet!" Willow gushed as they stepped onto KT's doorstep.

* * *

"Oh girls!" Anna gushed. "It's just been so lonely without her!" The girls had been talking to KT's mom about KT's leaving.

"We miss her too. Lots." Mara said.

"But hopefully she will come home all better soon!" Willow said keeping a positive attitude.

"We wanted to know if we could go visit her." Patricia said.

"Oh my. I don't know. She's just settling in and I think it would be a little too much for her right now."

"Please." Willow begged.

"Check back with me next week. By then I will have seen her and can inform you of her condition." Anna said. "Anyway, how have you all been? Patricia, your mother told me your sister is home?"

"Ya she is." Patricia told her. "Just got back last night."

"How is she?"

"Musical." They all chuckled.

"And hows Eddie?" Anna asked.

"He's good. Ill tell him you say hi tonight."

"And what about you two?" Anna gestures to Mara and Willow.

"Well, Alfie and I are going to plan a camping trip." Willow said.

"That sounds great! And you Mara?"

"Oh, nothing really." Mara answered.

Once Mrs. Rush had left the room, the girl started whispering to each other.

"So if we can't visit KT, what do we do?" Patricia asked.

"Well, we should visit the person who seems to know everything that's going on, and the person who could probably hack us into the asylum." Mara said. "We need to talk to Nina."

* * *

The girls sat across from a hand-cuffed Nina in an orange jumpsuit.

"What do you want?" Nina scoffed.

"Why do we have to want something?" Mara asked.

"Because you're all bitches on an agenda." Nina said.

"WE'RE THE BITCHES ON THE AGENDA!?" Patricia cried.

"How's Eddie, Patricia? And how are your parents?" Nina said evilly.

"Not now Nina. I will not let you get to me." Patricia said.

"I already have you in the palm of my hand Patty."

"How'd you know about my parents?"

"Lucky guess."

"Lucky guess my butt!"

"Anyway..." Mara said. "We have some questions."

"Yes." Nina said. "Rufus did beat KT and give her amnesia, yes KT and Fabian have talked and theyve actually become quite close. And yes, Caroline Denby, the new FBI agent is trouble. She has files of you all."

"How did you know that's what we were going to ask?" Willow cried.

"Because, I know everything." Nina cackled.

"But, how can you know that if you're in jail?" Mara asked.

Nina lent in close to them.

"Just because I can't get out, doesn't mean other people can't get in. The reason I came to jail was to get Zeno out. Now I'm waiting my turn. One by one, everyone in this town will get arrested. It's a cycle. Soon enough, I will be out." She whispered.

"Who's telling you this information." Patricia questioned.

"Someone close to me."

The guard came in.

"I'm sorry girls, your time is up." The guard said.

As the walked of of the jail they were stopped.

"Hello girls." They looked up to see Caroline Denby, standing above them.

"Hello." Patricia said, crossing her arms.

"What are you doing here, at the jail?"

"Just visiting a prisoner." Patricia said.

"Which one?"

"Nina Martin."

"Why are you visiting the girl who bullied you?"

"We needed to ask her some questions."

"What questions?"

"Questions that are none of your business."

"Alright then, well have a nice day. Oh and Mara, sorry about you and Jerome." Once she was gone, Mara gasped.

"How did she know?!" she cried.

"She's an FBI agent, she knows a lot." Willow said, trying to calm her.

* * *

"Hey Trix." Piper said, as Patricia entered their room.

"Hey Piper." Patricia said glumly.

"Why so down?"

"Do you want just one reason?"

"So, bad day?"

"You could say that."

"Are you going to see Eddie later?"

"Ya, why?"

"Well, mom and dad..."

"I know, they're all worked up. They just need to take a breather and get over themselves."

"Why do you care so much? You have anew boyfriend like every month. Who cares what mom and dad say?"

"Because I want them to like Eddie."

"Is this some sort of a point you wanna prove?"

"No. It's me saying that Eddie is here to stay."

"Seriously? Patricia you must say this about all of them."

"You sound just like dad. He thinks by next week it'll be some new guy. But Eddies so different. I've never met someone who makes me so happy. I love him more than anything."

"Really?" Patricia nodded. "When do I get to meet him?!" Piper said, voice filling with excitement.

"Maybe tomorrow."

* * *

"How are your parents?" Eddie asked Patricia.

The two were sitting on his couch, snuggled up watching the movie.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't spoken to them all day. It's just a world of quiet with the occasional comment from Piper."

"It must suck for her to come home to this."

"Ya I know. Ugh god what have I started?!"

"Blame it on Ben. He's the one that broke their trust. Now you're just the one suffering from it."

"This weekend has been such a bust. If we don't start speaking again by tomorrow I'm seriously considering moving in with Willow."

"Or you could move in with me." He wiggled his eyebrows. Patricia slapped him.

"Weasel."

"What about Mara? Are things still tense with her?"

"I... I don't know. I haven forgiven her but I'm not really mad."

"Thats a good start."

"I guess it is."

"What happened with KTs mom today?"

"Shes not letting us go yet. So... We decided to visit Nina in prison."

"YOU WENT TO VISIT NINA?!"

"Don't worry, it's fine. But she has little spies out for her still watching us. She knows exactly what's goof on. Were probably being watched right now."

Suddenly, the two heard a door slam.

"What was that?!" Patricia cried.

"I don't know, i thought we were the only ones in the house!"

"Shut the lights!"

The sound of high heels clicking grew louder until someone turned on the lights.

"Eddie? What are you doing?" A short, blonde woman asked.

"Mom?" Eddie gasped.

**Authors Note: Yay! We get to meet Eddies mommy! And we saw Piper briefly. She will be more featured as the story goes on. I'm not that proud of this chapter, it's a bit of a filler honestly, and it's ALL dialogue.**

**I'm trying to create drama for all the couples because I need them to kind of split... But I haven't decided about Walfie. I know I want someone to come between them but I can't decide if I want a guy or a girl to. I think it would be easier for it to be a girl because I could just bring in a TOR character or it could always be Piper... What do you think? Want a little Pifie in there? You'll find out about Jara either on this next chapter or the one after depending on how long it is. So I know I said I had to split all the couples, so yes that does mean Peddie too. It's gonna kill me but I have to do it to keep you interested. Plus wait till you see how I get them back together! Oh... I mean... What? They aren't breaking up! And if they were why would they get back together?!**

**Responses:**

**Peddie213: The next few chapters have A LOT of Peddie ;)**

**Houseofanubislover89: Haha the Peddie is just beginning!**

**LoveWillRemember: Oh don't you worry, I won't let Piper touch Peddie. However, she may be having a bit of a flirtatious relationship with someone else. KT is really trying with that memory of hers, but to no avail (as far as we know) but maybe Fabian isn't as bad as he seems?**

**Torispeace: Ah STAHP! You're too nice! But seriously, I'm not that great of a writer! And don't you worry, Patricia won't let her parents ruin her happiness (though someone else might). Yes if you want an OC PM me ASAP! They won't show up until the Prequel (which I'm currently writing) but I am totally going to need some new characters!**

**HOAlover4life: Peddie forever!**

**Sibuna4260: KT is very confused at the moment... and the girls are about to confuse her even more!**

**Rjvamp 369: Thank you! It was very addictive to write too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: This chapter is dedicated to Patricia Williamson and her insane life in this AU. From breaking into asylums to going on date's with her boyfriend's mom, she's done it all! Oh and creating stories about fake plates. Stay tuned for more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL**

* * *

"Mom?" Eddie gasped. "What are you doing here?! This is dad's house!"

"I missed you! Your father wants me as far from you as possible which I thought was cruel." Ms. Miller explained.

Patricia stood up.

"Hi Ms. Miller, I'm Patricia Williamson." She shook her hand.

"Oh, I know who you are. I can tell from Eddies description of you. But, he forgot to mention that your even prettier on person. I'm Evelyn Miller."

"I did too tell you she was prettier in person." Eddie mumbled. Patricia rolled her eyes, keeping the smile on her face.

"So, I hate to interrupt you two on your date. If I had known I would've come tomorrow. But, if your father gets home and sees me here he'll freak out." Evelyn said.

"It's fine Ms. Miller." Patricia said.

"Call me Evelyn! And I have to go back to my hotel before Eric arrives, but tomorrow would you two have lunch with me?"

Eddie and Patricia glanced at each other.

"Sure mom." Eddie said, hugging her goodbye.

Once she was gone, the pair sat back on the couch.

"She's sweet." Patricia said.

"She is, but she can also be crazy." Patricia laughed.

"I can see that happening. She was in here for like 90 seconds!"

"Just wait. She's going to hug you at lunch tomorrow."

"Great. I love hugs." Patricia said sarcastically.

"Oh yes you do." Eddie wrapped his arms around her, and she couldn't help but hug back.

"Hugs are cute, but I like kisses better."

"Well in that case..." Eddie kissed her for about 10 seconds, then pulled away with a smile on his face.

"Too short." Patricia whined. The pair leaned back in.

* * *

"That's it? Piper agreed that Patricia had found her soul mate and Eddies mom is taking him and Patricia to lunch? That's all the dirt you could dig up?" Nina said, disappointedly.

"That's all they've done." The hooded figure across from her said.

"Zeno, let's not forget that I got you out of here!" The man lifted off his hood, revealing that it was indeed Rufus.

"I've done everything you've asked of me! How can you ask for more? I don't know how you managed to do it, I can't be everywhere at once!"

"Steal the security tapes, steal their diaries, hire some help, I don't care! But I need that information."

"Give me Mercer's diary." Rufus demanded.

"No, that's mine. I need it."

"You do not need it. And there have to be more secrets in there you can get out."

"Oh trust me, there are. But I AM going to use them first chance I get. Once I'm out of here."

"I need that diary! I need to know the girls weaknesses!"

"Rufus, this isn't kidnap and kill."

"That's what I do. You are not the boss of me. Give me the diary or I will tell the police you still have it!"

Nina gasped. If he actually told the police she was done for. She grabbed the box from under the table and gave him the worn out book.

"I want it back though. Once you have what you need I want it back."

"Whatever you say... Princess."

Nina scoffed at this. No one calls her "princess."

* * *

"Have you remember anything?" Anna asked her daughter who she was visiting for the first time today.

"Not much. I remember you and a bit about dad." KT told her mother.

"That's great. He wishes he could be here with you."

While they were talking, Willow, Mara and Patricia crept around the corners.

"I didn't think she'd be here today!" Mara whispered. The girl had snuck in to see KT.

"None of us did." Willow said.

"Well can we please hurry? I have a lunch date with Eddie and his mom in 2 hours!" Patricia whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry Patty. I didn't realize eating lunch with your boyfriend's mom is more important than visiting your injured friend." Mara sassed.

"Hey, Eddies mom likes me. I wanna keep it that way."

"We have to get rid of Anna." Willow said.

"Do you think we can get someone to distract her?" Mara asked.

"I actually might be able to." Patricia said, walking over to the desk.

"We're so screwed." Mara mumbled.

"Hi." Patricia said as loud as possible. "I'm Patricia Williamson here to visit my friend Fabian Rutter."

She got her visitors pass I walked over to Anna. She pretended to be shocked to see her.

"Oh hello Mrs. Rush!" Patricia said.

"Hello Patricia."

"I'm here visiting my friend Fabian, but I completely forgot to tell you yesterday that I have a plate of yours in my car! Will you come with me to get it?"

"Oh, I guess so." Anna sounded a bit unsure, but went with Patricia anyway.

Once they were gone, Mara and Willow ran over to KT and sat down.

"Hi KT." Willow said.

"We just wanna ask you a few questions." Mara said.

"I think I know you guys. Are you... Umm don't tell me! Amber?" KT asked, gesturing to Willow.

"Good try. I'm Willow and that's Mara."

"We know who attacked you." Mara informed KT.

"Really? Who?"

"Rufus Zeno. He was a criminal released from prison about 2 weeks ago." Willow said.

"Oh my gosh! We have to tell the police!" KT cried.

"That's the thing... We need you to tell them." Mara said.

"What?"

"Tell them you remember who attacked you and that it was Rufus."

"You mean lie to the police?"

"Please KT. Neither of us have any proof, but if you tell them they'll believe it."

Suddenly, the heard Patricia's voice. She was coming back. Mara and Willow scrambled into one of the rooms near by.

"Sorry again. I could've sworn I had it!" Patricia said.

"That's quite alright. Now you're welcome to go visit your friend." Anna said.

"I will. Thanks."

Patricia slipped into the same room she saw Mara and Willow run into, and gasped at who was sitting on the bed in front of them.

"Fabian?!" Patricia gasped. Mara and Willow were already sitting in two chair alongside the bed. Patricia pulled one over and sat as well.

"Hello Patricia. I was told you came to see me?" Fabian said.

"Umm, actually I was just trying to distract someone. I'm not here to see you. Sorry."

"No biggie. People don't usually come to see me anyway. My parents think I'm with my aunt, Nina doesnt care about me, Eddie's too busy with you, and no one else knows I'm here."

"Well maybe if you hadn't killed Joy shed come visit you." Patricia mumbled.

"What?" Fabian asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Umm, Fabian, have you talked to KT at all?" Mara asked.

"A bit. She doesn't remember me. Which is good cause I can start over with her. I really screwed up and I know none of you are going to forget, but at least I could get forgiveness from her." Fabian sounded sad.

"Fabian, you know were protecting you. We're keeping you safe." Willow said.

"Ya, but if you weren't Eddies best friend I so would've turned you in." Patricia said.

"Hey, if it was for me you wouldn't have even met Eddie." Fabian told Patricia.

"Ya, ya, so I've heard." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"How is Eddie?" Fabian asked.

"Fine. His mom is here to visit."

"His mom loves you. She has every since he first told her about you."

"When was this?"

_Flashback:_

_"Hi Eddie, Fabian." Eddie's mother said as the boys stepped in the hotel room. It was Eddie's moms first time visiting since Eddie moved in with his dad, and the guys had been hanging out in her hotel room everyday._

_"Hi mom." Eddie said cheerfully._

_"You sound happy." Evelyn remarked._

_"That's because we bumped into Patricia at the store." Fabian said._

_"Dude! Shush!" Eddie cried._

_"Who's Patricia?!" Evelyn asked with excitement._

_"No one." Eddie murmured._

_"The girl Eddie likes." Fabian spilled._

_"I don't like her. I hate her. She's annoying and talks a lot. And just because she's pretty doesn't mean I like her." Eddie retorted._

_"So she's pretty?" Evelyn said with a smile._

_"He even has a nickname for her. He calls her Yacker." Fabian gushed. Eddie blushed._

_"Really?" Evelyn was clearly intrigued._

_"Whatever!" Eddie said trying to shake off their comments. "A girl like that would never like me anyway. And I don't like her, so it doesn't matter!"_  
_End flashback_

"I swear, every time I come visit you I learn something that makes Eddie look even better." Patricia joked.

"Have you all met the new FBI agent?" Fabian asked.

"Wait, how did YOU know about her?" Mara questioned.

"I over heard the people at the desk agruing about it. She wants to come here and question KT, but they don't even want anyone near KT." Fabian explained.

"Well, she's questioned us." Willow said. "But I promise, we didn't say a word about you."

"Please don't. I couldn't stand it if they took me to jail! Then when I had to do community service I might see Nina!" Fabian cried.

"Why are you afraid of Nina? You are cable of murder you know." Patricia asked.

"Nina still hates me for cheating on her with Joy. She went all dark once she found out and has never been the same since! I've made a lot of mistakes. Misjudgments, jumping to conclusions, but at least I feel guilt when I make a mistake. Nina feels nothing. She has no emotions any more except for anger."

"Oh."

* * *

"So Patricia, what's your favorite class?" Ms. Miller asked her.

"Definitely political science." Patricia told her.

"Ya, she does love to speak her mind." Eddie teased.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you prefer I was a total ditz who called you Eddie Bear?" Patricia joked. Evelyn and Eddie both laughed.

"Considering his past 2 day girlfriends..." Evelyn mumbled. Patricia laughed hysterically at this.

"Hey, I've changed." Eddie defended.

"I can tell. All thanks to this one." Ms Miller gestured to Patricia who was blushing. Eddie took Patricia's hand under the table and she smiled.

"Well, I hear your excellent in court." Ms Miller praised.

"I couldn't let Eddie get arrested, I knew he didn't do it." Patricia said.

"I wish I could've been there. He said you were incredible."

"Did he?" Patricia glanced at Eddie.

The three talked and ate for a while, and then Eddie left to use the restroom.

"Thank you so much for lunch Evelyn." Patricia said.

"It was nothing. I owe you."

"For what?"

"Making my son so happy. I thought after his father and I divorced he wouldn't want anything to do with girls for more than 48 hours."

"Don't worry about it. We help each other. My family isn't exactly perfect either. And, as you've probably heard in the tabloids, my life certainly isn't either."

"Was it true that you were being tortured by that Nina girl?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

"Nina had too much on us. If we told, she'd hurt someone else."

"That's-that's so incredibly brave."

"Thanks."

"You know Eddie may pretend that he wasn't into you until this year, but..."

"I know. Ever since he first met me. He's the sweetest thing."

"Considering his true last name is Sweet." The girls both chuckled.

* * *

"I love you." Patricia whispered into Eddies ear as he kissed down her neck. They were making out on Eddies living room couch after lunch with Eddies mom.

"I know you do." Eddie said.

"No, I don't say it enough. I want you to know how much I love you."

"Did my mom tell you to do this?"

"No, I told myself I had should. I saw Fabian today while visiting KT and he told me another story about you."

"Oh no."

"No it was a good story. It was sweet Sweet."

"Ok..."

"Oh just let me talk."

"You're always talking!" Eddie teased.

"It was about when your mom first found out about me."

"Ohhhh that's an embarrassing one."

"You said a girl 'like me' would never like you."

"Well, ya, I mean look at you." They sat up on the couch in each others arms.

"I can't, I dont have a mirror."

"Oh haha. But you could have any guy in school or anywhere, and you chose me. I didn't think... I didn't think I had a chance."

Tears were glistening in Patricias eyes.

"Because... There isn't another guy like you. There's only one Eddie Miller. And he's mine."

"Actually, my great uncles name is Eddie..."

"You no what I mean!"

"I love you too. So so so so so so much."

* * *

**Authors Note: Haha Patricia with the "plate!" And Rufus is Nina's little helper! I'm sure you saw that one coming. I mean, he's quite a baddie. I think I already said this but im cramming the cute peddie in now because in a few chapter you will be BEGGING for it back. Obviously there will still be some, but it wont be all sweet and loving like that. Not saying what happens, but you are going to learn just how evil Rufus is, and Peddie is going to pretty much have to start again from scratch. (Which you will like, I have so much planned!)**  
**Now I need your honesty... What do you like better? -J or S.O.S. (so far). I really wanna know because I wanna see how your thoughts change at the end of this one. I already mentioned a big ending, but I don't think you understand how big it's going to be! Anyway, in chapter 6 you will see some Jara and Walfie drama. And something AWFUL is going to happen.**  
**One more thing! I know the last book was only 12 (long) chapters but this one is going to be longer. I just have so much I need to happen. But honestly, that last chapter could've probably been broken into 3 chapters in -J. This last chapter won't be so long, I will spread things out more. But I don't think I will be writing I third one because I've totally neglected my other stories for this one. (And this was supposed to be a side project.) I ended up falling on love with this one though! It became like the Eddie to my Patricia! (Get it, cause the other stories are Ben?)****  
**

**But, as some of you know, I am writing a Prequel and I am excepting OCs**

**Next chapter things REALLY start to get crazy.**

**Responses:**

**HOAlover4life: Don't worry, you've got some good Peddie still coming. Believe me, it will get better as it goes on :)**

**Hbhs12: Are you saying you think there's still a J Team? Even with Nina in jail? That is some good thinking, but don't get your hopes up too high... Not even I as the writer know the answer to that question! (That's a lie, of course I do!) But, I will say that you will HATE Jerome in a few chapters, but not for the reason you think.**

**Sibuna4260: Well... Then I think you'll be pleased. I'm definitely taking a risk and putting a very interesting pairing in ;) unfortunately it won't be in the story for a little bit. And don't you worry, Peddie will never really be apart forever... Unless of course... No, we shouldn't think like that!**

**Houseofanubislover89: I'm so glad you asked about Amber! Don't you worry, the next chapter is a BIG CHAPTER for her. We will absolutely see how she's holding up in jail, and she actually does something really brave. Not without consequences though. Hahahahaha yes Nina is very creepy in the story! She gets a little creepier too... BUT in the next chapter we get a good idea as to why...**

**prettylitlepeddie: Ya! We've missed you! But I'm glad you found it!**

**SilverPebbbles: Hahaha oh my gosh no I would never leave you hanging like that! And... I gotta tell ya... There is some hope for Jeroy. (You won't understand what I mean for a while.) In a very scary way, theres hope.**

**NESSY0401-PUPLE-HOA: Oh yes, the fun is just starting! Next chapter, things are officially picking up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey! Welcome to chapter 6! Remember chapter 6 in the last book? That was Micks party! Well, there's no party in this chapter. But, things are gonna get a little rough.**

**So today was my first day of school, and I have to say, it was pretty good. Well, besides the fact that I have A QUIZ FRIDAY, MONDAY AND A PROJECT DUE WHO KNOWS WHEN! I go to this really hard private school (it's one of the top in the state) and they start working our butts off right off the bat. Like ugh really?! Now I'm gonna miss Capture cause I have to study.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

"You better not disappoint me." Nina said to a hooded figure across from her. "You were the only hope I had."

"I won't fail you." The voice was impossible to make out because of the voice manipulator. Not even Nina was 100% sure who it was.

"You know what to do. Mara and Jerome are already in trouble. Start the Willow rumor. Then Alfie will back down for sure. I have another person doing the other job for me. But, if he fails, I'm counting on you. Got it?"

"Are the cops not suspicious of you talking to me?"

"They think just because I have no ability to text I have no ability to torture." Nina assured.

"You're Nina Martin, you must have a way to get a phone."

"If I did find a way the girls would just find a way to outsmart me again. And I'd be in here longer. I'm waiting my turn to get out. Then I WILL make their lives hell."

"What? So you can get busted again?"

"You're not here to lecture me. Now go. I want Willow torn apart by this afternoon."

* * *

"Hey Clarke." Patricia said in a harsh tone. "Wanna explain to me what you did to Mara?"

"I didn't do anything to Mara. She's the one that said shed rather be with Mick than me." Jerome defended.

"And you're the one that cheated on her. I don't blame her. If I was your girlfriend I wouldn't have even given you a second chance."

"If you were my girlfriend I'd..."

"You'd what?" Eddie said coming around the corner.

"Great girl you got here dude." Jerome said sarcastically.

"Ya. I know." Eddie wrapped an arm around Patricia. "You need to go make up with Mara."

"No!" Jerome said.

"Too late, I just called her saying you wanted to talk." Patricia taunted.

"Trixie!" Jerome cried.

"C'mon Yacker, let's go to the vending machine." Eddie started to guide Patricia away.

"The vending machine?" Patricia looked confused.

"Just go!" Eddie said pushing her away.

"Jerome?" Mara said.

"Mara."

"You wanted to talk."

"Well... Ummm... Yes. Yes Mars, I wanted to talk. I'm sorry for liking Joy better than you."

"Wait... Wait what?! You really did like her better?" Mara cried.

"No. No that's not what I meant! I thought that's why you'd been angry!"

"But you just admitted you like her better."

"Mara!"

"Hey, if youd rather waste you life loving a dead girl then fine with me!"

"Fine! You know what!? If you can't listen to me, or trust me, then what's the point?!"

"Exactly! We should just break up! "The words rang in each others ears. _Break up. _

"Jerome, if it's what you want..."

"Maybe, maybe we should take a break."

"Ya."

* * *

Willow walked down the halls getting judging looks from people everywhere. She didn't understand why. It was like people were trying to get a closer look at her. They'd never done anything like this before. Why was she suddenly the center of attention?

"Hey Willow." Mick said, walking up to her. "Any reason you're wearing long sleeves?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? She's wearing a sweatshirt. It's fricken cold." Patricia said, standing up for her friend.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Mick asked.

"Campbell, if you have something you want to say just spit it out." Patricia said.

"No, I've got nothing to say."

"Good. Then scram." Patricia dragged Willow to the deserted girls bathroom.

"Willow, I need to ask you something. As my best friend, I need you to be honest with me." Patricia told her.

"Ok. Ask away. I promise, I have nothing to hide." Willow said.

"Do you-or have you ever... Harmed yourself?"

"What?!"

"Have you ever slit your wrists or cut yourself or something like that?"

"Why would you even think that!?"

"Because I heard it from someone. And that person heard it from someone else. It's a rumor and it's all over the school."

"So you believed it was true? That explains the looks I'm getting."

"I don't believe it, but I needed to confirm with you that everything is OK. I want to help you."

"Help get over my self harm?"

"Help you show people the truth."

"Can you do both?"

"Excuse me?!"

"I... I didn't want to tell you. I thought since J was gone, there was no chance if anyone finding out."

"You cut yourself!?"

"I used to. A couple times. It wasn't a big deal. I just... Sometimes got upset and let things get to me."

"Am I the only one who knows?"

"I guess so, but Joy knew too."

_Flashback_

_Willow couldn't take it anymore. She slashed at her already cut wrists with the razor and let herself bleed. The blood trickled down her arm, and she cried. She didn't know whether she was crying from internal or external pain._

_"Willow? Your mom let me..." Joy said entering Willows room. "Willow what the heck are you doing?"_

_Willow scrambled, trying to hide her tools._

_"Nothing!"_

_"Willow, don't even tell me you're some emo freak."_

_"I'm not."_

_"Tell the to the blood dripping down your wrists and the years pouring from your eyes."_

_"Joy. You don't get it. You're pretty and popular! Everyone likes you! No one would ever treat you how they treat me."_

_"Wanna bet? I have way more haters than you sweetie. You should hear what they say about me when I'm not there. You should quit following me around and listen to them sometime. The others do."_

_"I'd never gossip about you Joy."_

_"Good." Joy lifted her own sleeve, and rubbed off the pound of concealer to reveal scars of her own._

_"See. You aren't the only one Willow."_

_"Joy.. But you just..."_

_"You have to be better about hiding it. Gimmie the concealer. I'll make it all better."_  
_End Flashback_

"Joy was cutting herself too?" Patricia asked.

"Ya. Up until she died I'm guessing. I always would look at her arms to see if I could tell she was wearing concealer. And she always was."

"When was the last time you did this?"

"I'm not sure. Not for a while!"

"Next time, instead of harming yourself, talk to Alfie or me or Mara or someone about this."

"Alfie. Oh no. What will he think?!"

* * *

"Jara, check." Nina mumbled to herself in the prison cell. She'd just recieved the news from Rufus that Jerome and Mara had split.

"It's horrible what your doing." Amber said.

Nina gasped, no one bed stood up to her, she was always in charge.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I just thought once you got arrested you'd realize the bully never wins."

"You were that bully once too."

"I was, but I feel terrible about it. You have no emotions do you? Dont you ever want to get out of here?" Nina took the pocket knife from her orange jumpsuit and stuck it in Amber's face.

"I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE MORE THAN YOU CAN EVER KNOW! But I can't now can I?!"

"Threaten me all you want. I'm not afraid of you anymore." Amber said bravely.

"Well, I don't know where you got all those new found courage from, but it's not helping your situation, roommate."

"I can get a new roommate. You on the other hand are stuck with that horrible personality."

"God what's your problem?"

"KT got beat up. After Joy died, I thought there was no point on living. But then I met her."

"Well, isn't lesbian love just adorable. Tell me Amber, what sort of eating disorder did you have? Was it anorexia? I think so. You never ate anything did you? You thought that if you were thin, people would stop judging you. That's hilarious. Do you know how much weight you've gained since Joy died and you didn't care how thin you were anymore?"

"Bitch. You are a terrible, horrible person. WORSE than Joy. You've wasted months of your life getting revenge on Joy for taking Fabian from you. But if you really loved Fabian, you wouldve seen that he was much happier with Joy. SHE didn't torture him nearly as much as you did."

"How would you know that?"

"I read the diary. I know that you're an alcoholic and you abused Fabian."

"You have no idea what you're doing."

"How do you smuggle your booze in here tell me? Wait don't- I already found the flask in your pillow case."

"You are going to regret saying all this!" Nina put the knife to Ambers neck.

"No. I won't. If these are the last words I ever say, I don't care. I'll die proud of myself."

Nina slashed at Ambers cheek causing it to bleed like crazy. She carved a J into it and Amber stood tall, facing the pain. But, losing that much blood took its toll on her and she passed out onto the floor.

* * *

"Mara and Jerome broke up, Willow and Joy both used to cut themselves, what's next?!" Patricia cried, pacing back and forth in the schools courtyard.

"Patricia, calm down." Eddie said, trying to get her relax.

"I can't calm down! Would you be able to calm down? No! No you wouldn't. This was suppose to be over. The torture was supposed to be over."

"Why is this such a big deal?"

"Why is it a big deal? Why is it a big deal?! Wait, why is it a big deal?"

Eddie chuckled at her.

"Exactly. Willow told you she stopped, Joy is dead and Mara and Jerome can work out their own issues."

"I just wish..." Eddie pulled Patricia into his arms on the picnic blanket.

"What do you wish?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Breathing down my neck. It's giving me chills and distracting me."

"I'm sorry."

"You just did it again!" Eddie chuckled once more and he kissed the silly girls cheek. "I wish I could've helped them."

"I know Yacker, you always want to save the day. But this has nothing to do with you. You told Willow you were there for her. That was the best thing you could do."

"Ugh. Why are you always right?"

Willow started walking through the courtyard to an empty table. Everyone was staring and whispering to each other. Willow looked incredibly sad and helpless. Patricia tensed.

"You're going to go help her aren't you?" Eddie asked her.

"Come with me?"

"Alright." Eddie hoisted Patricia onto and empty table.

"HEY!" she cried. "EVERYONE LISTEN UP! Next person who whispers, stares, laughs at, or picks on Willow is losing their teeth. Got it? Treat her like you would treat any other girl. It's a stupid rumor! MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIVES. "

"Ya!" Eddie said. "Whichever one of you people has never done something that you aren't proud of can be the first to trash her." Everyone remained silent. "That's what I thought."

Willow came over, tears glistening in her eyes, to hug Eddie and Patricia.

"Thank you." She said, voice cracking.

"Anything for my best friend." Patricia said with a smile.

* * *

Piper was moving a bag of trash to the dumpster when she crashed.

"Sorry!" She cried, scrambling to pick everything up. The person across from her who shed bumped into was a good looking boy.

"Completely my fault." he said.

"Piper." she sad holding out her hand.

"Piper? Trixie what are you talking about?"

"Ohhhh! Right! Patricia's my twin sister."

"There's another Patricia?!"

"Well, we're nothing alike just because we look the same."

"So you've got looks and personality huh? I'm Alfie by the way." he joked.

"If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you in school?"

"I heard a rumor about my girlfriend. I didn't want to be caught up in that, so i sort of ditched. Why aren't you in school."

"I go to a music school, we're on break."

"Music school? What instrument do you play?"

"Piano. And violin, flute, clarinet, cello, viola, bass, trumpet, harp, saxophone... The list goes on."

"A prodigy huh?"

"You could say that." Piper shrugged.

"Well, Piper, I guess I'll see you around."

"You too Alfie!"

* * *

**Authors Note: This chapter... I mean, you have Willow and Joy and then there's Nina and Amber. Like WTF when did everything get so messed up?! Haha well, that's how things are going to be from now on. Everything is getting a bit darker. Oh. And seems Nina has a new recruit. Guesses? I have to tell you, the new recruit won't be too hard to figure out, but their reveal is going to come with a shocker. **

**Alrighty, so (I've probably already mentioned this 2 million times) but I'm working on the Prequel and at this point since I've just started I'm totally open to prompts of stuff that happened while Joy was alive! I already know that the big plot line of the story is going to be who the ORIGINAL J was, and how he or she tortured Joy. I am literally so excited for you all to find out the crazy messed up truth of it all. You are literally gonna scream.**

**Next chapter- OMG. The next one is where the plot takes a bit of a twist. So, be prepared. **

**Responses:**

**Rjvamp 369: I have got some awesome Peddie flashbacks for you next chapter!**

**prettylittlepeddie: Another awful thing is gonna happen in the next chapter :( Even worse than the Amber thing.**

**hbhs12: You will have to wait a little bit to find out what's up with Jerome... but here's a hint. Jara is broken up now, so he has to time to become interested in someone else...**

**Sibuna4260: More peddie on its way.**

**HOAlover4life: YAY! Thank you!**

**bondlikesuperglue: Maybe this breakup is for the best? Oh who am I kidding. They won't be broken up TOO long. Kik me when you can!**

**Houseofanubislover89: I love when you review cause you always write so much and like when I get a long review I'm just like YAY MORE TO REPLY TOO! And I'm sorry about Amber :( Who knows if she'll even make it out alive? I can tell you she does have another storyline coming up, its just a matter of whether she'll be awake to see it. Well, Rufus really isn't a member of the "J Team" because it sorta doesn't exist at the moment considering all known members are in jail or dead (by known I mean all the members I told you about that were in on it) Nina is a freak! And she gets progressively worse to be honest.**

**SilverPebbbles: Yay! Walfie is gonna take an interesting turn.. that much I will let you know. And sadly, the cute Peddie moments are coming to an end.. but not without a few more!  
**

**NESSY0401-PUPLE-HOA: Always lots more twists to come!**

**Torispeace: Omg you've been MIA! JK! But, I totally get it! I just started school today. You are seriously too sweet! And yes, you didn't think I could let Fabian always be evil did you?! Don't you worry, he will take a turn for the better. Oh- and uh- I'm sorry that you loved Evelyn so much. Just a little warning...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: At the end of this chapter, you guys are going to hate me and come after me with pitch forks. Kidding! But, you're going to be upset anyway.**

* * *

"Oh my gosh! No way! Thanks for calling. Ya. Bye." Patricia said into her phone. Then she hung up and sighed.

"What's up sis?" Piper asked. The two were in their bedroom.

"You know Nina? The girl who tortured my friends and me? Well her partner Amber was found in a pool of her own blood today with a J carved into her cheek. They say she did it to herself, but I bet a hundred bucks it was Nina." Patricia explained.

"Why wouldn't they suspect Nina?"

"Apparently, she'd just woken up from a nap when she screamed seeing Ambers body."

"Was Amber ok?"

"They dont know. They think she's in a coma."

"Well, if I was in prison I may have done the same." Piper admitted.

"Considering she's with Nina. I need to see the security camera footage! This could be proof that Nina is much more dangerous and needs to be in jail for much longer than 2 years."

"Trix, that's dangerous! You could get in trouble for stealing footage!"

"I've done a lot of dangerous things, this hardly counts. If you're going to wimp I can always ask Eddie. Poor Eddie. With his mom for the first time in months. I'd have to drag him away from the woman that gave birth to him."

"You want me to help?"

"Yes!"

"Not now, the station is still open. We have to at least wait till the jail closes. Which is at 9 by the way."

"Ok. Well, how do we kill time?"

"I met someone today."

"Uhh great for you Piper."

"His name is Alfie."

"Piper! He has a girlfriend! And it's WILLOW. As in my best friend."

"I know, I know. I was just looking for a friend."

"Ok, sure."

"I'm serious! It's nice here... No pressure. You can just be nice and friends come."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What if I quit music school and went to public school with you?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Think about it! The Williamson twins at Pinewoods high."

"Are you serious?"

"Just a thought."

"Ya, a bad one. You have a talent Piper! You got your chance to get out of here!"

"What if I lost it?"

"What do you mean?!"

"I may have..."

"May have?"

"Gotten kicked out..."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"I've come to a conclusion." Denby said.

"And what would that be?" Victor asked.

"I know who killed Joy. It's obvious. How coincidental it is that KT seemed to lose her memory right when I showed up. And that she was angry with Joy for not liking her back."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I received this anonymous note." Denby pulled a note from her desk drawer.

**Dear Denby,**  
**I thought you may find this interesting. Joy wrote this 2 weeks before her death.**  
**Dear Diary,**  
**When will KT learn to back off? I mean seriously, I'm already seeing enough people. I have no feelings for her anyway. As if I didn't see her pevertedly trying to kiss me. And then when I pushed her back, she freaked out on me.**

"And thats your convincing proof? I piece of a page ripped from Joys diary?" Victor seemed unconvinced.

"This is who the girls were protecting! KT!"

"This is nonsense. I won't hear it."

* * *

"So Fabian," Evelyn said. "How have you been?" Eddie has taken his mother to see Fabian because she had known him so well.

"I'm good. How about you? Enjoying your time in Pinewoods?" Fabian said.

"Very much. Everyone here is very kind."

"So I'm assuming you met the famous Patricia?" Fabian teased. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes. She did not disappoint." Eddie looked as if he wanted to hide under the table in embarrassment. His cheeks flushed.

"I KNEW you'd approve." Fabian said matter-o-factly.

"I must say, when Eddie described her to me I didnt believe she could possibly that perfect for him."

_Flashback:_

_"Yay! It's finally summer!" Ms. Miller said to Eddie. He had come to her house for a week of vacation. "And, you don't look very happy."_

_"Its not that I'm unhappy." Eddie hugged his mom. "It's just, the party is starting right now."_

_"What party?"_

_"Mick's end of the year party."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry you're missing it, but they'll be other parties right?"_

_"I'm not sure I'll be going to them."_

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"I don't want to be there when Ben and Patricia are making out in my face."_

_"Patricia? The girl you can't stop talking about? And who's Ben?"_

_"Ben is the guy who's gonna ask her to be his girlfriend tonight at the party."_

_"Oh."_

_"I just... I wish."_

_"What Hun?"_

_"Nothing. It's nothing. If I was going there is nothing I could do to stop it anyway."_

_"You would've told her how you felt, wouldn't you?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe."_

**_Eddies imagination:_**

**_"Patricia?" I said to the red head in front of me._**

**_"Yes Eddie?" I breathed in heavily. Was I actually going to do this? Can I?_**

**_"I... I don't know if you heard but Bens going to ask you to be his girlfriend tonight."_**

**_"I heard."_**

**_"What are you planning to say?"_**

**_"Yes, I guess."_**

**_"Really?"_**

**_"Why? Should I not? Is it like a bet or something?!"_**

**_"No, Yacker no. It's just, I don't want you to say yes. I don't want you to be Bens girlfriend."_**

**_"Oh. I hope you don't mind if I ask you but..."_**

**_"Because of this." I crashed my lips against hers. Sure enough, all the passion from Micks October party was still there. She was an incredible kisser. And... She was kissing me back._**

**_"Because of what exactly?" she asked panting, once we pulled away._**

**_"Everything that's between us. You feel it too don't you? When we kiss?"_**

**_"We've kissed before?"_**

**_"That doesn't matter. Do you feel it?"_**

**_"Yes. I... I can't be with Ben. I'm falling for you."_**  
**_Out of imagination_**

_"Eddie, why don't you just find another girl?"_

_"Find another girl? Are you crazy? She's perfect. Shes beautiful and smart and funny and she gets me. But, at the same time she gets to me. She makes my heart beat fast and I don't understand what I feel when I'm with her. But I like it."_

_"Wow."_  
_End flashback._

At the same time, Fabian was remembering his conversation with Eddie earlier that day.

Flashback:

_"Eddie, I... I have to tell you something. Youre not going to like it." Fabian said._

_"Whatever. Just tell me. I'll have a week to forget about it anyway." Eddie said carelessly_

_"This you won't be able to forget."_

_"Lay it on me!"_

_"Ben's going to ask Patricia to be his girlfriend at the party tonight." Eddie froze. He looked like he didn't know whether to scream or cry. "Eddie?"_

_"W-wwhy?"_

_"Because he likes her just like every other guy at school."_

_"But... They haven't gone out in a date or anything! That's... That's not fair! He can't do that!" Eddie protested._

_"Why not?"_

_"I didn't even get a chance!"_

_"You got loads of chances Eddie. You just didn't take them."_

_"Whatever! Now when I'm leaving he just thinks its ok to swoop in!"_

_"Eddie, no one cares that you like her. It's not gonna stop other guys from asking her out."_

_"What if... We have something special."_

_"Sure you do."_

_"I felt it when we kissed. It's called love."_

_"Ugh, dude..."_

_"HE DOESNT DESERVE HER!"_

_"This is why I didn't want to tell you!"_

_"This... I hate everything!"_

_"Why don't you call her?"_

_"Oh ya, I can just imagine how that would go."_

_**Eddies imagination:**_  
_**"Hey Yacker?" I said into the phone.**_

_**"Eddie? Is something wrong? Why are you calling me?"**_

_**"Yes. Something is wrong."**_

_**"What's that?"**_

_**"Ben is going to ask you to be his girlfriend."**_

_**"And that's a problem because... Oh my god! You're jealous!"**_

_**"No I'm not! Why would I be jealous?! I don't even like you!"**_

_**"Oh."**_

_**"Wait, did you want me to be jealous?!"**_

_**"**__**Of course not! I hate you!"**_

_**"Do you really?"**_  
_**"I hate you as much as you hate me."**_

_**"**__**So, you don't hate me at all?"**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"I could never hate you Yacker."**_  
_**"Eddie, I.. I can't talk about this now. I have to go."**_

_**"No Patricia please wait!"**_

_**"Bye!"**_

_**And then she hung up in me.**_

_**"**So you aren't even going to try?"_

"What't the point now?" Eddie said disappointed.  
_End flashback_

* * *

"Cmon Piper!" Patricia whispered as they snuck into the computer room of the jail.

"I can't believe I told her." Piper mumbled to herself. "Now she'll just go to mom and dad. And everything will be even worse."

"Shut up! I'm not going to tell anyone! Chill! Now I have to rewind this... And turn this... And now if I press play... Shit!"

Patricia and Piper watched on awe as the fight broke out with Nina and Amber. Nina purposely was trying to break everyone up. And she abused Fabian?!

"Patricia... We can't take this. It's too personal. It will hurt Amber and Fabian just as much as Nina. We can't do that."

"I know, we have to get out of here!"

The twins bolted out of the jail to the sound of sirens and seeing flashlights.

"What's going on?!" Piper asked.

"Somethings wrong. I can feel it." Patricia said.

"Well obviously something's wrong. And how can you feel it? Are you super man?"

"Me and Eddie have a special connection. Shut it."

"Wait... You think it has to do with Eddie?!"

Patricia had already run over to the police station, begging the officers to tell her what happened. When they told her, she started to tear up. Sure enough, Eddie came running out of his car, tears running down his face. Patricia ran to Eddie and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her in tightly and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Why?! Who would do this?" Eddie cried.

"I don't know. It's going to be ok. Shhhh. Well meet her at the hospital ok?" Patricia tried to calm him down. She guided him to the car and followed the ambulance, never letting go of his hand.

Piper stood there like a deer in the headlights. What on earth had just happened? She went over to a cop.

"Excuse me? What happened?" Piper asked.

"Evelyn Miller was hit by a car today. We still haven't caught the driver."

**Authors Note: NOOOO! Evelyn! Poor Eddie! And speaking of Eddie, how'd you like the imagination in the flashbacks? I thought that would be cool. And Piper got expelled?! Omg! What did Perfect Piper do? Oh, and to clarify, this last part was based on Maya's death in the S2 finale of PLL. If this was a TV show, they would've been playing depressing music.**

**Also: 100% idea credit to Sibuna4260 for the Piper getting kicked out thing (I promise she doesn't have a pregnancy scare).**

**Next chapter is gonna be depressing, be warned!**

**Responses:**

**prettylittlepeddie: The next one is gonna be big too!**

**hbhs12: I think you will understand the Jerome situation in a few chapters... and Nina is going to get worse. Her and Patricia have some serious rivalry moments coming up. **

**HOAlover4life: Haha! I know, I wanted to mix it up! I'm sure ever thinks I'm like a Fabina hater at this point (I promise that is NOT the case) but I think I'm gonna shock you all with what I pull out... Someone on the police force is definitely not to be trusted, I'll leave it at that!**

**Sibuna4260: More comingg!**

**SilverPebbbles: Well, if I'm being honest, Piper actually isn't what kills Walfie, though she does play a role! HAHAHAHA OMG you crack me up! They probably were making out! Mick is going to start looking more suspicious as time goes on...**

**NESSY0401-PUPLE-HOA: Nina is very bad... but you'll soon learn that someone out there is in fact worse.**

**Torispeace: YOU GAVE ME SUCH I LONG REVIEW ILY! Haha MIA means Missing in Action! Don't worry it doesn't make me uncomfortable I have 3 very close friends who used to (they're much better now!) so that was a moment where Patricia was very much based on me. And uh- sorry. We will find out her fate shortly! And the story is honestly gonna get so much crazier, fasten your seat belt!**

**bondlikesuperglue: WE GOTTA KIK WHEN YOU FINISH YOUR HW! Thanks xx**

**Houseofanubislover89: Here's another new one! And sorry I haven't replied to your PM... It's been a crazy day!**

**IMPORTANT: So, don't hate me but I don't think I'll be able to update till Sunday. I know :( I'm going to be at a two day sleepover for my friend's birthday and I don't think I will get a chance. I know, I left you on something terrible too! But tell you what? I suppose I can PM you a sneak peek if you ask. **

**I've been talking to a lot of you recently on kik or PM and can I just say how amazing you all are?! Like you brighten my day! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Already chapter 7! Wow! Can we just take a moment to realize how much quicker I wrote this than the last book?! I'm more into it now I think. Back then I was still working on another one at the same time. So, the main plot is about to seriously pick up. This chapter, you'll get drama for several couples. Even... My bbs... Peddie. But, good news as well! Nothing's all bad! And I'm sorry if you don't ship Pifie. That's all I'm gonna say. Get some tissues...**

* * *

Eddie was clutching Patricias scarf close to him. She'd once left behind in his car and he never gave it back. When he was really upset, he slept with it. Now, while Patricia spoke with his father, he was clutching it close to him.

"I can't believe you still have that thing." Patricia said, sitting down next to him in the hospital waiting chairs. He pulled her onto his lap and he clutched her even harder than he'd held the scarf.

"I like it. It smells like you." Eddie mumbled.

"What smell is that?"

"I don't know. But I like it and it makes me happy, well, happy as I can be."

"Sweetie, I talked to the doctors. They said your moms going to be fine." Patricia assured.

"You did not just call me Sweetie." Eddie groaned. Patricia giggled.

"Oops, I didn't even realize." A small smile formed on Eddies lips. "Is that a smile I see?!" Patricia teased.

"No." Eddie joked. Patricia kissed him sweetly. "Ok, maybe NOW I'm smiling." A doctor came out.

"Ms. Miller will see you now." he said.

"Mom!" Eddie said, walking in hand in hand with Patricia.

"Hey Eddie." Evelyn croaked.

"You seem to be in good spirits." Patricia remarked.

"Well, I could be dead. I was lucky."

"I'll give you two some time to yourselves." Patricia said, politely exiting.

* * *

"Eddie." Patricia said on the car ride home.

"Ya?" Eddie was still holding the scarf.

"I... I've been thinking. Your mom... She's in a lot of pain. She's gonna need help getting back on her feet. I'm sure as soon as she leaves the hospital she's going to want to go home. I..." she sighed, as if to hold back tears. "I think you should consider going with her."

"What?"

"Shes going to need help! It won't be for long. Maybe a few months."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course not! Do you know how much it killed me to just tell you that?!"

"You think my mom will need help?"

"I can't let myself be what stands between you and helping your sweet mom. She's been so kind."

"But, leaving with her means... Leaving you."

"It will only be for a few months! And we can talk all the time!"

"Ya." Eddie sighed "I'll think about it ok?"

* * *

Patricia walked downstairs silently and poured herself some juice. It was about 7:30 am, but she couldn't sleep so she decided she'd head to school early.

"Good morning Patricia." her mother said.

"Hi." Patricia grumbled.

"I was going to yell at you for abusing curfew while your father was at a dinner meeting, but then Piper told me what happened." Patricia turned away from her mother and looked out the window. "You could've called."

"Ya. I could've. But talking to you wasn't my main priority at the time."

"I'm sure it wasn't. I've been terrible haven't I?"

"What?"

"I tried to stick up for you. When your father was angry."

"Well thanks. I'm sure the fact that you stuck up for me once is going to change everything." Patricia said sarcastically.

"I'm going to let your rudeness slide because you've been through a rough night."

"And I'll let your favoritism slide because I know I'm a disappointment." Patricia grabbed her bag and started to walk out.

"What does any of this have to do with favoritism?!"

"Everything! Every little thing I do! Piper could get expelled for crying out loud and I would still be your least favorite."

"Piper would never get expelled. She's too kind. She doesn't go to parties, she doesn't date 6 boys an hour. She doesn't go hunting down criminals."

"That's where you're wrong!" Piper said from behind her mother. "I did get expelled. I got caught smoking weed!"

"PIPER WILLIAMSON!" Her mother exclaimed. Patricia gasped.

"You smoke weed!?" she chuckled.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY PATRICIA!" Susan cried.

"I think it's pretty hilarious that Piper did something VERY wrong here and you still find a reason to get me in trouble. Bye everyone. I'm going to school!" Patricia walked out the door.

* * *

"And Nina carved the J into her face?!" Mara said.

"Yup." Patricia said. The two were in the school courtyard.

"This is huge. I can't believe she was abusing Fabian! We have to go back and talk to him!"

"Again!? We were just at the mental hospital."

"Patricia! We need answers! We need something to keep Nina in jail longer!" Patricia didn't respond. "Patty! Are you even listening to me?!"

"I made a mistake. I shouldn't have told him to go. The girls there will be all over him and I couldn't do anything about it. He'd be there for months. I wouldn't see him for months except on Skype." Patricia mumbled.

"Patricia what are you talking about?"

"You know Eddies moms accident? Well, I know she's going to need help when she gets out of the hospital. I told him he should go home with her until she's fully healed."

"That's so sweet of you!"

"I know it was the right thing to do. It just... It doesn't feel right."

"Of course it doesn't feel right. You're letting go of the one you love."

"Could we actually go long distance? Those things never work out."

"Ya, but you're Eddie and Patricia. You'll make it work."

"I miss him already and he hasn't even left yet!"

"Hey, I miss Jerome too you know."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm being selfish."

"I can't believe we broke up. Everything was good, and then I made one stupid choice and we fall apart."

"It was a stupid choice. But, I've found a way to forgive you." Patricia said with a smile.

"Really?" Mara beamed.

"Really. You're my best friend after all. Worse things have happened."

"I almost killed you."

"Because you were under Nina's control."

"I should've stood up for you guys."

"We lived didn't we?"

"Ya, you did."

Patricia's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Yacker." Eddie said on the other end.

"Hey! How's your mom?"

"Better. I mentioned coming home with her to her."

"What did she think?"

"They're transferring her to a hospital in her town tomorrow. She will be there for a week, then she'll be home. If I leave, I have to go..." He gulped. "Tomorrow."

Patricia's eyes got wide. Her bottom lip started to quiver and she covered her eyes with her free hand. Mara looked at her with concern.

"Tomorrow?" she croaked.

"Mhmm."

"Eddie you have to go. She needs you."

"I...I can't leave you."

"I shouldn't even be part of this equation."

"Well you are."

"Please don't put me between you and your mom." Tears were streaming down Patricia's face.

"I wish you could come with me."

"Like I said, we can Skype or talk on the phone everyday." Eddie took a deep breath.

"Ya. We can. Listen, can you ditch school? Can I meet you somewhere?"

"Ya. Ya lets go on a picnic."

* * *

"Alfie?" Willow said, sitting in home room. "I didn't see you yesterday."

"Oh. Hey Willow. I left school early." Alfie said, shrugging.

"Oh."

"I still heard the rumor though." Alfie admitted.

"And you believed it. So you went home and avoided me." Willow said coldly.

"Willow..."

"Alfie, you could've come talked to me! It's not true! I don't even know where this rumor came from!"

"Willow!"

"Forget it..."

"And this is your homeroom." The principal said to who everyone thought was Patricia.

"Trixie?" Jerome said. "I thought you ditched?"

"I'm not Patricia." The girl said. Everyone gasped. "I'm Piper. Her twin."

"There's a person on the earth that looks just like her... This is a glorious day for men." Mick joked.

"He's not lying." Alfie mumbled. Willow glared at him. Sure Piper was pretty, she'd give her that.

* * *

Patricia was on the ground laughing as the two joked around. As far as last dates go, this one seemed perfect.

"What about... Fabian? Who would he be a good couple with?" Eddie asked.

"He's an insane geek, and he's really faced the wrath of Nina, so I'm gonna go with Mara."

"Fabian and Mara?! Actually... That isn't the worst idea." Eddie chuckled.

"Lets set them up!" Patricia joked. They both burst out laughing once again.

"So... We both know I can't cook much." Eddie said.

"Oh trust me, I know."

"So... I decided to go to the store and buy you a cookie. One of those gigantic ones you love so much."

"Oh god I love you." Patricia grabbed the cookie from the basket.

"Good. Because..." Eddie stopped. He knew if he said anything else he'd probably end up crying.

"Because what?" Patricia gave his hand a squeeze.

"Because I can't stand to think I could leave and you could find someone better."

"No, I couldn't possibly find someone better." Patricia insisted.

"You know, last time I went to stay with my mom is when Ben asked you to be his girlfriend."

"Mick's end of the year party?"

"Ya. That's the night."

"You know if you called me and told me how you really felt then I would've said no..."

"Fabian told me I should've called. I figured you'd hang up."

"I might have. But that would be out of happiness."

"Hang up out of happiness? Really Yacker?"

"I'm gonna miss that."

"What?"

"You calling me Yacker." Eddie chuckled.

"I can still call you Yacker over the phone."

"Right." Both of them awkwardly got silent. Both of them knew that there was a good chance that the other would find someone better and that they'd end up bursting into flames with the whole "long distance" thing.

"I know we're both thinking it. But, I think we should breakup." Patricia said sadly.

"I... I want to say no. And I want to beg you not to do this, but I know it's what's best."

"I love you."

"I don't think you understand how much I love you. I've been in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you." A lump formed in Eddies throat. He couldn't cry. He had to be strong for her.

"If I call you'll still answer right? If I need to hear your voice?" Patricia asked.

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Since we are 'Just friends' now, would it be inappropriate for us to kiss or something?"

"I don't think being 'Just Friends' has ever stopped that before."

"Oh thank god." She kissed him roughly, pushing him backward onto the picnic blanket. He kissed her back with equally as much passion. If this was going to he their last kiss, they were going to make it count.

* * *

"Hey Alfie!" Piper said, looking for a place to sit in the cafeteria and noticed him sitting alone.

"Oh. Hi Piper." Alfie said glumly.

"You look upset."

"I think my girlfriend is mad at me." Piper sat down across from him.

"She's probably not mad. Just looking for attention. Us girls do it a lot."

"You think? I mean, it did seem like she was seriously overreacting."

"Don't worry, soon she'll realize she's lucky to have you and doesn't want to lose you."

"Thanks Piper. That really cheers me up."

"Hey, happy to help a friend in need."

"Hellooo Patricia #2." Jerome said, sitting down next to Alfie. "I'm Jerome. Long story short, I don't have a girlfriend."

"That's... nice." Piper said awkwardly.

"Wow. If I said that to Patricia shed punch me out. She must be the evil twin." Jerome joked. Piper laughed.

"She DID punch you out." Alfie said.

"I was in 9th grade and she was hot. What an I saying, she is hot." Jerome said. Alfie and Piper both gave him a look. "Oh relax! I have no interest in that witch!"

"Thank god! You scared me there dude!" Alfie said.

"But seriously Piper. If you ever need some company, I'm here." Jerome flashed her a cheeky smile.

"Thanks...uhh...Jerald?" Piper guessed.

"Close, Jerome."

"Well Jerome, Alfie, I'm going to go attempt to find my next class. See you both later." Once Piper was gone, Jerome went serious.

"Alfie, what are you doing? You've got a girlfriend."

"I'm not interested in her... That way." Alfie said.

"Sure you're not."

"I'm serious! She's just a friend. And have you actually moved on from Mara THAT fast?!"

"Of course not! I was just joking around with her." Jerome retorted.

"Sure you were." Alfie mimicked.

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm evening making myself ship Pifie! Is that bad? I'm an Amfie shipper myself but I wanted to mix it up for this story because I also really like Amoy or whatever Amber/Joy is. I don't know why.**

** And Peddie bbs omg! Don't worry, there will be implied peddie in every chapter till Eddie returns, I mean IF Eddie returns. Oh who am I kidding?! Of course he's coming back! I have so much I want for Peddie! Literally, you are gonna LOVE it. Getting then back together is gonna be quite a process. There will be fake boyfriends/girlfriends, love letters, breakdowns, kissing, crying, the works. Oh, and Piper had to join public school!**

**Oh, and I gave you a huge hint in the last part there as to one of the problems that will occur when Eddie's gone... *WINK WINK.***

**Responses: **

**HOAlover4life: I'm sorry I left you on a cliff hanger! But hey, Evelyn will be alright! And thanks I had a lot of fun :)**

**prettylittlepeddie: Poor Eddie :( But don't worry, Evelyn will be ok. As for Peddie though... not so ok.**

**Sibuna4260: I think Patricia will find watching that tape will backfire... but Piper is just getting more and mor sketchy!**

**Houseofanubislover89: That's right! She's now at Pinewoods and the guys already love her. Sounds like trouble to me. And don't worry! It won't be depressing forever! And good guess on who hit Evelyn. You'll find out exactly who it was sooner than you think...**

**Torispeace: IT'S OK! She'll be fine! But Peddie won't be :'( But, I think Patty will soon regret watching that footage...**

**bondlikesuperglue: Wait?! Who said someone was gonna die in a fire? Did I say that? Kik me! But, you got your long anticipated Peddie breakup... I'm sorry :(**

**SilverPebbbles: (Ezra's a guy lol! And a hot one!) But, you'll find out shortly that KT is not just an innocent mental patient. Could she be guilty of something? Maybe. HAHAHA! But don't worry, we will be seeing a bit of Mick shortly (but you won't like it). And Jason's dead isn' he?! You never ****know.**

**Rjvamp 369: The imaginations were so fun! THANK YOU! I'm so happy about that!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: This first scene right here could possibly be the best peddie I've ever written; and I've written A LOT of Peddie. If you have In Case by Demi Lovato, listen to it while reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

Back at school. Without Eddie. Patricia couldn't believe how lonely she was. There were people in the halls around her, but she didn't notice them at all. She just went to her locker and grabbed her books. But something flew out. Patricia grabbed the sealed envolope and looked at the front. It read:

**Yacker**

Patricia just smiled and immediately opened the envelope to find just about a novel of Eddies hand writing. Her smile just grew.

**Dear Yacker,**  
**So, I can't sleep. I'm thinking about you, and well, a while back I used to write letters to you that I could never give you cause it would be too embarrassing. I'm going to put this on your locker on the way out because this is one letter I want you to read. All the other ones were about my hopeless feelings for you, and how I'd never met someone like you and how I wanted you to be mine. This one is about how much I always loved you.**

**I remember the first time I ever saw you. You were by your locker, with Joy. Laughing. The way your face lit up when you laughed was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. I remember exactly what you were wearing. A red and black checkerboard top with short jean shorts. Your hair was long and curly. It was as red as ever, and I thought "How on earth can someone pull of red hair _that_ well." And your eyes. Your crisp blue-green eyes met mine. All I wanted to do was kiss you, which at the time I thought was insane. I had never had a feeling like that before. I'd never had such a need to be with someone. When I first talked to you I tried to be as cool as possible. But inside, I was shaking. I thought I was going pee myself the moment you spoke. When our eyes met it took everything I had not to say that I loved you, even though I'd just met you.**

**I remember the first time we kissed. The first time I attempted to tell you I liked you. The first time you admitted you liked me. The first time Joy pressured me into telling you how I felt. I can go on forever. Every moment I've spent with you is a moment I will treasure in my heart for the rest of my life. And everyday since the day we made out in the janitors closer, I thought, if I die tomorrow. If I never see the light again, that's ok. Because I got to kiss Patricia Williamson. I got to hold her in my arms, hug her, talk to her, cheer her up, fight for her, tell her I loved her, and so much more. That's all I could ever want. I've never loved someone the way I love you. Not even family, not even my parents. I love you. I love you. I love you. And the fact that I can say it to you now, is the greatest feeling in the world. I think back to our first meeting all the time. That first moment. The first time you made my heart skip a beat. The first time I felt the feeling that I will never be able to shake. I love you Yacker.**

**-Weasel**

**P.S. I still have your scarf.**

And just like that, Patricia was on the school floor crying, hugging the letter close to her.

* * *

"Wheres Patricia?" Willow asked Mara in homeroom.

"She was on the floor bawling her eyes out this morning do they sent her home." Mara told her.

"Patricia? Bawling her eyes out?" Willow said, not buying it.

"Her and Eddie decided not to go long distance."

"They broke up?!"

"Ya, she's really upset."

"Ya she is." Piper said, plopping down next to Mara. Willow rolled her eyes. "She was up all last night talking about Eddie."

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Mara asked Piper.

"I've never seen my sister like this before. Not even when our grandma died."

"She's really hurting." Mara agreed.

* * *

"Don't you think it's funny how the twins just happened to be running out when the cops pulled up with Evelyn?" Rufus said to Nina.

"Why? What do you know?" Nina asked.

"They watched the security tape of you cutting Amber." Rufus told her.

"Ugh seriously? Nosy much? But they wouldn't turn me in. They couldn't without hurting both Amber and Fabian. They've been protecting Fabian like some precious jewel."

"No praise huh? Patricia's heartbroken, Eddies gone, I think I did my job well." Rufus said.

"It's true. You whacked Ms. Miller with that car hard. But you could've gone harder."

"What? And killed her?"

"Don't pretend. You're dying to kill aren't you?" Nina said, raising an eyebrow.

"I actually started to lay off the alcohol. You should to."

"No way. It's the only thing that gets me through."

"You're an idiot, honey."

"Get out Zeno!"

* * *

"Look who came to cheer you up!" Mara said comig into Patricia's room. She was holding ice cream, and tons of it.

"You want to make me fat?" Patricia cried.

"Hey, ice cream helps." Willow said.

"Eddie likes ice cream." Patricia flopped down on her bed, crying.

"Everyone likes ice cream!" Willow said.

"Not everyone." Patricia spat.

"Just eat." Mara said. Patricia picked up a container of strawberry, and started to dig in.

"Why did you break down this morning?" Willow asked.

"Read." Patricia said, handing them the letter. When they had finished, both girls were on the verge of crying.

"Oh Sweetie!" Mara said engulfing Patricia in a hug.

"Its almost good you weren't at school, people were starting all sorts of rumors." Willow admitted.

"Like what?" Patricia asked.

"I heard one person say you were pregnant and Eddie chickened out and left." Willow said. She expected Patricia to be angry, but she laughed.

"I heard that he dumped you for sleeping with every guy on the football team and then skipped town." Mara said.

"Oh my god." Patricia scoffed.

"I know, I mean no one would believe it if you told them you're actually a virgin." Mara joked. Patricia looked down. "Oh my god, your not actually a virgin! You and Eddie totally..."

"Shut up!" Patricia slapped Mara lightly. Mara and Willow both looked at her awkwardly. "It's not a big deal ok!?"

"Whatever you say." Willow teased. "In other news, I hate your sister."

"Why? What did she do? I'll kill her." Patricia said.

"Hold on, step back. I still can't get over the fact that Patricia and Eddie-"

"Night KT got beat up and yesterday afternoon, anymore questions? Or can we go on with our lives?" Patricia cried.

"No more questions! And what did Piper do?" Mara asked.

"She's trying to steal Alfie from me." Willow whined.

"Piper is so annoying like that. She always has to be the best and gets everything she wants." Patricia said. "Like, my parents found out she got expelled for smoking weed. But since she told them it was her 'first time' and all the jazz musicians pressured her into it, they let her off the hook."

Suddenly her phone rang. Before Patricia could get it, Mara picked it up.

"Hey Eddie." she said. Patricia gasped and signaled for her to hang up. "Say, did you know Patricia not a virgin, wait a second of course you do!" Patricia whacked Mara across the head with her pillow and grabbed the phone.

"Sorry about them." she said into the phone.

"There's the voice I wanted to hear." Eddie said.

"Stop, or I'll start crying again."

"I figured you wouldn't be in school."

"Did you now?" Patricia asked.

"No, Mick texted me saying you broke down crying in the hallway."

"Ya, cause you wrote me that note, it's your fault!" Patricia playfully accused.

"Did you like the note?"

"Did I like it? I was crying on the floor and that what you ask?!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"I heard that word that she's single has already spread 3 towns over." Alfie said. "I don't see how one girl is so popular."

"Joy created Patricia. Patricia was like everything Joy wished she could've been. Everywhere she went she gave Trixie's number to someone." Jerome said.

"Tomorrow, or whenever she comes back, everything's gonna go back to how it was before Ben." Mick said.

"Oh god no." Alfie sighed. "Evil Patricia is about to release her claws." All three boys shuddered.

"I think I'm gonna go for the twin, seeing the guy code states I can't ask Patricia out for 3 months." Mick said.

"The code?" Jerome said in a judging manner.

"You can't date a friends girl till at least 3 months after the breakup." Mick stated.

"Who actually follows those rules?" Alfie said.

"I call dibs." Mick said.

"Hey guys." Piper said coming over and sitting.

"Hello beautiful." Mick said with a wink.

"Mick, that's Piper, the twin." Alfie said.

"Ohh, I know." Mick smirked.

"Dude, let's go." Jerome said, motioning for Mick to go with him. Mick reluctantly agreed.

"So Piper, you seen Patricia at all?" Alfie asked.

"She avoids me, like, always. All I know is that she went home. This is the second day in a row she's missed. She's so irresponsible that one." Piper told him.

"Hey, whatever happened to music school?" Alfie asked.

"I kinda got expelled."

"What?!"

"I was pressured by the druggies to try smoking weed. And well, I got caught. I've never done anything like it before. I feel so bad."

"You smoked weed?!"

"I feel bad ok?"

"You are so not your sister. If she smoked, she'd do it with pride. That's why everyone loves her. No matter what she does she's proud of it." Alfie explained.

* * *

"What do you mean Eddie left?" Fabian asked his nurse.

"He told me to tell you he went home with his mother." The nurse replied. Fabian frowned.

"Who's Eddie?" KT asked after the nurse left.

"My best friend. And Patricias boyfriend."

"Patricia... Is the red haired one?" KT guessed.

"Yup."

"Oh. Thats sad. I'm sorry he left."

"Me too." Fabian seemed sad.

"Don't be upset. I'm sure he'll come visit you again soon."

"Have you gotten many visitors lately?" Fabian asked her.

"In the beginning I got lots. Everyone wanted to see if I could remember them. Of course I couldn't. Things have settled down a bit now though."

"You know your friends came to visit me once too."

"Really?"

"Same day they came to visit you."

"Right! Oh, I completely forgot, they told me something I needed to tell the cops! If I only I could remember what it was gosh..."

"Oh, I'm sure it was nothing." Fabian seemed nervous.

"Ya, you're probably right." KT stood up and left the day room. Once she was gone, Fabian slipped his cell phone from his pocket.

"Eddie?" He said into the phone.

"Fabian! I'm sorry I didn't come to say-"

"Forget that. I think the girls told KT to tell the police I killed Joy."

"What?!"

**Authors Note: I'm boring. All I ever write about is Peddie. "Oh, hey there! Did you hear Peddie broke up?" Literally all this chapter was. But c'mon, you liked the note at the beginning. You know you did. And if you didn't want Peddie you shouldn't still be reading. I think we all know that by now. So, instead of being the Walfie, Jara, Peddie story I started with, this is now a Peddie, Kabian, Pifie/ Piper with all the guys. This chapter was shorter than I planned but I wanted a nice cliff hanger since I have like none of those. Next chapter:**  
**-Fabes drama**  
**-interrogation with Nina**  
**-Amber status**  
**-Williamson family drama**  
**  
**

**Can I just say you guys were amazing with reviews?! I posted the chapter and it was like BAM! Already tons of reviews! Thank you so much! Keep it up because from now on the more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter will be up!**

**Responses:**

**Sibuna4260: I can't wait for you to see exactly _what_ I have in store! Things are about to get weird! And ****apparently Piper was pressured into it? Excuses, excuses.**

**prettylittlepeddie: Do you have a new favorite now? Eddie's letter was just the start of the tear jerking Peddie moments to come. I so want to tell you my favorite Peddie moment from both stories, but I can't because it hasn't happened yet!**

**LoveWillRemember: Oh, they did other stuff too. (You'll learn a bit more about that in the Epilogue.)**

**Torispeace: I wouldn't get your hopes up just yet about Fabian and Mara... I think you may change your mind- then change it back- and don't worry! Peddie getting back together now that's fun! Just wait till you see the next surprise I pull out!**

**Hoalover: Don't worry! Its only temporary!**

**HOAlover4life: YAY! I'm so glad! We actually haven't even gotten to the good part yet!**

**Houseofanubislover89: Now you know who hit her! And I bet you want to stab him for it! He'll get what he deserves, that's a promise. I wouldn't get your hopes up about Walfie... they're both going to get a new love interest (well Alfie actually already has his) but I think you'll like Willow's.**

**hbhs12: Don't you worry, Eddie will be back in- I wanna say 3 chapters... maybe 2? You are going to be wishing Jerome was still into Piper in a few chapters (there's your hint to why you'll hate him). We have a HUGE reveal about Nina coming!**

**ChosenOne110800: YAY! That makes me so happy! **

**SilverPebbbles: Hahaha. I know! I had to do it! You will soon see why. I mean, it makes the story both memorable and funny later on! Ya, unfortunately Walfie is heading down hill at the moment.**

**bondlikesuperglue: I like Kamber too! Duh, I wrote it! (And more IS coming) and ya, I ship Pifie A LITTLE. The sequel is full of Amfie though! Don't worry about Peddie, I already gave you some spoilers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Chapter 9 time y'all! I realized, I cant take this. I have to do a flash forward otherwise I'll still be writing this story when I'm in college. But, 2 more present day chaps. Then flash forward to something exciting! Anyway, let's focus on the present. This chapter will be fairly quick I think. The next one will be longer and you'll find out why shortly.**

* * *

Patricia went downstairs for the first time around 9 that night, where her father was waiting for her.

"Young lady." Her father said.

"What?" Patricia spat.

"You have been avoiding your family all day. Your mother found out you haven't been in school two days in a row."

"Fantastic. What a detective you guys are." Patricia mumbled.

"Why? Why do you neglect your education? You just sit in your room and feel sorry for yourself? You have a wonderful life. You've got people who love and care about you-" Patricia gulped at this statement, noticeably getting sad. "What are you pouting about?"

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I'M POUTING ABOUT?! Heck, it'll probably make your day! EDDIE LEFT. His mom was in a car crash and I told him he should go home with her to recover! And we broke up! So congrats! YOU WON LIKE ALWAYS!" Tears were streaming down the girls face.

"Patricia, honey-"

"Shut up. Just shut up." Patricia stormed off.

"Scott?" Susan asked. "What on earth-"

"I didn't mean to hurt her Susan. I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?"

"The boy left. Because of his mom's accident. Apparently Patricia told him to go with her." Susan ran upstairs the direction her daughter had just gone.

"Patricia." she said bursting in. Patricia was curled up on her bed.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she mumbled.

"Your father, he, why didn't you tell me about Eddie?"

"Because I didn't want you to care."

"Well, too late. I do."

"Really? Cause it doesn't sound like it." Patricia spat

Susan plopped herself next to Patricia and stroked her hair.

"I know it hurts now, but soon you'll realize that there someone better out there. It was your first love. You'll move on."

"No. Maybe you did. But I won't. I swear, Eddie was right for me. He still is. There isn't anyone better and there never will be."

Her phone rang.

"Hello?" Patricia sniffled.

"We need to talk." Eddie said seriously.

* * *

"Of course not! No! We wouldn't tell the cops!" Patricia protested. Mara and Willow were across from her.

"He's convinced you told KT to tell the cops." Eddie said.

"That's insane. We'd never do that. We told KT to tell the cops Rufus hurt her. We're going to see Fabian after school and we'll sort this out. Go take care of your mom."

"Patricia?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you." Eddie said.

"I know. I miss you too. But, we're not together anymore, and we can't keep missing each other."

"I still miss you."

"Good. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Patricia hung up.

"What are we going to do about this?" Willow asked.

"Were going to explain to Fabian that we'd never do something like that. And then we tell KT to forget about telling the cops anything. Got it?" Patricia said

* * *

"Oh joy." Patricia grumbled. "Back to school." People were giving her all sorts of looks, but frankly she couldn't care less.

"Hey Williamson!" Mick called.

"Hi Mick."

"So, your sister is pretty hot."

"Is this your way of indirectly flirting with me so I don't hurt you?" Patricia spat.

"Maybe. But still, it's true. I think she should go out with me."

"I don't."

"And why not? Would you be jealous?" Mick asked.

"You two have nothing in common." Patricia said bluntly.

"Jealous." Mick mocked.

"She's a nerd who plays music FOR FUN. And I think she likes Alfie."

"For fun? Who does that?"

"Piper." Patricia said.

"Damn. She likes Alfie?"

"They're always flirting and Willow hates her."

"Are Willow and Alfie even still together?"

"Yes. They are. But, probably not for that much longer."

"You know, tonight I'm having a small, get together let's call it. Wanna come?" Mick asked.

"Get together? I'm not really in the mood."

"Oh c'mon Williamson. Don't you wanna get drunk and embrace the single girl swag?"

"The what?"

"Single girl swag? You and Mara. The fresh single ladies."

"You're being a pig Mick."

"Awww cmon! I've got like 20 guys counting on you coming!"

"Pardon me?"

"They'll all bail if you do."

"Ugh. Fine. I'll come to your 'get together' with Mara."

"Thank you!"

"Ya, you owe me."

"I'll make out with you if you want."

"NO."

* * *

"Fabian.. Look we want to..." Mara started to say.

"No! Stay away! You betrayed me!" Fabian cried.

"We betrayed you? Anyone with half a brain would've turned you in. We didn't and we aren't going to so sit down and shut up." Patricia spat.

"Ugh. No wonder Eddie left you. You're moody!" Fabian scoffed at her.

"Ya? Well at least I never killed anybody!" Patricia cried.

"God cramps much?" Mara mumbled.

"Calm down, both of you." Willow commanded. "Fabian, we didn't tell KT anything about Joy. We wouldn't do that to you. Ok?"

Fabian crossed his arms.

"Fine. But this doesn't mean I trust you." he said.

"Good, we don't trust you either." Patricia said.

"Listen redhead, I can request that you get escorted out never to return." Fabian sassed. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I have better places to be." Patricia said, preparing to exit. "Mara, be ready at 7. I'm going to see Nina."

"Wait!" Fabian said. Patricia turned around. "Is it true? That Amber hurt herself?"

"She didn't do it to herself." Patricia said. "Nina did it. That's what I'm going to talk to her about. I would've turned her in, but the proof had some stuff about you and Amber in it too."

"What about me?" Fabian asked.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that Nina abused you?" Mara asked.

"I didn't want her to get into trouble. She's had a rough life. Plus, I was horrified at what she'd do after she got out of trouble. I still am."

* * *

"You know I can tell then you hacked into the security footage." Nina said. Patricia sat across from her.

"Oh, I know. But I also know if you do then they'll et suspicious on why I wanted to see the footage. They'll watch in, and it will backfire on you." Patricia said.

"I wonder how they'd punish you." Nina started twirling her hair. "Would they put you in here? I am looking for a new roommate you know?"

"Please, you know I'd kill you within the first week."

"I think you and I both know what I'm capable of." Nina warned.

"Maybe you could hurt Amber, but mark my words, you can't hurt me. I didn't knock you out remember?"

"I do remember. But I do know I can hurt you. Maybe not physically, but emotionally. Eddies gone. You have no one left to hold you in their arms and tell you that it will be ok, because it won't. You know what'll happen don't you? He'll get back into his element at his old school. Find a new girlfriend. Stay an extra couple months. Then those months become years. And before you know it, you're both heading off to college never to see each other ever again. He'll marry whatever ditzy blonde gets to him first, you'll become the slut we all know you are, and you'll be miserable."

"Maybe. But at least I won't have a criminal record on my back all my life. At least I won't have to walk around getting judged because I'm a horrible wicked person. At least I can somehow find a way to be somewhat happy. You can't. Everyone HATES you."

"You're so asking for it right now. I know your secrets remember?"

"How's Amber?" Patricia tried to change the topic.

"They don't know if she'll make it. All signs so far point to recovery. But who knows. She could take a turn for the worse. But when she gets better, theyre planning to ship her off to the asylum with KT and Fabian to deal with her issues."

"Speaking of Fabian, and the security footage, I hope you know how horrified he is. That one day, you'll be free and able to abuse him once again. Do you realize that? Do you understand how you've hurt him?"

"Please. Hasn't he told you? The only emotion I feel is anger."

* * *

Patricia looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and ruffled red top. This was the first party shed gone to in months that Eddie wasn't at. She hated to think that they couldn't tease each other, or have a drinking contest or anything through this entire party. Because he wouldnt be there. She sighed. Mick has said there were all sorts of guys waiting for her at this party. She outta give them a shot. Maybe it would help. Or not. She didn't know what she wanted. She just knew she missed him. Her phone buzzed. It was Mara:

**Coming? Im ready.**

Patricia responded:

**Leaving now. C u in 2.**

* * *

5 minutes later Mara had hopped into Patricia's car and the two were off to Micks party.

"You know, it really isn't too late to not go." Mara said.

"No, no. I want to." Patricia said, clearly lying.

"No you don't. Did Mick blackmail you?"

"He offered to make out with me."

"And you said yes?!"  
"Of course not! But, I don't wanna seem like some insane downer."

"You don't seem like a downer. Eddie left only 2 days ago, you have a right to be at home inhaling ice cream."

"Ya well, that's not me. I get back up. Like always."

"You don't have to pretend to be ok in front of me Patty."

Mara could clearly see the tears in Patricia's eyes. She knew she was upset.

"No, no, I'm really fine. We're here. No backing out now."

"Ya, let's go attempt to have fun at Micks party."

"Uh, Mara, he specifically said it was a 'get together." The good cracked up once more.

* * *

"Mick, this is not a small get together. This is a full blown party, even though I don't know half these people." Patricia told him.

"Well, they know you."

"Excuse me?"

"They're here to see you."

"Umm what?"

"They know your single now and they want to-"

"Save it." Patricia handed her drink to Mick and walked away. Mick went to follow her.

"Patricia. Come on." he begged.

"You can tell all these guys that I'm not looking for a new boyfriend, and I WILL NOT be going into the gameroom with any of them."

"Why does it matter? Eddie could be off snogging with some blonde as we speak." Patricia huffed and walked away. Mick shook his head. She was hurting, and he didn't want to hurt her. But was he willing to just to win a bet?

**Authors Note: A bet?! What? Haha, don't worry, it gets very interesting and maybe some other guys are involved in this bet too... And it could mess some things up to say the least. So obviously the next chapter will include the "get together." I know I don't normally just spring a party on you, I normally give lots of warning but you know, now you have something to look forward too. Oh, and by the end of the next chapter you're probably going to hate Piper or Willow, or both of them. Sorry about all the Micktricia, more is coming. I cross ship Peddie and Mick, so be warned. I know, I know. How could I, miss peddie freak cross ship? Well, idk! But obviously it's always Peddie for the win! Honestly, I ship pretty much any pairing with Patricia because she's literally the best character ever. However, I'm very protective over Eddie and DON'T ship anyone else with him. So, next chapter we will experiment with my PatriciaxThe Guys ships. Oh! One more thing! (I know, longest AN ever!) But I love how Mara was like "cramps much?" That was like, the line of this chapter.**

**I love you guys for all the reviews! And I have nothing ****against people who play music for fun! **

**Responses:**

**prettylittlepeddie: I knew you would! There's two more VERY emotional Peddie moments coming, I will warn you when tissues are needed.**

**HOAlover4life: Oh my gosh no, the good part starts- maybe 3 chapters? Well that's my personal favorite plot twist!**

**Hoalover: I can't promise that... but, if there is Patrome, it will be one-sided.**

**hbhs12: Hahaha! Yes only one more chapter without Eddie! WE CAN DO IT!**

**Guest: Uh oh, you are gonna be angry after the next chapter! But there may or may not be another note coming ;)**

**Chosen0ne110800: You are onto something my friend! Keep a close eye on Denby!****  
**

**SilverPebbbles: Awwww thank you! Don't worry, you don't need to fully support it, Pifie is going to have some issues as well. But, I think you may be interested in Willow's up coming love interest.**

**bondlikesuperglue: I know you want Kamber! I promised you some more didn't I? It's coming. Just wait a little longer! I'm glad, but don't worry Pifie is going to take a weird turn in the next chapter. OK I WILL KEEP UP THE PEDDIE.**

**NESSY0401-PUPLE-HOA: It's ok! Its because of school that I can't update everyday anymore :( But it's true, rumors suck! But don't you worry, Peddie is far from over.**

**TorisPeace: Oh Piper, always playing innocent! Aww I love you your so sweet! And that will not be the last note- I can tell you that! Peddie won't be officially "back" for a while, however Eddie will be back shortly and the two of them will have an interesting relationship to say the least.**

**Houseofanubislover89: Rufus is such a jerk! But don't you worry, you'' find out his fate and secret sooner than you think. Don't worry, there isn't THAT much Pifie anyway, I just had to bring her in so that she could split Walfie. Willow's new love interest is a risky pairing, but I think you'll like it.**

**Sibuna4260: Aww! I'm glad you liked the note. There are some more very emotional Peddie moments coming! When people say you write too much Peddie I want to smack them. When you write Peddie I get VERY excited! On another note I miss you! I'm craving a new update (but I know or I think you're currently traveling and I totally get that you're busy!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: I should call this chapter, to be unpredictable. By the end of it you'll probably be hating all the characters except Patricia and Mara. Actually, maybe even them! Prepare to chose sides, be confused and shocked, Feel completely torn, and feel bad. Oh, and the guys (specially Jerome) are going to be saying some pretty peverted things this chapter. Be warned.**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own HOA? I mean seriously, we'd have season 4 by this point! And if I owned PLL, well actually I would've probably done the same thing cause it was brilliant. But I don't own it anyway!**

* * *

"Guys," Mick said to Jerome and Alfie. "I can't, I don't think I can go through with it. I feel too bad. We can't do this to her."

"Dude, none of us have kissed her. Do you know how much of a loser that makes us look like?" Jerome said.

"We shouldn't be betting money on who can kiss Williamson first." Mick said firmly. "She's a person with feelings."

"Are you sure?" Alfie joked.

"You know you want to feel those lips of hers." Jerome tempted.

"As much as I do, I know it's not right." Mick said.

"Ugh. Well fine, you may as well pay up because if you refuse to play you lose." Jerome spat.

"Fine. I'll play. But of she finds out I'm telling her it was all you two." Mick said.

Suddenly, Alfies eyes widened.

"Well there's Piper!" he cheered. "I'm gonna go say hi."

"Are you crazy?" Jerome scoffed, but Alfie was already halfway to her.

Unfortunately, Patricia beat him to her twin.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Patricia screamed at her sister.

"I got invited. Duh." Piper said.

"That doesn't mean you should come!"

"Well, I heard Alfie was going to be here."

"For the last time, he has a girlfriend." Patricia groaned.

"I know, I know. We're just friends."

"Ya right. Are you trying to be a slut?"

"I'm just being nice. Unlike you." Piper pushed Patricia out of the way.

Patricia whipped out her phone and called Willow.

"Hello?" Willow said.

"Jenks, you better get your butt down here in something hot cause my sister is about to steal your boyfriend." Patricia warned.

* * *

Jerome waltzed on over to Patricia, prepared to win the bet.

"Hellooooo Trixie." He said.

"Ugh." Patricia scoffed putting her drink down and crossing her arms. "There really should be an alarm on you say 'stupids coming' cause frankly I'm sick of seeing you."

"Wow. You seem so excited to party."

"Sorry, it's just..."

"You miss Eddie. I know." Patricia bit her lips, tears forming in her eyes.

"It just isn't fair you know? You finally seem so happy and then everything ruins itself. What did I do wrong?"

"Patricia, you didn't do anything wrong. It was just a bad turn of events."

"No kidding. But next time I'd appreciate it if it could turn on someone else."

"Hey, how's Mara?"

"Better. Much better than me anyway." Jerome smiled slightly.

"You'll bounce back. You always do." This was the perfect moment. Kiss her Clarke! Kiss her! But, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to. For some reason it felt wrong. He didn't normally feel this way. He had no problem kissing Joy or Mara or anyone really. But he couldn't bring himself to kiss Patricia. He couldn't abuse her like that.

"Thanks Jerome." She said with a smile. Then she picked her drink back up and walked away.

"Crap." Jerome muttered. "I think I have a crush on Patricia."

"What was that?" Mick said coming around the corner.

"Did you just listen to our entire conversation?!" Jerome cried.

"You couldn't do it could you. It was wrong. You wanted to kiss her so bad didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. But then I saw the pain-"

"In her blue eyes and couldn't do it to her. I know. I felt the exact same way."

"You know, all these years I've been flirting with her, saying she's hot and whatever, I never got 'that' feeling around her until just now."

"I know. I got it the first time I talked to her a couple says ago. What has she done to us?" Mick whined.

"Same thing she did to Eddie."

"No. No way were going down that path Jerome."

"Uh god now I wanna kiss her more than ever." Jerome moaned.

"How about, how about we both quit the bet and give Alfie the money. He doesn't even have to kiss her. I feel too guilty. I never thought I'd say _that_."

"Whoa whoa," Jerome said, pointing to the door. "Is that Willow?"

"Whoa." Micks jaw dropped. "She looks almost as good as Williamson."

"Ya. Well, if she came to win Alfie back I don't think it's gonna be too hard."

* * *

Alfie saw Jerome get close to kissing Patricia, and he knew that he had to act fast otherwise he would be losing this bet. He looked all over and finally saw Patricia, or at least the girl he THOUGHT was her. See the thing was, he hadnt actually seen what Patricia was wearing, so he had no idea.

"Hey you." he said walking over to her.

"Oh, hi Alfie."

"You look pretty hot."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"What, so I can't compliment you?"

"No, I never said that it's just-" Alfie cut her off pressing his lips against hers. As much as she knew it was wrong, she kissed back. And it as a really good kiss.

"ALFIE!" Willow cried. Alfie broke away instantly.

"Willow?! What, what are you doing here?!" Alfie screeched.

"What, I wasn't invited so you could cheat on me with Piper?!"

"No! Wait, Piper?!"

"ALFIE LEWIS WHY ARE YOU KISSING MY SISTER?!" Patricia cried coming from around the corner.

"I..I..." Alfie stuttered looking at a hurt Willow, a confused Piper, and angry Patricia. "I thought she was you!" he blurted.

"WHAT?!" The three girls all said at once. Alfie gasped. Had he actually just said that?! If she finds out then he's dead meat. Alfie panicked and ran as fast as he could away from the girls.

"Piper!" Patricia cried.

"Look, Trix I swear I didn't mean to kiss back! He practically forced himself on me!" Piper said.

"Ya right? Like you've been forcing yourself on him since you got here?!" Willow said.

"I'm not, I didn't-"

"Save it! I know you fancy him!" Willow screamed. The girls had begun to draw a crowd.

"I'm NOT a boyfriend stealer." Piper crossed her arms.

"No? Well then BACK OFF." Patricia yelled at her sister. "C'mon Willow. Let's get out of here before she decides to kiss someone else's guy."

Piper was hurt. But at the same time, she knew she'd been wrong to kiss back. It just felt so right, and she wasn't going to deny it. If Willow wanted to compete for Alfie then competition is what she'd get.

* * *

Jerome saw Patricia just sitting by herself at the bar. He didn't want to admit it, but he'd been spying on he. He saw Willow leave for the bathroom in a pile of tears, and he saw Patricia make her probably 20th cocktail. He decided he should go over and keep her company.

"Trixie." he said, sitting down next to her.

"Hey Jerome."

"So, umm, I saw Willow run off."

"Ya she did. I have no idea where Alfie is either. Long story. But Piper's a slut. Stay away from her." Jerome chuckled at this.

"What happened?"

"Alfie kissed Piper, cause he apparently thought she was me." Jerome froze. This officially had gone too far. He was glad him and Mick had decided to give up.

"What? That's crazy."

"I know. Like, why would he kiss me? He's dating Willow for god sake."

"Well, I mean the myth is you haven't lived until you've kissed Patricia williamson."

"Who started that?"

"Someone who thinks you're a really good kisser?" Patricia chuckled.

"I'm scared to know who that would be."

Jerome couldn't seem to help himself. He knew she was still talking but he wasn't listening anymore. He was focusing on her lips. Before he knew it his lips were on hers. Though it was probably only a 1 second kiss, Jerome thought it was like forever.

"Jerome!" Patricia cried, pushing him off.

"Sorry, I just, I couldn't..."

"Save it." Patricia stormed off to look for Willow or Mara. Jerome was still enchanced. The rumors were a hundred percent true.

* * *

"And he kissed you?" Mara asked in shock.

"I didn't kiss back I promise! He's your ex! I'd never do that to you." Patricia promised.

"I know Patty, the funny thing is, I'm not even upset that we broke up. Sure I was at first but now I don't even care."

"That's good. I wish I was as good at moving on as you."

Mara engulfed Patricia in a hug.

"What Jerome and I had wasn't real. What you and Eddie had, and still have, is as real as real can be." Patricia smiled.

"We should probably look for Willow." she realized.

* * *

"No, I don't accept your apology!" Willow yelled at Alfie. "You made a bet to kiss Patricia WHILE WE'RE DATING? And you keep flirting with Piper, I don't think kissing her was a mistake." Willow spat.

"Willow, you're over reacting. And anyway, lately I'm not even sure that we are dating. You've been so cold to me for the past couple days." Alfie said.

"So you thought you'd go test out your options and come back and tell me if you wanna break up for sure?"

"We just, we don't get along these days." Alfie said sadly.

"Well, I'll make it easy for you. I'm done. We're done. So who cares if we get along?!"

Before Alfie could respond, Willow stormed off only to run into Mara and Patricia.

"I'm leaving guys." she said.

"What why?" Mara asked.

"I just dumped Alfie, and I'm leaving." she croaked.

"Aww Willow." Patricia hugged her quickly.

"Look, Patricia, you should know, the boys, they made a bet to try and kiss you." Willow admitted.

* * *

**Authors Note: Stupid way to end it, I know. You're probably all like "What just happened? That was like a whirlwind of WTF!" I agree! I don't even know what I was thinking when I wrote this! But, it was slightly entertaining ****wasn't it? **

**First order of business: Sorry, there are just a few things I gotta say. And the first is a good one! Eddie's back next chapter! And it's a two month time skip to before Christmas. You may be wondering "Will Christmas be featured even though it's awkwardly September?" Well, the epilogue takes place on Christmas. So sort of.**

**Secondly: For English I have to write a creative story, so I've already deciding to base in on a book I read for school (called Navigating Early). You may wonder what the heck it has to do with HOA or FF. Well, the main character in the book is very similar to Eddie, so I figure why not just change the character's names and use the HOA personalities? Then I can post it as a one/two/three shot depending on how long it turns out. I want to have something that's not completely human interaction. Cause I write A LOT of dialogue and I promise you I can do descriptive writing as well.**

**OMG I'm listening to Heart Attack and it reminds me so much of Peddie! (Now do you understand my username?)**

**Responses (Once again, amazing reviews!):**

**prettylittlepeddie: Oh, you're gonna need them soon enough ;)**

**HOAlover4life: It's about to get 10 times better. ;)**

**sinfullysarcastic: Right?! Like Palfie and Patrome and just all of them need to have more (at least( brotp moments!**

**NESSY0401-PUPLE-HOA: Sorry about Walfie... but I promise you, this is not the end of their... well lets say friendship for now. Nina is just a big ball of mystery. Soon to be solved!**

**hbhs12: ME TOO! OMG JARA AND JEROY ARE BOTH MY SHIPS! Like I can easily ship both! I think everyone hates me now cause I made Jerome kiss Patricia!**

**DumDum40: Thank you!**

**Sibuna4260: Eddie will be back next chapter! And prepare to see a new side of him... No one can stop us from writing Peddie! It's our passion. Goood luck! I know how hard starting at a new school is (I did it two years in a row!) But I bet you'll have a good year!**

**Guest: We are opposites! I just hate Eddie with other girls because I think Patricia should be the only girl he sees. (In my world i'm Patricia, so I don't want my boyfriend looking at other women!) I hope you aren't too mad! I promise you, I will fix it!**

**bondlikesuperglue: HAHAHAHA I love you! Don't even worry! You know more than everyone else ;)**

**SilverPebbbles: Aww you are actually a really nice person to say that! But soon we may (or may not) learn that she does have another emotion in her. I love Mick! I think the show just cut him out and was like "NONE OF YOU!" But I still think he's adorable and deserves to be featured! And he will be even more so in the future.**

**Torispeace: STAHP, you always boost my self-esteem! Peddie next chapter, that's a promise! Oh, and I thought you'd be interested to know that Miss Tai Plosh is joining the Prequel (the chapter I'm writing now) as we speak! And her and Patricia- well, I won't spoil it for you!**

**Houseofanubislover89: I hope you like him! And you will learn soon that Rufus isn't even the biggest jerk!**

**Chosen0ne110800: Denby is certainly going to shake things up soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: BEFORE I START ANYTHING: I don't ship Patrome! I promise you 100% they are strictly brotp. **

**The start of this chapter is its own introduction, so I don't need to give you one. Yes, Eddie does show up in this chapter I promise! It just takes a little while. But when I promise Eddie, I keep my promise. Just so you know, Micks party was in late October so right now it's some where around Christmas. I don't even know no to prepare you for the Chapter 13. Some of you have had some suspicions, but it's probably one of the biggest plot twists I've thrown in there. As well as Chapter 14.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

It had been almost exactly 2 months since Mick's party. Patricia found out about the bet, needless to say she was NOT happy. After weeks of arguing, she finally agreed to let it go if they all gave her the money Jerome would've won.

Willow and Alfie had barely spoken a word to each other. Actually, everyone was pretty much ignoring each other. Neither Patricia nor Mara talked to Jerome, Patricia and Mick had an awkward exchange sometimes, and Piper and Alfie didn't dare to near each other. No one has heard from Eddie in over a month. Amber had woken up, but was extremely weak. Everything was a mess. And it was about to get messier.

Patricia was walking with Mara to class when she got the first shock.

"Patricia Williamson?" the principal said coming around the corner. "Can I see you in my office?"

Mara and Patricia glanced at each other as Patricia walked off with him.

"Hey Mara!" Willow said.

"Hi Willow... Patricia just got hauled off by the principal, so you think theres any reason to worry?" Mara asked.

"I don't know, she's Patricia. She probably bailed of of detention or something. No biggie."

"Ya, you're probably right." Mara said, shrugging "Hey, I was thinking... We haven't gone to see KT in a while. Amber will probably be going over with them soon, maybe we should go visit."

"Aww, I wish I could Mars! But I actually took up a new art class after school."

"Oh, that should be fun. I'll tell you what happens when I go visit then."

* * *

Patricia sat in the police station across from Denby. She couldn't believe she was getting all the blame for this!

"Your finger prints were all over our security footage. We knew something suspicious was going on!" Denby said sternly.

"Did you actually take the time to WATCH the footage? I'm not the one who should be in trouble here!" Patricia cried.

"Breaking and entering into a JAIL of all places is hardly legal. And hacking into the security footage is even worse. You're in a heck of a lot of trouble young lady!" Denby scolded.

"Do you actually think Amber would do that to herself? She's NOT the emo type at all. And why would she carve a J into her face?! I suspected Nina, I watched the footage, it was Nina. She needs to be punished!" Patricia said.

"It's great that you have such concern for Ms. Millington, but she's being taken care of. You should now worry about you. Congrats, you're being arrested."

"You can't arrest me! I haven't done anything wrong! It was evidence! I had to see it!"

Patricia was starting to panic, but an could blame her? She'd lost so much, and now she was about to get hauled off to jail? She may as well be dead.

"Finally, you lost your tough exterior. I knew you would eventually." Denby said slyly.

_Tough exterior._ Tough exterior. Where has she heard that before? Patricia couldn't quite put her finger on it. She took a deep breath in and allowed the guards to handcuff her.

* * *

Willow walked into her art class and grabbed a smock. She then took a seat next to a tall boy with shaggy blonde hair. Wait? _Mick?_

"Mick?" Willow asked.

"Hm?" Mick said looking up. "Oh, hi Willow. I didn't know you were into art."

"I didn't know you were either... You don't exactly seem like the type..."

"I know, my mom forced me to take this class till winter sports start up in January. Apparently without sports I'm useless, so I have to find a new talent." Willow chuckled.

"Well, you never know, you could end up being really talented."

"Or not. I vote not."

"Ok class!" The teacher said, clapping her hands. "I want to get a feel for what all of you can do, so for now we will have free draw. Pick any object in the room and draw and paint it to the best of your ability."

Willow instantly knew exactly what she wanted to draw. It may have seemed odd to some, but she decided to draw the inside of the sink. The colors, unlike usual, we're all separate after being washed off, so it looked like a rainbow.

"Pssst. Willow." Mick whispered.

"Yes Mick?" Willow asked.

"I have no idea what to draw!" Mick admitted shyly.

Willow thought for a moment, then handed him a paintbrush.

"Here, draw this. It's simple yet complex at the same time." she said.

Mick had a totally confused look on his face, but still took the paintbrush and began to sketch.

* * *

"You got arrested and I'm the person you wasted your call on?!" Mara cried into the phone. She had just entered the mental hospital when Patricia called her.

"I didn't want to talk to my parents or Piper!" Patricia said.

"Huh. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. All I did was 'tamper' with security footage. The worst I can get is community service."

"Are your parents there yet?"

"No, but they're on their way. Knowing Piper, she'll probably confess to helping me and I won't have to run away for as long."

"Patricia, you can't run away. Where would you go?"

"I'd catch the next bus to Eddie's old town."

"They have buses that go there?"

"How do you think he got there? Look, I have to go but hopefully I'll be out by tonight."

"Ok, bye." Mara hung up and walked over to the front desk. "Hello." she said to the woman. "I'm here to see KT Rush."

"Oh I'm sorry dear, KT has a doctors appointment. You won't be able to visit her today." The woman responded.

"Oh..." Mara thought for a moment. "May I see Fabian Rutter?"

"I suppose so yes."

The woman made Mara a visitors pass and escorted her to Fabians room.

"Hello Fabian." Mara said, closing the door behind her.

"Mara. I haven't seen any of you in so long." Fabian said, oddly cheerful.

"Ya, it's been an interesting few months. But hey, its almost Christmas! Will you get to go home?" Mara inquired.

"I think I may go over Eddies, if they allow me."

"All the way to his old town?"

"Oh you didn't hear? He's coming back."

"Wait what?" Mara gasped.

"He called only a few minutes ago. He heard Patricia got arrested from Piper." Fabian told her.

"Piper?"

"She felt bad since she helped Patricia break in, so she decided to give her what she really wants."

"Wow, Patty is sure gonna be surprised."

"I know."

"I mean, she clearly isn't over him, but, I don't know of they'll get back together." Mara said, chuckling.

"I know Eddie wants to, but he also said that she'll probably wanna see if they still 'have something' or if he's changed. Oh, would you like some coffee?" Fabian asked.

"Love some." Mara said with a smile.

* * *

Patricia looked down at her outfit on disgust. She was being forced to swear the classic orange jumpsuit, her fiery red hair up in a pony tail. She sat at the table, alone, and miserable. Her parents were able to get her only one day of community service, which would start in an hour. But for now she just had to sit here. Bored out of her mind.

Suddenly, a familiar shadow appeared outside the door. Patricia thought she was going crazy. She hadn't even been thinking of Eddie, had she? It was clearly his outline. But why would he be here? She was imagining things. But the door then started to open. The knob turned and sure enough, Eddie walked in. He looks pretty much the same as before, nothing had changed.

"Oh lord. I know people supposedly hallucinate in prison but I've barely been here 2 hours." She held her head.

"Well, lucky for you, you aren't hallucinating, you know unless you see Adam Sandler next to me or something." Eddie joked.

"Oh please, I would obviously hallucinate Keegan Allen." Patricia stood up and ran to Eddie, wrapping her arms around him.

"Ahem!" The guard coughed, and she immediately let go. She sat back down at the table, Eddie across from her.

"You came back." Patricia said, smile spreading across her face.

"You got arrested. I like this game." Eddie teased.

"Oh haha. But all I have to do is my community service and I'm done here."

"Thank god, I was so worried!" Eddie admitted.

"Are you... Are you back for good?" Patricia asked hesitantly.

"I'm back for good. My moms been better for about a week now. I was planning to come back after Christmas but then Piper called me-"

"Piper called you?" Patricia raised an eyebrow.

"Ya, she said she felt bad that you were getting all the blame for this."

"Wow, that was... Really nice of her."

"You sound surprised. I thought she was the nice one?" Eddie asked.

"She is, it's just, things have been a little awkward since Mick's October party. Her and Alfie kissed."

"What?" Eddie gasped.

"Ya, and long story short him and Willow broke up."

"Wow. Well, you still look as good as ever, even on an orange jumpsuit." Eddie said, winking at her.

"Don't flatter me, this thing is disgusting!"

"I had to wear one of those once. It helps to make it your own."

"How the heck do I make it my own?" Eddie chuckled.

"Unbutton it, duh."

"Right, so now I'm the slutty prisoner." This time both of them laughed, and there was a moment where they were agin in sync. For a moment, it was once again perfect.

"Williamson," the guard said. "It's time for your friend to go."

"What do you mean?! He just got here!" Patricia protested.

"Your community service is starting." The guard reminded her.

* * *

Mara got up to leave, grabbing her bag.

"Thanks Fabian, I actually had a really good time." Mara said.

"Me too." Fabian said. Fabian waved goodbye to Mara as she walked out the door.

When Mara stepped outside, she noticed few nurses guiding in a weak looking Amber. That's right, Amber was now in the asylum. For "harming herself" even though the girls knew it was Nina who had hurt her.

* * *

"Nice work Dexter, way to draw!" the teacher praised. She was currently walking around observing the students work.

"Willow!" Mick whispered once more. "You have to help me! This drawing is a disaster!" Mick motioned to his blob of paint brush that looked like it could've been drawn by a 3rd grader.

"Ok... Umm... Try to make the tip of the brush more pointed." Willow advised.

Mick quickly did as she said, changing the painting before the teacher could see it. When he had finished, it actually looked decent.

"Well, what do ya know?" Mick said happily. "It's actually pretty good. You're a life saver Willow!"

"Hey, no problem." Willow smiled.

"Mick Campbell." The teacher said walking over. "A little sloppy, but I see potential." A huge smile broke out on Micks face. He winked at Willow.

* * *

**Authors Note: I feel like my chapters keep getting shorter! But I COULD start combining and make less chapters. Thoughts? To think, the last book wouldve been over by now! Still (about) 9 chapters left. But I think you guys are starting to sense the end pairings. I gave you a bit of a taste here. Next chapter, be ready!**

**Ugh I am so stressed out! Does anyone know how to take a test on a book you didn't read? Cause that's what I'm doing tomorrow. I know, terrible. But it was the WORST book ever. And I couldn't do it! I'm currently looking up summaries and character charts that could possibly help me. Tomorrow I have quizzes First, second, third AND fourth period. Quizzes all the way up to lunch. Whoopie.**

**AND on top of that I have a huge audition Tuesday. (I'm on a- don't judge, I know it's weird, competitive Musical Theater team.) And I'm already getting sick to my stomach thinking about it. It's not like I need to get a good part, but I was moved up to a class with high schoolers (I'm in 8th grade) because I'm at the top of my age level. Needless to say, it's going to be pretty much impossible to beat out high school kids for lead rolls.**

**AND I have a new 3 or 4 shot that should be up shortly, as well as a possible new multi-chap. PLUS I'm need to make serious Prequel progress since the sequel is almost over and I can't keep you guys waiting too long! Tomorrow I should post another chapter (BEST ON YET BY THE WAY) and I'll tell you if I'm still so stressed.**

**Responses:**

**prettylittlepeddie: YAY! Eddie's back! And next chapter will be even better. (More drama.)**

**NESSY0401-PUPLE-HOA: I know, I got lots of mixed feedback on Patrome. But Nina reveals are coming next chapter!**

**HOAlover4life: Thank you! But I think you'll understand how it gets better next chapter ;)**

**SilverPebbbles: You have no idea how much that means to me. I have a problem with how other poeple portray her too, probably because I'm so similar to her in real life. But people forget she DOES have feelings and she is a person! Trust me, Jerome will back the hell off! LOADS of Peddie fluff to come.**

**hbhs12: Right! I can't chose which side I'm on! Ya, the boys are not the nicest.**

**Torispeace: Tai is so fun to write about! Let's just say, she's got a bit of an attraction to someone... and it really ticks Patty off (even though she's in a relationship! OH TAI!) I know, Jerome's a bad bad dude.**

**bondlikesuperglue: Ya, I figured you'd react like that! But don't worry, he will BACK OFF.**

**Sibuna4260: Piper did something nice this chapter, but does she have more bitchiness in her? We will see.**

**Houseofanubislover89: HAHA! I knew people would think that, cause reading it over I thought it too!**

**Guest: I'm glad! And you'll have to wait and see... the pairing at the end are pretty risky.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: We are currently in new territory! I haven't Written "Chapter 13" yet. Honestly I'm really excited. The Peddie rekindling is starting, Nina's new agent is up to no good, and the girls are making a plan. I wonder if it will lead to something good or bad. Hmmm. The end of this chapter... Legit prepare yourself. You may have a heart attack! Jk! But it's crazy. It's the 7 words you've been fearing to hear since S.O.S. started. And you should listen to "The Devil Within" on loop while reading :)**

**BTW I wanna see big reactions! (This chapter and the next one...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

"Ya, well she hasn't exactly spoke to me in a few months." Jerome admitted to Eddie. The two were talking about Patricia in homeroom.

"Why not?" Eddie asked.

"You have to promise you won't kill me!" Jerome said, worried.

"No promises there." Eddie said suspiciously.

"I... I got caught up in the moment and I kissed her."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down. It's not like you've never done it. She didn't kiss back if that's what you're worried about." Jerome said.

"It's just-why would you...?"

"I couldn't help myself. She's just so..."

"I know." Eddie said in a tone that was a mix of dreamy and frustrated.

Just as they said this in walked Mara, Patricia, and Willow. They were all whispering about something.

"And they still haven't caught the driver?" Mara asked Patricia in a hushed tone.

"They don't know who hit her." Patricia said.

"How can they still not know?" Willow cried.

"Like I said, this is just what I overheard. But Victor says who hit Evelyn covered their tracks incredibly well. And, can I just say, Denby didn't seem too shocked." Patricia said.

"I bet a million bucks it was Rufus." Mara said.

"I'm telling you, I think we need to give whole 'having KT turn him in' thing another go!" Willow said.

"You really think that'll work?" Patricia didn't seem convinced.

"It's worth a shot. We know he's the one who hurt KT, we know he's dangerous." Willow said.

"Well, it wouldn't be a terrible idea." Mara admitted.

"I just feel like everything we do backfires. I got arrested yesterday." Patricia cried.

The girls sat down, and Eddie tapped Patricia on the shoulder.

"How was community service?" he asked as she turned around.

"Just great." she sassed.

"Oh good, well maybe now that you're done you can make out with Jerome and Mick I your free time." Eddie spat.

Patricia's jaw dropped. How could he even say something like that?

"Excuse me?"

"Oh ya. Jerome told me all about how you're charming all the guys." Eddie said, scowl on his face.

"I'm not charming anyone!"

"They think otherwise."

"Since when are you such a jerk? It's none of your business who's interested in me or who I 'charmed' or whatever."

"You were just waiting to get rid of me. So that the moment I left you could bat your eyelashes for someone else." Patricia inhaled sharply.

"Ya, you know what, you're exactly right." Patricia grabbed her bag and stormed out of the classroom.

"Are you on your man period or something?" Willow sassed.

Eddie immediately felt guilty. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He should've known better. He shouldn't have interrogated her. It wasn't her fault that Jerome and Mick now had massive crushes on her. She probably didn't lead them on. But, it felt like old times. When guys would try to get close to her and Eddie would get some sort of protective instinct to get her away from them. _Jealousy._ That's the word. He had been overcome with jealousy.

* * *

"KT?" Amber said, approaching the curly haired girl.

"Uh hi... Umm?"

"Its Amber." Ambers face lit up in a bright smile.

"Amber! I knew I knew an Amber!" KT cried.

"You, you remembered me?"

"Ya. I mean, I couldn't forget you! You're just so..." KT stopped herself before she said something embarrassing.

"So?"

"KT!" Patricia fired barging in. "There is something I need you to do."

"Patricia?" Amber said shocked. She looked closely at her face and Patricia had obviously been crying. "Are you ok? Did... Did something happen with Eddie?"

"You would know. Does Nina still keep you in the loop?" Patricia spat, sitting down. Amber got a sad look on her face that made Patricia instantly feel bad. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean that it's just-"

"It's ok." Amber insisted. "I know you didn't mean it."

"Amber.. Can I have a minute to talk to KT alone?" Patricia asked.

"Sure thing." Amber said reluctantly getting up.

"KT," Patricia said softly. "I overheard the police talking. An officer will be here tomorrow. You need to tell him that you got your memory back and you remembered that Rufus Zeno is the one who hurt you. Ok?"

KT thought for a moment, then boldly said. "_Ok."_

* * *

"Patricia?!" Eddie called down the halls. He had missed two classes just looking for her. Where could she have possibly gone? She wouldn't have gone home would she?

"Patricia?!" he called again.

"What?" Eddie whipped around to the red head girl behind him.

"Oh my god. Thank god your ok." he breathed.

"Why? So you could ask me about my many affairs with the men of Pinewoods?" she scoffed.

"No." he said, inching closer to her. "So I could apologize. I'm so, so sorry. I got jealous ok?" Patricia sighed.

"It's ok. I forgive you." she said.

"Where were you? I was looking everywhere?!"

"I was... Taking care of some unfinished business."

"That can't be good."

"No, it is good. Trust me." Patricia assured.

"Eddie Miller and Patricia Williamson!" A teacher scolded coming up to them. "Neither of you have been in class all morning! You both have detention!"

* * *

"I can't believe she didn't get in more trouble! We go through all this work for nothing I tell you! NOTHING!" Nina cried to the hooded person in front of her.

"Not for nothing. She snapped." The disguised voice said.

"What do you mean?" Nina asked.

"I mean she just completed stage 5 for us." The voice told her.

"What?! That's incredible! Yes! Yes! So we've won?!" Nina cried.

"We've won."

"How long do you think?" Nina asked eagerly.

"Give it till tomorrow afternoon."

"Finally, the day I've been waiting for is here." Nina cheered.

* * *

Patricia plopped down in detention, clearly miserable.

"You would sit next to me." Eddie said with a smirk.

"Would you like me to pick a different seat?" she scoffed.

"No, that ones just fine." Both of them were trying to hide their smiles.

"You know this is your fault. That we're here." Patricia said matter-o-factly.

"I didn't get mad and storm off."

"You were trying to piss me off."

"I was TRYING to make you feel how I was. I mix of sad and mad. I didn't expect you to LEAVE."

"I MAY have over reacted."

"May have?"

"Ugh shut up Eddie."

"I was barely even talking, Yacker." Patricia bit her lip to keep a smile from spreading across her face. "Oh NOW your quiet."

"I was thinking for a second. Calm down." Patricia said.

"What were you think about?" he asked like a small child.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Were you think about me?" He said this again, in a childish mocking tone.

"I was thinking that I wish you'd stop talking!"

"No you weren't." Eddie teased.

"Whatever."

"I bet you were thinking: 'damn Eddie looks so hot today. Is that a new shirt. It's totally his color.' I'm right aren't I?"

Patricia burst out in laughter as he said this.

"Patricia! Eddie! QUIET!" the supervisor demanded. Eddie whipped out a piece of paper and began to write. When he finished he slid it over to Patricia.

**Hi Yacker.**

It said. Patricia smiled and wrote back:

**Hi Weasel.**

Eddie:

**How r u today?**

Patricia:

**Suckish. Hbu?**

Eddie:

**Awww Yackers not happy**.

Patricia:

**Well duh. Look who I'm sitting next to!**

Eddie:

**HEY!**

Patricia giggled.

"Ok detentionees! I have to run to a meeting. Just, stay here for 20 more minutes." The supervisor said.

But of course, the minute she left, everyone jumped up and ran to the door. To their disappointment, it was locked.

"Damn it!" Patricia cried.

"Oh, it's not like you had anything better to do anyway." Eddie scoffed.

"Hey, you don't know that. I could've been going out or something." Patricia said, crossing her arms.

"Well, I could've been going our or something too. You never know."

"I never asked."

"Oh. Well then this is awkward." Patricia chuckled at how adorable Eddie was.

They didn't understand exactly what happened. Who leaned it first, who kissed who, but they definitely kissed. No more than 5 seconds later they both pulled away, shocked looks on their faces.

"Sorry!" they both scrambled to say, and they say back down, this time completely silent.

* * *

The next day came around quick and KT was ready and prepared to lie to the cops. She couldn't say no to Patricia. She knew that they used to be close friends, and I all honesty she was a bit scared of her. She told them the story with confidence. Obviously they had more questions, so she had to lie to answer them. She did well. She _thought_.

"What were you talking to the police about?" Amber asked.

"I-I don't think I should say." Kt said.

"Oh, ok. Just know, the police take everything you say and twist it to make it sound bad."

"Really? How so?"

"When I had to talk to them they totally ignored the fat I was being threatened and blackmailed and looked at what I'd done. They didn't wanna know my side of the story. They just want justice." Amber warned.

* * *

Patricia was being extra careful today. She couldn't jump into Eddie. She knew he'd wanna talk about the kiss and that was the last thing she wanted to discuss right now. She already had enough on her plate and she was not in he mood to deal with her "Eddie issues."

"Your Eddie issues?" Mara asked as Patricia explained all this to her.

"Keep up. It's boy issues involving Eddie." Patricia said.

"I still can't believe you kissed. That mean you guys are still so in love with each other. Give it a day and you'll be back together."

"No, we aren't getting back together. It hurts Mara. You don't know how much it hurt me to love him. My heart keeps breaking and I don't like it. I don't like the power he has over me. I don't like that I love him. But I do. It's like, when you have an addiction. It's something you have to live with."

"Whatever. I gotta get to class." Mara shut her locker and hurried off.

From behind the corner, Eddie felt his heart breaking. She didn't want to get back together. He hadn't mean to be spying on her, he just sort of over heard his name.

Patricia was packing up her things when she go a text:

**You're damn right your gonna have to live with it. And I'll make it hell.**  
**-J**

Patricia dropped the two books in her hands. A new emotion had overcome her. Fear. Fear stronger than any fear she'd ever felt before. She hardly noticed Eddie running over to pick her dropped books up and handing them to her. He didn't ask what was wrong, but he saw the fear in her eyes. More fear than he had ever seen in her. She'd cracked.

Eddie wrapped his strong arms around Patricia and she buried her face in his chest. He made her feel safer, but nothing could make her feel completely safe now.

"It's starting again." she whispered into his shirt.

"What's starting?!" Eddie cried.

"She's back." Patricia croaked.

"Can Mara Jaffray, Willow Jenks and Patricia Williamson please report to the office?" The secruitary said over the loud speaker.

* * *

"She's been released." Denby informed the girls.

"What?!" They all cried.

_"Nina Martin has been released from prison." _

* * *

**Authors Note: Oh ya. I've been waiting for this moment since I started S.O.S. The reason she was released is beyond confusing and I tell you some I it at the start of chapter 14. However, you won't truly understand for a while. If you thought that was a shock, just wait. I have loads in store for you. And, the biggest surprise is something that I wasn't gonna have happen, but I changed my mind cause I know you guys will love it. Wanna hint? Well I know I've been playing with your hearts and making me seem like I hate a certain couple, but I may- or may not, change your mind. We will see.**

**That little Peddie kiss was for all y'all begging for Peddie!**

**Update: SO 3 of my quizzes went well. The one on the book I didn't read is kind of up in the air. I just made "educated guesses" for the things I didn't know, so at this point I could get anywhere between a 70-95. Which for me, sucks.**

**Also, this isn't really a big deal, but I'm tied for top Latin student of my grade level in the state, and I'm currently having to help kids with their Latin because "it's so hard" and "they don't get it." So, if anyone wants me to do their Latin homework for them I can just add it to my assignment stack, NO BIGGIE. Gosh, people can be annoying sometimes.**

**Anyway, enough about my ever so boring life.**

**Responses (I apologize if I didn't get your review till late and didn't respond!):**

**HOAlover4life: Thanks! I definitely had all you guys' well wishes in mind while guessing on half the multiple choice! **

**prettylittlepeddie: Not just one cute moment... haha ya I figured I had to put a TOR character in SOMEWHERE! Thanks for the tip though! It helped a lot! If I fail, at least I made my best effort to understand the book though I didn't read it!**

**hbhs12: I promise you, this is just a taste of the Peddie moments (some which are outright HILARIOUS). i'm calling it Millow for now... and there's more to come :)**

**Sibuna4260: I'm honestly not sure what you're gonna think of Fabian by the end of this, who you'll ship him with I mean. But I like Millow too! Its a bit of an experiment with a risky pairing... And they actually did just the opposite! And the strangest thing is the explanation as to why! Thanks so much! Ugh I hope I can pull of my songs, then I should be fine! **

**Houseofanubislover89: IKR! And now she's OUT?! AND WTF A J TEXT!? I thought that was over and done with! But, maybe something good CAN come out of Amber's time there... Don't you worry about Peddie, they're going to love each other till death. Fabian and Mara will be ****interesting... (OH BTW: There's a huge clue in this response...)**

**bondlikesuperglue: You are just like: WTF your pairing ARE WEIRD! HAHAH kidding ily! I'm calling them Millow for now... WATCH OUT FOR THAT DENBY.**

**Torispeace: Don't you worry... I didn't say Eddie was interested in HER! The girl is trouble! **

**SilverPebbbles: HAhahah I will be lucky to get an 80 at this point! LOADS of Peddie fluffiness! Fabes is getting better... so much better that he doesn't really need and more help (HINT HINT).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: I'm sure you're anxious to pick up right where we left off, so I won't keep you waiting! There's some kind funny Peddie in this one- I think you'll appreciate my humor even more as it goes on. I currently feel very light-headed, so we'll see if I faint by the time I'm done editing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

"No! No that's impossible!" Mara cried.

"I'm afraid not. They found evidence that the texts weren't coming from her." Denby said.

"No. They were coming from her! We know for sure!" Willow said, about to cry.

"Her fingerprints weren't on any of the phones the texts were coming from." Denby informed them.

"No, no. This can't be happening!" Mara was beginning to panic, meanwhile Patricia was being oddly silent.

"There is good news though. Your friend KT got her memory back. She will be returning home. And Rufus Zeno, the man who hurt her, was taken to prison." Denby said.

* * *

"Guys," Patricia said. "Today, right before we got called to the office I got a text from J."

"No. This can't be happening. Not after everything we went through!" Mara cried.

They got a text:

**I'll keep quiet, you won't even know I'm here. If you think it's Nina, guess again. I don't play games. I got her out of prison. And I'll make your lives worse than ever before. You'll never know what hit you.**  
**-J**

"Ok, so there's a new J, someone who is tougher than Nina. Someone who hates us more than Nina did, if that's possible." Patricia said, trying to process.

"Yacker!" Eddie said running down the hall. "What happened? Why did you get called to the office?"

Patricia got another text:

**The more Eddie knows, the more he gets hurt.**  
**-J**

"Uh- Rufus went back to prison." she said pretending to be happy.

"Can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Eddie asked. Patricia exchanged glances with Mara and Willow.

"Umm sure." Patricia said. The two walked across the hall.

"If this about yesterday- Eddie I'm not going to talk about that-"

"What happened earlier?! Was it some weird girl hormonal thing?" Eddie sounded extremely concerned.

"No, no, I just forgot-something."

"You forgot something? Why are you keeping stuff from me?"

"Eddie! You aren't my boyfriend anymore you need to stop worrying about me! I can take care of myself."

"I never said you couldn't take care of yourself I was just worried!" Eddie retorted.

"Worried. Right. You're always so worried about me."

"Boyfriend or not I still care about you and nothing you say, no matter how many times you push me away, it isn't gonna change that." Eddie winced saying these words, and people started to watch them.

"Well, look this is not easy for me to say but you need to stay away from me for a while. It's for your own good." Patricia walked off. The fear was still burning within her. I was going to hurt Eddie. She couldn't let that happen. Not after his mom, not after everything she'd done.

* * *

"I'm assuming you heard." Susan said to her family at the dinner table. "Nina Martin has been released."

"Oh I've heard." Piper said, scooping some more potatoes onto her plate. "Everyone was talking about it."

"Did you hear Patricia?" Scott asked his daughter, who for once was being quiet.

"Of course I did." Patricia mumbled. They all eyed Patricia suspiciously. She certainly wasn't acting like herself. "Why are you all looking at me like that?!"

"I guess we're just worried that Nina will start to bully you again." Her mom said.

"Did you not hear? The texts weren't coming for her. She was probably black-mailed to take the blame." Piper said.

"Why are you so sure of that?" Patricia spat.

"The evidence..."

"The evidence is crap. They have no clue what the hell they're talking about. Of course they were coming from Nina!"

"Fine, whatever believe what you want." Piper said.

The phone rang and Patricia got up to answer it.

"Hello." she said in a monotone voice.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME NINA GOT RELEASED FROM PRISON?" the person on the other line said.

"Eddie. CALM DOWN. Stop panicking. It told you, I'm fine!"

"She texted you didn't she? She said something To you didn't she?"

"Eddie-"

"You don't trust me anymore do you? Ugh whatever. I'll regain your trust. Just wait."

* * *

Willow walked into art class, slightly less excited. She was nervous. J could be anywhere messing anything up for her. She saw Mick smiling and waving at her. She softened a bit and went to sit next to him.

"Hey Willow." he said.

"Hey Mick." she said, perking up quite a bit. "You're back. That means you must like it."

"I don't lie art- I just like the company." He smirked. Willow blushes a bit. Then she got a text:

**It's always either a loser or a player for Willow. The more you fight the worse it gets. I won't set you free until break you. You'll never know what hit you.**  
**-J**

Not this again. The girls thought they were done. Thought they were free. When really it was just beginning.

About halfway through the class, Willow excused herself to the restroom. The minute she got away she immediately called Patricia.

"Trixie! J texted me again. I'm freaking out!" she cried.

"I know, I'm scared willow. Really scared. This J is threatening to hurt Eddie, and Eddies really suspicious. He's not gonna quittill he gets answers." Patricia said.

"He cares about you. And you care about him, that's why you're protecting him."

What Patricia and Willow didn't know, is that a similar conversation was going on at the same time close by.

"I don't know what to tell you Eddie." Mick said onto his phone.

"Can you- can you tell me you'll talk to her?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not gonna talk to Patricia for you. I already had my own issues with her while you were gone."

"Please. She's not letting me in. Ever since we kissed in detention she's totally been shutting me out. I mean, she will no let up. I can't get her to trust me."

"So, make her jealous." Mick suggested.

"What?"

"Tomorrow pretend to be on the phone with your new 'girlfriend' from your own town. Make it really lovey-dovey."

"You think that'll work?"

"It ALWAYS works with girls."

"So, who do I actually call?" Eddie asked.

"I guess- you could call me?" Mick said, scowling.

"This bound to me awkward."

"It's for Patricia. Just keep telling yourself that."

"It's for Yacker, it's for Yacker."

"Inside your head please!" Mick begged.

* * *

"Hey.. Babe?" Eddie said awkwardly into the phone. Patricia was supposed to be walking down the hall any second now and he'd just called Mick.

"Is that the best you can do?" Mick said.

"Huh. Hey baby. Even though I can't see you I know you look beautiful." Eddie tried.

"Its not good, but it's an improvement. Now keep it up! I just saw her leave class with Mara."

"I know you miss me. Aww I miss you to!" Eddie kept "sweet talking" Mick as Patricia and Mara stood by Maras locker.

"Who is he talking to?" Patricia whispered.

"Don't know, don't care." Mara said, piling books into her bag.

"Did he just call them BABE?"

"I don't know Patricia, I'm not listening."

"He never even called ME babe cause he said it made me sound like a slut."

"Well, then he probably thinks the girl he's talking to is a slut then."

"You think it's a girl?" Patricia was officially panicked.

"No, I think he's calling a guy babe." Mara said sarcastically.

"MARA! This is serious. What if he has a new girlfriend?"

"Then you have every right to move on, which you clearly haven't."

"We KISSED. WE KISSED AND NOW HE'S CALLING HIS GIRLFRIEND." Patricia said angrily.

"Calm down! Don't be so jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Patricia retorted,

"Sure."

"I just think that he shouldn't have a girlfriend, because he's too busy with schoolwork thats all."

"What are you his mother?" Mara said.

"Of course he has a new girlfriend. Why wouldn't he? He's a total catch. Especially in that shirt." Patricia sighed.

She should've known that some other girl would get to him. She shouldn't have pushed him away. She should've just told him how she felt from the start and she wouldn't be in this mess. Now she lost her chance. It was too late. She'd lost.

* * *

"So class." Their teacher, Ms. Valentine said. "Today we dare starting a project that's going to count for 1/4 of your grade. I'm falling it, the marriage project. Each of you will be paired with your partner that you picked at the beginning of the term."

Patricia's eyes widened. At the start of the term they had to picks partner of the opposite gender, so of course she paired up with Eddie, Mara with Jerome, Willow with Alfie, etc.

"Tomorrow when you come into class the two of you will be married and have to take of challenges as a married couple." Ms. Valentine explained.

"Why are we doing this?" Jerome asked.

"Because, this is going to prepare you for life. All juniors and seniors have to do it, so why used to it because you'll be doing it again next year." Ms. valentine explained. "So pair up!"

Eddie walked over to Patricias desk and say next to her.

"So we're married now. That means you have to start being honest with me." He said.

"Ok fine, let's be totally honest. Who were you on the phone with earlier?" Patricia asked.

"My- my friend. My friend who's a girl." Eddie said.

"So your girlfriend?"

"Sort of. I guess you could call her that."

"What's her name?" Patricia asked.

_Crap_. Eddie clearly hadn't thought this through so he thought of the first name that and to mind.

"Jade. Her name is Jade **(get it?)**."

"Well, what's she like?"

"She's- she's an actress. She acts for a living." Eddie stuttered.

"That is the definition of an actress. So is she older? I mean, if it's her job..."

"She uh- dropped out of high school." Eddie lied.

"Oh. Umm, is she on any TV shows?"

"Uh ya. She's on this one show called umm Palace of Ra **(I crack myself up!)** and she plays... Victoria. Victoria... Wilson **(whenever I have to come up with a fake name for Patty I use Victoria Wilson.)** But, there's no way you could watch the show because it only airs in Japan."

"I see." Patricia said.

Across the room, Mara and Jerome were having an equally awkward time.

"So, are you excited that we're married?" Jerome asked in a monotone voice.

"So excited." Mara mumbled.

"I wonder... I wonder what challenges Valentine will make us do."

"She'll probably throw children at us or something and see how we react."

"Throwing children?! That's dark Jaffray!" Mara chuckled.

"That's not what I meant!"

"I sure hope not. I don't want you throwing our kids!"

Meanwhile, Alfie and Willow were completely ignoring each other. Or rather Willow was ignoring Alfie.

"Willow c'mon. We're ting to fail this project if you don't talk to me." Alfie begged.

"I don't want to talk to you." Willow huffed.

"And I respect that ok, I do. I was a jerk."

"You bet you were." Willow spat.

"I'm sorry. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"You don't have to tell me again." Willow sighed.

"I won't stop till you forgive me."

"Fine, I forgive you. Happy now?" Willow spat.  
"No, I'm not. I know your still mad." Alfie said.

"Look, why don't we just swap partners with Piper and Mick. That way you can be with who you really like."

"Piper isn't speaking to me either!"

"Well maybe she'll be more forgiving." Willow said, glaring at him.

* * *

**Authors Note: So, I know it was random but I've been writing all these one shots about some marriage project and I just figured it would work better in the story. But Eddie and Mick bromance! Loving it! And sorry for butting in while Eddie was talking, but seriously, I was laughing at myself up there. Palace of Ra and it only airs in Japan. Because Wilson sounds like a totally Japanese last name. But when Patty got all jealous I was like "Don't worry, it's only Mick!" Haha. Let's see what she does next.**

**Ugh I still feel light headed. WTF is going on?!**

**Thank you all for you well wishes! Seriously, auditions were great (I think I knocked it out of the park)! And I finally have more time to write! That means the new 3 shot (possibly 4 shot, haven't decided) will be up hopefully this weekend!**

**And, I can confirm to you all that the new J is PROBABLY not Nina, I wouldn't go down that path again. I'm sure a lot of you will figure it out, the real shock (I keep repeating myself) will come with the reveal, but won't be the reveal.**

**OMG! CAPTURE THIS WEEK! I actually cried, not gonna lie. When Jade was like "That's not really in the spirit of the game." I was like "YOU TELL 'EM JADE! THAT'S WHAT THEY GET FOR EATING ALL THE PEANUT BUTTER!" Omg I love her!**

**Responses (which were AMAZING!):**

**prettylittlepeddie: Wait till you see what she does while released... and the marriage project is going to bring a VERY awkward scenario in for Peddie!**

**Guest: Yay, yay, YAY!**

**Guest: Nina's trouble, and you certainly will be seeing a bit more of her shortly!**

**Guest: That's such a good theory! Trust me, you're gonna wanna hold onto that.**

**Houseofanubislover89: It's good you don't understand it because if you did you might kill me. Nina and Patricia are going to SERIOUSLY butt heads especially now that she's out. I'm kind of obsessed with their rivalry. And I have to tell you, this J isn't Nina. You will find out why the police let Nina off so easy soon!**

**bondlikesuperglue: You're getting closer! Much closer to the truth! But you aren't quite there yet. Peddie is coming! But, Kamber is having a bit of a set back, don't give up though! If you think Patty was being targeted before... just wait till you see what was ACTUALLY going on!**

**Torispeace: Yup, I would've told you if it was Rufus for sure! You'll find out how that person ties in shortly. The Peddie drama is going to become even more next chapter! I hope you enjoyed Jade! Yes, Tai has EXCELLENT taste ;)**

**hbhs12: KT is definitely making some sort of mistake...**

**LoveWillRemember: The fact that you said Nina and Peddie together was a bit ironic... HINT HINT!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**ChiBaby12345: That's what I hope for! More are absolutely coming. I've been saying this a lot, but biggest surprise ever.. it's coming!**

**Cat: THANK YOU! THis story was really fun to write too!**

**Daddy Directioner: Honestly, PLL fans drive me out of my mind insane! The majority of the fandom... not smart tbh! I can totally see why you'd suspect Melissa though! I would tell you my suspects, BUT then this response would go on forever because I spend all my time rewatching old PLL eps and coming up with theories!**

**HOAlover4life: Don't feel safe! EVERYTHING IS ABOUT TO CHANGE! It's true though, C FOR ME! I've never seen it! But I would love to and I will PM you ASAP! And I'm pretty much the girliest girl ever! AND A HUGE FAN GIRL!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors: Thoughts in who the new J is? Everyone is so scared of them! Oh and guess who's coming back after a long time away?! Yup, KT will be joining us! And just when you thought I was finally gonna let her and Amber get together! Well, maybe someday! By the end of the story everything will have worked itself out. You guys have no idea how much I wanna continue and do another book. But I just don't know if I can. By the end of this one everything is kinda all settled. Like I said, I will probably do a prequel, and then write an epilogue for this, and maybe I'll do another sequel about their senior year someday. But, I have loads of other stories planned. I've got a sort of (and don't judge) fantasy one, which sounds weird but I swear it's really good and (Im not sure what to all it) by once I finish this one I have plans to start a sort of spy/assassins thing. All will include Peddie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

"He has a new girlfriend." Patricia told Willow glumly.

"No, there's no way. He LOVES you." Willow insisted.

"Not anymore, she's probably bleach blonde and wears crop tops and booty shorts everyday." Patricia sighed.

"Patricia, he couldn't have replaced you. You guys are meant to be!"

"I wish. Maybe... Maybe it's time I found someone new."

"Patricia no! Why don't you just make up a fake boyfriend to make him jealous. Then he'll come crawling back to you."

"You think?"

"I know." Willow insisted.

"So, fake boyfriend. What should his name be?" Patricia asked.

"You chose, he is your boyfriend after all."

"Ok, his name is Burkley. And, and he's a professional dancer."

"A professional dancer? Really?" Willow said, unconvinced.

"Jade is an actress! She's in a tv show in Japan!"

"Seriously?"

"That's what he said. And Burkley is Canadian. Canadians are really hot. And... And he's polite and well mannered. And he asked me out by... By serenading me!" Patricia said.

"Serenading you? With what song?"

"Ummm... One Thing! By One Direction!"

"You hate One Direction."

"Burkley made me like it." Patricia boasted.

* * *

"Well, Burkley made me like it." Patricia bragged to Eddie.

"He turned you?" Eddie was obviously VERY jealous.

"I guess you could say that."

"Patricia! Eddie! If you don't mind coming up here to get your marriage challenge..." Ms Valentine said, impatiently tapping her foot.

The pair went up to the front of the room and picked up the card on top.

"Ok what the fu-" Patricia started, but then covered her mouth realizing she was in the presence of a teacher.

"What's the challenge?" Ms. Valentine asked.

"I have to... Ok this is literally so disturbing." Patricia said

"Just read the card!" Ms. Valentine demanded.

"Fine. The wife in your marriage has to tell the husband that she's pregnant even thought they've never discussed children." Patricia said. The class chuckled.

"Well go ahead Trixie." Jerome teased.

"Do I have to?" Patricia whined.

"Yes." Ms Valentine said.

"But I'm really not comfortable..."

"Well you won't be comfortable with the situation when it happens anyway, so you need to be prepared." Ms. Valentine was clearly annoyed.

"The situation isn't gonna happen." Patricia said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Mick mumbled.

"FINE." Patricia groaned. "Eddie, were having a baby and if you dare walk out on me I will find you and personally kill you."

Everyone laughed.

"PATRICIA. Pretend Eddies your actual husband and TAKE IT SERIOUSLY." Ms. Valentine scolded.

"Ms. Valentine," Eddie said. "May I start?"

"Please." Ms Valentine said.

"Honey I'm home!" Eddie said cheerfully. Patricia giggled.

"Oh good. How was work?" she asked.

"It was a rough day. Thank goodness for you. Who's always one hundred percent honest and loyal." Patricia felt a pang of guilt. Did he mean that in real life? Did he actually BELIEVE the Burkely story?

"Right. Look, Eddie, there's something I need to tell you."

"Well can you hurry up? I'm starving!"

"Excuse me! I get it if your having a bad day but you don't have to be so rude!" Patricia snapped.

"I wasn't trying to be rude! Stop over reacting!"

Patricia gulped, if he thought this was overreacting its a good thing he didn't hear what she said about Jade.

"I'm not over reacting!" Patricia put a pouty look on her face.

"What? Why are you pouting? Patricia?! Your not gonna start crying on me are you?!" Eddie sighed.

"What if I am! Why don't you just leave and leave me to be a single parent if you hate me so much!"

"Wait what? I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I love you more than anything." That statement made Patricia squirm.

"And what do you mean parent? Patricia.. Are you... Are you pregnant?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Ok fine yes. It's just I didnt know how to tell you.." Eddie picked Patricia up and hugged her. A huge smile broke out on his face. "Eddie, you aren't mad?"

"How could I be mad? I couldn't be happier!" Eddie said.

"Now was that so hard?" Ms Valentine mocked. "But excellent job, both of you. I see an A in your future."

Patricia an Eddie both smiled.

"Nice job Yacker." Eddie said.

"You two Weasel." Patricia said. They took their seats.

"Mara, Jerome, you're up." Ms. Valentine said.

Jerome took a card.

"Tell your spouse you got a promotion, but you'll have to move across the country to get it." he read aloud. "Ok, Mara? There's something we need to discuss."

"Oh no. Your mother isn't coming to stay with us is she?" Mara joked. The class giggled.

"No, it's about work." Jerome said.

"You didn't get laid off did you?! Oh no we need this money Jerome!"

"Actually, I got a promotion."

"That's amazing!" Mara praised.

"But, we're going to have to move."

"Move?"

"Yes, across the country." Jerome told her hesitantly.

"Oh dear."

"We don't have to go if you for want. I can always keep my regular job."

"No, no Jerome. This is amazing and we will move because you've worked so hard." Mara said.

"Very nice." Ms. Valentine said, and Mara and Jerome sat back down. "That's all our town for today, but tomorrow Willow and Alfie, you're up first. Followed by Mick and Piper."

* * *

"Mom, I'm not ready!" KT protested.

"Honey, you're already way behind in school. Now that you have your memory back we have to start back up." Anna insisted. KT sighed. This lie was getting to big.

She walked to the locker she was told was hers and put her new books in. She looked in the hall for someone she knew. Someone, anyone to help her.

"Patricia!" KT called out, she saw the red hair.

"KT?! What are you doing here?!" Patricia asked.

"They think I have my memory back, but truth be told I don't know a thing about this place!"

"Calm down! I'll help you ok? Show me your new schedule."

KT pulled the paper out.

"Oh good, we have math together now! Come on, I'll show you there." Patricia said.

"Thank you so much!" KT cried.

* * *

"Hello Fabian." Nina said, waltzing into his room.

"Nina?!" Fabian cried, starting to back away.

"Relax. I'm just here to tell you the good news. I'm out of prison." Nina said.

"What? How?!"

"They found evidence that I actually did nothing." Nina said, shurgging.

"We both know that isn't true." Fabian said.

"Well, I'm willing to take what I can get at this point."

"You should be in JAIL Nina."

"So should you Fabian!"

"I feel guilty, I know you don't. I bet you're still sending those poor girls texts." Fabian accused,

"I'm not. But, I know someone else is."

"Who? Who else?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know. But Joys phone is gone as well as her diary. Meaning that my new agent, whoever it is, has stepped up." Nina told him.

"Nina. It's wrong. Get them to stop."

"Or what?"

"Or... Or I'll tell."

"You wouldn't dare tell Fabian Rutter, because then I'll tell them who killed Joy!" Nina cried.

* * *

When the girls first saw the poster go up, they already knew disaster would soon strike. Homecoming.  
But the text set it over the top.

**There's no place like homecoming. Especially when one of you will be there with me. You'll never know what hit you.**  
**-J**

"What?! One of us will be there WITH J?!" Mara cried.

"J doesn't know who our dates will be. There's no way..." Patricia said.

"Guys!" KT cried running over. "Did you get the text from J?"

"KT? You got the text too?!" Willow cried.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" KT asked.

"Because you have amnesia." Mara said.

"Good news, not anymore! I don't know how... But right when I got the text everything came back to me!" KT said happily.

* * *

**Authors Note: REALLY KT?! We're supposed to believe you just magically remembered everything? Not likely! And homecoming is basically where it will all go down. Haha the Marrige Project is cracking me up! Patricia and Eddies situation wasn't entirely my idea, but it was stolen from my favorite one shot ever (it's from sinfullysarcastic's Erasing Cliches) so I didn't wanna make it seem like that was my idea, I just put my own twist on it. So, next chapter:**  
**-Willow and Alfie challenge**  
**-Dates to homecoming**  
**-More Peddie lies**  
**-Secrets uncovered!**

**Sorry I like totally disappeared! I had (as I was expecting) a mental breakdown. It wasn't bad... I just needed a day to like "regroup." I'm all good now I promise.**

**And I apologize for this one being so short! I had to cut out a bit of the marriage project because it was SO much!**

**Responses:**

**prettylittlepeddie: Hahaha I actually had to take some of it out because it took away from the point of the story! LOL!**

**HOAlover4life: Ahh! I keep forgetting to PM you! When you review I will cause I gotta see tis movie!**

**Houseofanubislover89: Same here! Ya, all the J's really hate Patty. Keep how much you love me mind when you read the end of Chapter 18. Thank you! I honestly don't even know what I was auditioning for! They keep the shows a secret!**

**Guest: I love the Mick/Eddie friendship! I feel like they'd get along in the show!  
**

**Sibuna4260: Agreed! Mick and Eddie bromance would be amazing! Haha I based it on Suite Life (the good old days!)I'm not sure WHAT Wilson is, it's just the first thing I thought of!**

**Guest: Oh no... that makes me sad :(**

**Daddy Directioner: Haha ya, I've known about Ezra being A for a while...**

**Guest: I LOVE JADE! OMG I WAS EATING A PB POPTART TODAY!**

**bondlikesuperglue: I hope you ship Millow! And I wouldn't get your hopes up too high about Joy being alive...**

**SilverPebbbles: I'm on a competition team, so we were having auditions for the next comp. RED AND TEAL OMG I LOVE THEM YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! But, you definitely get my suspenseful vibes. Something bis is certainly coming... and it all starts with next chapter's reveal!**

**Rjvamp 369: Haha yay!**

**hbhs12: It's gonna be exciting! I'll tell you that much! Chapter 18! It's coming soon! Oh trust me, next chapter has a twist! Next chapter we get to see one of my favorite Peddie drama bits starting!**

**Torispeace: NO WAY! That's so cool! I just picked it random! Hahaha don't worry, Peddie sorts things out soon!**

_**Big reveal coming!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: In this chapter there is yet again another nice shocker, so be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

"I'm not letting J ruin my homecoming!" Willow said.

The four girls were in Mara's bedroom looking through dress catalogs.

"Homecoming is next week. We have plenty of time to stop this J before then!" Patricia said.

"Well, J said they would be one of our dates, so we just have to get dates and narrow it down from there." Mara said.

"Guys, I don't know if I'm going to homecoming." KT told them.

"Why not?" Willow asked.

"I just- I don't know who I would go with." KT said.

"Go with someone special! No ones gonna judge you for being yourself!" Mara encouraged.

"And if they do I'll knock them out." Patricia added.

"Thanks guys. So, who do you think you'll go with?" KT asked.

"Actually..." Willow said. "I was kind of hoping to go with Mick."

"What?!" the others cried.

"He's in my art class." Willow explained. "And... We've gotten kind of close."

"Really?" Patricia didn't sound convinced.

"Yes really! I at least expected you to understand _Mrs. Miller_." Willow sassed. Patricia picked up her soda.

"See this? It's soda. And it's going to be on your head if you call me _Mrs. Miller_ ever again." Patricia said. Mara and KT laughed.

"So, did you make Eddie insanely jealous?" Mara asked.

"I don't actually know. I... I mean his girlfriend... And J..." Patricia said.

"Ok, you know what, this J shouldn't be able to have that power over you. Just, just call Eddie! Tell him the truth!" Mara said.

"Are you insane?! No! What u should be focusing on doing is finding someone to pretend to be my fake boyfriend Burkley." Patricia added. "I don't want to look like a complete idiot when he shows up with some gorgeous girl named Jade."

"Are you sure there is a Jade? What if you guys had the same idea on making each other jealous?" Mara suggested.

"You think he's trying to make ME jealous?" Patricia asked.

"I wouldn't be shocked." Mara said.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore!" Eddie complained to Mick. "She's not jealous, she just went and found a new boyfriend."

"Ya. And he's canadian." Mick said, seeming fairly impressed.

"I knew this would happen! I knew it wouldn't work!" Eddie cried.

"And now you have no homecoming date!"

"Ugh I know. I'm not you to homecoming the last thing I wanna see is Patricia with her NEW boyfriend."

This time, Patricia was the one spying on them. And when she heard that, she couldn't contain herself.

"What do you mean you aren't going to homecoming?!" she cried.

"Well, this is awkward." Mick remarked. "I'll just go..." He started backing away.

"Were you spying on us?" Eddie asked, squinting his eyes.

"Oh, as if you never spy on me."

"How- how much did you hear?" Eddie stuttered.

"Enough to know that Mara was right about Jade."

"Look, I didn't mean to make her up it's just I wanted to make you jealous, and then you went and found a new guy and I-"

"Eddie! Burkley's fake too!" Patricia cried.

"What?!"

"I was trying to make you jealous." Patricia admitted.

"Really?"

"Really." Patricia sighed.

"You never need to make me jealous." Eddie said, smiling.

"Ditto."

"So, can we put this behind us?"

"Ya. We can."

"Good, because today is our last day being married and I want it to be memorable Yacker." Eddie said.

* * *

"Ok," Alfie read the card aloud. "One member of the marriage was caught cheating in the other"

The class oooooed. Willow rolled her eyes. Of course.

"Alfie! How could you!" Willow said in character.

"Wait what- Ohhhh!" Alfie realized she was in character. "Willow, I'm so sorry! It was a mistake ok?"

"I don't think I can ever forgive you for this." Willow started to get teary eyed. Even though she was just acting, it felt like this was really happening.

"Willow, you're the one I love! The one I always want to be with! Please!"

"No. Just get out." The class dropped their jaws. This was the first challenge to end without a happy ending.

"Ok." Ms Valentine said, stopping the scene. "I uh- have your final grades."

She passed them out.

"WE GOT AN A?" Patricia cried.

"Shocker I know, we got a 96!" Eddie said. The pair hugged, and then awkwardly pulled apart, pretending it never happened.

"So, you guys already have this whole marriage thing down." Alfie praised.

"We got a B?!" Mara shrieked. "A _B_?!"

"Mara, that's good!" Jerome said.

"An 87 is far from good I'll have you know!" Mara protested. "PATRICIA AND EDDIE got a better grade than us."

"Hey." Patricia and Eddie both said.

"What? We got a 75?" Willow cried.

"Boo ya! Average baby!" Alfie said.

"No. Average isn't good enough!" Willow said.

"My point exactly." Mara agreed.

"I think average is pretty darn good." Mick commented.

"Good to know Mick." Patricia said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, uh Willow can I talk to you for a sec?" Mick asked.

"Uh, sure." Willow said.

"Would you uh- like To go to homecoming with me?" Mick asked.

"I'd love to!" Willow said with excitement. Alfie just glared at the pair.

* * *

"So Patty," Mara said. "The best way to stop J is to stalk J, so I say we follow Nina and see where that gets us."

"You think that'll work?" Patricia asked.

"It's a good start. We only have a week to stop J! He or she IS NOT ruining homecoming!"

"Mara, neither of us even have dates."

"That doesn't mean we can't get them!"

"I don't think I'm going." Patricia told her.

"Patricia..."

"I can't ok? I can't show up without a date, and whoever asks, me I'm saying no." Patricia persisted.

"What if Eddie asked you?"

"Well that would be a different story."

"Here's an idea- why don't YOU ask HIM." Mara suggested.

"But then that would be like me saying we're getting back together and J-"

" FOR THE LAST TIME, J shouldn't be part of this equation. This is strictly about you and Eddie and how you feel about each other." Mara said.

"I just-"

"How do you feel about each other?"

"I- I and explain it. It's just, you have to feel it to understand it there isn't a describing word."

"I know someone else who's felt it." Mara said.

"Who?"

"Eddie. Your future homecoming date." Mara told her.

* * *

"Ok class," Mrs. Andrews said. "Today we will begin reading your first romance short story of junior year!"

Some of the class cheered, while the other half groaned.

"Ugh what?" Patricia spat. "Youre seriously making us read a romantic story?"

"Yes Patricia. It's part of your literature life." Mrs. Andrews explained as she began to pass out the books. "Now let's begin reading." She read aloud to the class as if they were going children.

"Victoria **(HAHA get it? Ya, you guessed right if you thought this would be about Peddie.)** was never one to let anyone in. She didn't want then to see the real her. Whenever she did that, she'd get stabbed in the back. So Victoria was guarded."

Mrs. Andrews continued to read till they reached the climax of the story.

"Victoria pushed Richie away one last time. And this time, she ran faster than she ever had before. It was truly over this time. **(This is basically the story of the Peddie breakup before S3, more explanation will come in the next chapter)**."

"What kind of ending was that?!" Mara cried.

"The kind that symbolizes real life." Mrs. Andrews said as the bell rang. "Be prepared for a book discussion tomorrow!"

* * *

"I can't believe Andrews made us read that horrible story!" Mara complained as her and Patricia tailed Nina's car.

"Oh who even cares? It's realistic." Patricia scoffed.

"No it isn't! First love can work out! Just look at- oh. Bad example." Mara said, smiling nervously.

"Exactly." Patricia's tone was sad. Then her eyes widened. "Nina's moving! Go! Drive!"

* * *

Mara and Patricia followed Nina into the prison, and listened from outside the door to find out who she was talking to.

"I should be your priority. You should've gotten me out. But you didn't did you?" Nina said.

"No, I didn't. And I'm sorry darling I should've." A man's voice said.

"Rufus?!" Patricia whispered. "And why did he call her darling?!"

"DON'T DARLING ME." Nina yelled.

"You should still be in here." Rufus said sternly. "You need to give me that flask."

"No. You, Aunt Caroline, Amber, Fabian, that's what they all say. You don't understand!" Nina cried.

"_Aunt Caroline_? As in Denby?" Mara whispered. "If Denby's her aunt then she could've come up with fake evidence on the case to get her out!"

"Oh I understand. I understand that I shouldn't have been taking orders from a 16 year old girl!" Rufus spat.

"You know nothing."

"NINA YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY." Rufus scolded.

"I'll speak to you however I want. Ever since mom **(omg autocorrect made it say monkey!)** you've been the worst person in this town." Nina said, close to tears.

"Mom?" Patricia and Mara said in unison.

"Don't mention your mother." Rufus was now clearly upset.

"You know, I thought some people had if bad. But now I realize I have it the worst. You're the WORST father ever." Nina cried.

Patricia and Maras jaws dropped. _Father?_

* * *

**Authors Note: WHAT?! Rufus is Nina's dad?! And Caroline is her aunt? Guys I'm crazy I know. I also know that my chapters keep getting shorter. That's because I'm spreading it out more. The last book was like 2-3k words a chapter and it became a lot! **

**So, the next chapter is probably my personal favorite. You will never guess who's teaming up! And actually, I know I normally wait till the VERY end but you'll find out who the new J is very soon. This new J hasn't sent the many texts have they? What's going on? Did J disappear? Wait till you find out what they have planned.**

**Tomorrow I should be getting the test (the one I hadn't read the book on) back! Ahhh! I'm shaking! **

**Anyway, I've come up with a schedule for the rest of SOS:**

**Today: Chapter 16**

**Wednesday: Chapter 17**

**Friday (My Birthday!): The biggest chapter of ALL time (AND IT'S COMING OUT ON MY BIRTHDAY!) Chapter 18**

**Saturday: (Believe me, you WILL NOT be able to wait for this one... like literally I will leave you screaming.) Chapter 19**

**Monday: Chapter 20**

**Anytime between Wednesday the 2nd and Sunday the 6th (Sorry it's so unpredictable): The Epilogue**

**The Prequel (The Devil Within): Hopefully within a week of Sunday the 6th.**

**Responses:**

**HOAlover4life: I LOVE your sense of humor. Seriously, you so get me! Just that Fabian joke OMG! Speaking of Fabes, the next chapter is big for him!**

**Houseofanubislover89: Aww! You're so sweet! I think you're going to be mad at me temporarily for sure. Nina and Fabian's "issues" will surface shortly!**

**prettylittlepeddie: Haha doesn't he? Next chapter you'll find out a bit about what KT's up to...**

**LoveWillRemember: Can I just say... I finally understand your username (I'm assuming its because of the song?)! Poor Peddie, they're being kept apart by this J loser. Homecoming is where it will all go down. Be afraid. Be very afraid.**

**hbhs12: I can tell you there's probably a connection between KT and J. And yeah, next chapter is some of my personal favorite Peddie dramatics.**

**Torispeace: I wouldn't trust KT too much, but know that her intentions are most likely good. Looks like all hope for Walfie is lost though :( BUT Millow is looking good to me. **

**Daddy Directioner: Thanks :)**

**Sibuna4260: Haha it's so awkward when your friends are looking over your shoulder... I do all my fanfiction stuff in private because I can't risk having them read it! Ya, KT isn't really very magical...**

**Guest: Uh oh. Two of my boys :(**

**bondlikesuperglue: You'll see A LOT of Joy in the Prequel ;) Homecoming is going to be a bit of a mix of all 3 season finales... After you read the chapter I can point out how. **

**SilverPebbbles: J's reveal is coming soon! I Peddie getting back together may or may not be in the next chapter. AHHHH I'M SO NERVOUS FOR CAPTURE! I honestly don't know if they're gonna win it all, but I'm SO proud of them for making it this far! Peddie is just perfect!**

**Guest: KT is just jumping back into the group... not likely!**

_**You are going to love the next one!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: YAY! This is the chapter I've been waiting for I seriously LOVE it. And you'll see why. **

**WHO ELSE IS FLIPPING FOR CAPTURE OF JADE BBY UR HEAD WHYY WHYY (I think it's Jade but honestly I didn't get a good look.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

"What?!" Patricia yelled, then covered her mouth.

"Patricia!" Mara scolded. Suddenly the door opened.

"Williamson! Jaffray! Have you been spying on me?" Nina cried.

Patricia and Mara entered the visitors room and closed the door.

"Maybe." Patricia spat.

"Fuck you Patricia. _Fuck you_." Nina cursed.

"Ok, that was uncalled for! Why do you hate me so much?!" Patricia said.

"How much did you hear?" Nina asked.

"Enough to know that Rufus is your father, and the real reason you got out is because your auntie created fake evidence." Mara said crossing her arms.

"You have NO IDEA what I'm going to do to you both." Nina sneered.

"NINA. Calm down." Rufus scolded.

"Whatever, I'm out Zeno. And you two are coming with me." she said motioning to Patricia and Mara.

* * *

Once outside, Nina reached into her pocket, only to find nothing there.

"Looking for this?" Patricia asked dangling Nina's flash in front of her face.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Nina shrieked.

"Not a chance." Patricia put the flask back in her purse.

"We're going to help you." Mara said. "You are going to stop drinking from this FOR GOOD."

"Why would you help me?" Nina asked.

"Because then maybe you'll help us." Mara said.

"Look, I don't know who the new J is ok? I already tracked the number and it leads to Joy's old phone which I had." Nina said.

"You're a professional at this. I'm sure you can figure it out." Patricia said.

"Fine, but from now on you can't give J power over you. Got it?" Nina insisted.

"Meaning?" Patricia asked.

"You, Williamson, are going to tell Eddie the truth. The whole truth." Nina said.

"No, no way! Do you know what J will do?!" Patricia cried.

"Oh I'm sorry." Nina taunted. "I thought YOU were the tough one. Guess I was wrong."

"SHUT UP!" Patricia cried.

"There you go. That's your problem. You're too defensive. If you can hit it where it hurts, Patricia will snap. Joy wrote it in her diary. And it was VERY useful." Nina said.

"I haven't snapped." Patricia retorted.

"Yea you have. Admit it. You're terrified. Absolutely terrified. What if I'm still J? What if J is with Eddie right now? What if J is _Eddie_?!" Nina teased.

"Eddie is _NOT_ J." Patricia protested.

"You don't know that. It could be anyone at this point. It could even be you." Nina said.

"Fine. Point taken. But we want to see Joy's diary!" Patricia demanded.

* * *

Nina room the girls to an old RV in the middle of no where. They walked inside to find photos of themselves, Joy, their boyfriends.

"What the hell?" Patricia cried.

"Welcome to my home." Nina said.

"You decorated your home with photos of US?!" Mara cried.

"Here's my personal favorite corner over here." Nina motioned to a corner full of multiple copies of various times Eddie and Patricia had kissed.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THOSE?!" Patricia yelled. She ran over to look at them and gasped. "These are... Oh my god. I thought we were alone! You were in jail when some of these were taken!"

"Ya. I really have to give my dad some credit for getting those while you were 'fraternizing' on a picnic blanket." Nina joked.

"THATS ILLEGAL!" Mara cried.

Patricia ran to Nina and tried to attack her, but Mara held her back.

"Do you want to see the diaries or not?" Nina asked.

"Yes." Patricia said, taking a deep breath.

Nina pulled out her iPad and pulled up images taken of Joys diary. Stuff was highlighted everywhere.

"Where's the paper version?" Patricia asked.

"Stolen. I figured it might happen so I took pictures of the important pages." Nina explained.

"What?! It says here that I 'seem smart but you can get anything past me'!" Mara said.

"Oh please, I can't believe you didn't realize what was going on between her and Jerome. It was pathetic." Nina teased.

"It wasn't pathetic!" Mara said.

"How you knew I was J and not that I will never understand." Nina said.

"So, how do we figure our who J is?" Patricia asked.

"Well, don't you think it's odd how KT just happened to get her memory back?" Nina asked.

"Wait. How did you know that?" Mara asked.

"Just because I'm not J doesn't mean I can't dig up dirt." Nina said.

"That's actually is really suspicious." Patricia realized.

"That's where my investigation starts then." Nina said.

"What did you mean your investigation?" Mara asked.

"You two need to stay inconspicuous. And don't tell Willow or KT. People can't know you're working with me." Nina said.

"Not even Willow?!" Mara asked.

"Not even Willow." Nina shook her head.

* * *

"So basically," Mrs. Andrews said. "The author is trying to explain how pointless first love is."

Patricia raised an eyebrow and raised her hand.

"Umm, I don't think what the story says at all. I think it's saying no matter who you are you always have a first love. They may not love you back, but you always have one." Patricia said.

"So, who are you trying to say was having their first love?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

"Both Victoria and Richie. Victoria, because the omniscient writer tells us so, and Richie because no matter how many times Victoria ran off, he kept chasing her." Patricia said.

"Ya." Eddie agreed. "Richie thought Victoria was worth it. He'd worked so hard to be with her, because he thought was the one for him."

"Alright then Mr. Miller." Andrews said. "Then why didn't he chase her that last time?"

"Because he thought Victoria didn't want to be chased." Eddie said.

"Well," Patricia retorted. "I think Victoria DID want to be chased. She but ran a little further this time. She wanted to make sure he really loved her. And if he went the distance, then she thought he did."

"What didn't she understand about him telling her he loves her?!" Eddie cried.

"Saying something and doing it are completely different things!" Patricia protested.

"Well maybe he's tired of chasing her! Maybe he wants _HER_ to chase _him_ for a change!" Eddie said.

"Suddenly I feel like this isn't about Richie and Victoria." Alfie commented.

Eddie threw down his book and stormed out of the room. Patricia glanced at Mara and then followed him.

"Eddie! Patricia!" Mrs. Andrews called, but they were gone

"Eddie!" Patricia called. "Wait let me explain please! I miss you so much ok? But I can't tell you what's going on and I have to keep pushing you away because there's a new J out there and it isn't Nina and they threatened to hurt you if I told you anything! I wanted to tell you and I wanted to just be us again and-"

She was cut off by Eddies soft lips on hers.

Meanwhile, Alfie had just come back to class after going to look for the pair.

"Well?" Andrews asked.

"They're snogging in the hall, and I don't think they'll be done anytime soon." Alfie reported.

"And what?" Eddie asked pulling apart.

"I love you." Patricia blurted.

"I love you too. And umm, I was wondering... If you don't already have a date..."

"Yes. I'll go to homecoming with you."

"Really?"

"I was actually going to ask you..."

They began to lean back in when suddenly,

"Miller! Williamson!" Mrs. Andrews shouted walking down the hall. "This isn't a romantic comedy! Back to class!"

"Yes Mrs. Andrews." The pair said.

Eddie took Patricia's hand in his own as he saw a small smile appear on her face.

* * *

"So, you kiss in the hall and suddenly you two are going as strong as ever?" Willow asked.

"Yacker really missed me." Eddie teased. Patricia smiled.

"I'm still confused." Mara said.

"I think we all are." KT agreed.

"Well you know what you don't have to get it." Patricia said. Then she got a text:

**Don't test me Trixie. I will deliver what I promised. See you at homecoming. You'll never know what hit you.**  
**-J**

Patricia gasped.

"Eddie," she said frantically. "Let's go, uh grab some coffee."

"Right now? Oh! Oh ya let's." Eddie said.

The pair walked away when Eddie asked:

"What happened back there?!"

Patricia pulled out her phone and showed him the message she just recieved.

"This means..."

"J is after me. And whoever it is is gonna get me at homecoming." Eddie realized.

"Ya." Patricia said, clearly very upset. "This is all MY fault. I knew this would happen. I was so selfish I should've considered what would happen to you more I shouldn't have told you anything!" She was near tears.

"Yacker! Don't cry!" Eddie said hugging her.

"I'm so scared." she whispered. "I never ever get scared, but I'm scared."

"Don't be scared. I'm going to protect you."

"You can't protect me if you can't protect yourself."

"In my eyes you come first." Eddie said.

"Eddie you can't-"

"Yes. I can. Everything is going to be ok. As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter what happens next." Eddie told her.

* * *

"Doesnt it feel good to be free though?" Nina asked.

"No. It doesn't. I'm not free, I haven't stopped worrying since I got the text. Eddie could be-" Patricia protested.

"J knows that you're stronger with Eddie. Now J is the one to be scared. Team Peddie is in action." Nina said.

"Team Peddie?" Mara asked chuckling.

"Patricia, look, I want you to be strong. We need you at your strongest, so I'm giving you these." Nina said, handing Patricia a bag.

Patricia looked in and there was every single picture that had once been on the wall of the RV in front of them.

"You're giving me these?" Patricia asked.

"I'm not drunk and crazed anymore. And now I see what a bitch I was." Nina admitted.

Mara and Patricia glanced at each other.

"But, now that you aren't 'crazed' you can still find J right? We haven't got much time." Mara asked.

"Yea, I've still got the same mental capacity." Nina insisted.

"So, agent Nina, what did you find?" Patricia asked.

"I tried talking to the people at the asylum. They say the made sure KT had her full memory back before she left. That means, either the doctors are idiots or she was lying about still having amnesia till she got the J text. Someone must've blackmailed her." Nina explained.

"J?" Mara said.

"I'm guessing. And that means that she knew there was a new J. There a chance she knows who it is. But there's more. They said Fabians fully cured." Nina said.

"What?!" Patricia cried. "So he's getting out?"

"They say he isn't showing anymore symptoms, and he's still in the meds, he leaves tomorrow. That means he will be back in school." Nina said.

"What about Amber?" Mara asked.

"I can get her out easy." Nina said. "But then I'd have to turn myself in."

"No, we need your help." Patricia protested.

"But KT!" Mara said.

"Without Nina we have nothing. Eddie is going to get hurt Mara. Because of me." Patricia cried.

"Patricia, you under estimate yourself. You knocked me out, you killed Ben. You can protect Eddie." Nina reassured.

* * *

"Fabian is coming back today." Patricia warned.

"As in been released?" Willow cried.

"Yup." Eddie said.

As the person who put him in there, Eddie had had the right to know he was out.

"What about Amber?" KT asked.

"We're working on it." Mara assured.

"Hello?" a voice said from around the corner.  
"Fabian!" They all cried.

"Ya, I'm back. Is.. Is Nina here?" Fabian asked hesitantly.

"No, she decided to stay out of school for a while." Mara said.

"Oh. Oh good." he said.

"Hey Jaffray?" Jerome said, walking over. "I have a question."

"Ok." Mara said. "Ask."

"Do you wanna to to homecoming with me?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. Bye now." Jerome walked off.

"Yes?" Patricia cried. "Why would you say yes to your ex boyfriend?"

They all eyed Patricia and started to laugh hysterically.

"Hypocrite." Eddie coughed between fits of laughter.

Patricia punched Eddie playfully.

"Ugh let's go Weasel!" she said.

* * *

"I don't want to keep secrets from them. I can't keep doing this!" KT cried.

"Just until homecoming." A disguised voice said.

"I know who you are. I saw your face when you took that mask off. I could go tell them."

"Do that, and I'll destroy Amber like I will Eddie."

"I know you can get her out. So do it. Then I'll keep quiet." KT said.

* * *

**Authors Note: Say what now?! KT and J just had a conversation, Nina teamed up with Mara and Patty, and Peddie is BACK BABY! **

**I just gave you a HUGE clue. Two actually. The texts are the key. Reread the texts and they will tell you exactly who J is. But, if you don't want to do that then all you have to do is wait for the next chapter! J will be revealed. And, it's going to make you more scared and sad than you've been throughout -J AND S.O.S. Lets just say, the ending of Chapter 18, you aren't gonna know WHAT hit you. And, Im going to tell you now, not everyone is making it out alive. There are going to be at least two MAJOR deaths.**

**I think you should all know who it is by now...**

**CAPTURE HFSHDFKHSFHSRGKLHSGLKHSRGHKSLHFAEKSFHWQKLEFHWLQKHG FLWIHGVWEILHGVWEHGIWHGWRHGIWRHGWRHG STAHP I'M DYING!**

**SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! I'm not receiving like 75% of the emails I should get from FF including all our amazing reviews and updates of my favorite ****stories! **

**Responses:**

**Houseofanubislover89: Millow to come :) Hahaha I got so many big reactions on ****that one! Really?! Aww yay! But I would PM you accept there's something wrong with my email and it's making me cry! (If you PM me first I MAY still get it.) **

**Sibuna4260: Hahaha I've never really seen it done before but I always thought it would be extremely interesting. SHE TOOK HIM BACK! Hahaha homecoming IS the next chapter, so get excited!**

**Daddy Directioner: Thank you! And I'm glad I shocked you!**

**prettylittlepeddie: THEY'RE BACK! And ya, it's weird how I always want Patty to be there when people reveal their secret fathers...**

**ThisisMartinN: Thank you! Haha don't worry, the prequel won't be done for a while (I've barely finished writing it, so you have lots to look forward to!)**

**hbhs12: Literally just wait. I can't begin to imagine how y'all will react at the last sentence of Chapter 18. Literally you will kill me. **

**LoveWillRemember: My friend really likes Sel, and I was going through her songs ad I found it! **

**HOAlover4life: LITERALLY THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL ACTUALLY KILL YOU AND POSSIBLY SOMEONE ELSE. (I said nothing.) Oh believe me, I'm planning to kill you in the Prequel too! I'm bringing in the craziest new character. She is gonna shake things up.**

**SilverPebbbles: I love Para friendship! Hahahaha that's ok you will see several other ships with Willow in the Prequel. NO GO TO HOMECOMING! OMG TEAL TONIGHT CAPTURE AHHHFJS:KLGVJ:SLGJS:GJS:**

**Nessy0401-PURPLE-HoA: You changed your username! (I've typed it in so many times I know it!) BUT CRAZY!**

**Guest: THEY'RE BACK! Tonight is gonna be so intense on Capture legit I will be crying! **

**bondlikesuperglue: HHAHAHAHA Yes I love Para friendship!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: At the end you might hate me. I'm so sorry I cried editing this.**

**So, it seems inappropriate to have an author's note at the end, because it's SUCH a cliff hanger. Like literally, you will be ****screaming "HOW COULD YOU!" and "AFTER ALL SHE DID!" and "I CAN'T EVEN READ THIS STORY ANYMORE!" So you know, I'm expecting all of those. There will also be no responses, you will unfortunately have to wait till the next chapter :( But, send me some big reactions!**

**Anyhow, today is my birthday! And it's been amazing! I a professional hair straightener (my hair is VERY curly) and even though it look good curly I love it when it's straight. I'm sure you guys will make it even more amazing (my birthday, not my hair!) with your reviews, and seriously don't be afraid to give me an angry reaction, I'd be angry too! There is a possible death this chapter- but there is definitely one or two in the next one. Stay tuned. **

* * *

Homecoming. Tonight. Homecoming was in 2 hours. And a plan was being made.

"We have to figure out who it is before they can get to Eddie." Patricia said.

Her and Mara were already dressed up, and in Nina's RV.

"Guys!" Nina cried running in. "This is it. It's over. J turned the security footage over to the cops of me cutting Amber and I'll be back in jail by the end of the night."

"No!" Patricia cried. "We NEED your help!"

"I'll be able to help as long as they can't find me." Nina said. "And you guys look really great by the way, but seriously Patricia it isn't your wedding."

Patricia looked down at her black sparkled dress that went down to the knee. She'd admit she spent about 3 hours doing her hair and makeup.

"I know it's not my wedding! I don't look that dressed up." she retorted.

"Whatever. Are you sure you and Eddie won't be to busy-"

"Yes, Nina in sure we can focus just fine." Patricia spat.

"Is that what you told your mother?" Nina teased.

"My mother doesn't even know we're back together." Patricia said.

"Are you guys like 'officially' back on?" Mara asked.

"I-I'm not actually sure. We both want to be, so I don't see why not." Patricia said.

"Better confirm it." Nina warned.

"Why do you say that?" Patricia asked.

"Make sure Eddie still actually wants to be your boyfriend. You're, no offense, a big pile of complicated." Nina said.

"Gee, thanks. It's good to know I'm such a horrible girlfriend." Patricia spat.

"Not what I said." Nina mumbled.

"You know what?" Patricia was clearly getting angrier. "You're just jealous. You practically admitted it. You said I'm seemingly perfect and you're just jealous of that."

"I am, but you're not very good at expressing your emotions. I on the other hand deal with my various issues by taking it out on other people." Nina said.

"Ya, I'm clearly one of them." Patricia said.

"You are." Nina agreed.

* * *

So far, homecoming was a success. However, Patricia, Willow, and Mara were paranoid. KT wasn't there. She said she may not go, but they didn't actually expect her not to show up.

"I have a bad feeling." Willow said.

"So do I." Patricia agreed.

"Guys!" Piper said running over. "Did you cast your votes for homecoming king and queen yet?"

"Yes. We actually did." Patricia said coldly.

"Oh. Good. Cause a little birdie told me you and Eddie are winning by A LOT." Piper said excitedly.

"Really? Ha. Be right back." Patricia said walking over to Eddie. He was over by the ballots.

"Hey! There you are!" He said.

"Ya, I think we need to ask Ms. Valentine if we can be out of the running for homecoming king and queen." Patricia said.

"Did something happen?" Eddie asked, confused.

"No, I just don't want our night to be too complicated. Cause complicated isn't good."

"Yacker, what are you talking about?"

"I'm too complicated aren't I? That's why we keep breaking up, because I complicate everything. I probably ruined you life cause I just had to be so damn complicated."

"Patricia! You did the opposite of ruin my life. You coming into my life definitely added complication, but that's what makes you more interesting. I love you ok?" Eddie said.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you don't want to be with someone who's normal?"

"I love you." Eddie said again.

"Eddie! Would you just answer the question?"

"I am 100% sure that I want to be with you. Forever. Ever since the first moment I met you." Eddie said, smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank god!" Patricia pecked his lips.

* * *

"Patricia!" Mara cried, running through the crowd. "Patricia?!"

"What Mara?" Patricia asked, walking over hand in hand with Eddie. When Mara saw them she rolled her eyes.

"You guys were making out weren't you?" she said with disapproval.

"What do you want?" Patricia spat.

"Did you get the text?!" Mara asked.

Patricia pulled out her phone and gasped.

**Be at the abandoned shack in 20 minutes. Being your dates. Or else.**  
**-J**

"Oh my god." Patricia cried. "We're getting killed aren't we?!"

"I need to go find Jerome. This could get ugly. Meet in my car in 2." Mara said nervously.

* * *

"And what are we doing here?" Jerome asked Mara again.

The four of them were standing outside a shack that looked ready to fall to pieces. There was a balcony on the side. Little did they know that that balcony would be the very place...

"I told you. Getting away from the chaos." Mara told him.

"Eddie, listen, whatever happens in there, I'm sorry." Patricia told him as he helped her out of the car.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"Getting you into this mess."

"Nothing that happens in there will ever change what's between us. I promise." Eddie said.

"What if- what if J hurts you?"

"I'll hurt J. I'm here for you. This ends now." Eddie said, eyes filling with rage.

Eddie and Patricia held hands and walked inside. Mara and Jerome were already there.

"There's no one here." Patricia said.

"Is there supposed to be?" Jerome asked.

"No, of course not." Mara promised him.

"Mara, what going on?" Jerome asked.

"Uh-"

"Actually, I'll tell you what's going on." Jerome said coldly, standing up.

He walked over and opened the closet. Inside sat KT and Amber, both tied up, duct tape over their mouthes.

"Aww the poor little lesbians. Tied together, about to be killed." Jerome taunted.

"Oh. My. God." Mara gasped.

"JEROME CLARKE. TO THINK I WAS ACTUALLY SCARED OF YOU." Patricia yelled. Eddie wrapped an arm around her waist protectively.

"Aww, Mara, Patricia, you know I mean you harm. Did you not consider that J could stand for JEROME?" Jerome said evilly.

"J stands for Joy. It was in the handbook." A voice said walking in. They all whipped around to see Nina.

"Ahh Nina. So kind of you to join us." Jerome said. "So Patricia, shall I kill Eddie first?"

Patricia face went bright red with anger.

"AHHHH!" she screamed as she charged at him.

She pushed him backwards onto the staircase, as he started to walk backwards. He punched her cheek, and she kicked him in the gut.

The look on Eddies face was horrified. He'd never actually seen Patricia fight with someone, but it scared him to death. He ran behind her up the stairs.

Seeing that Jerome was gone, Mara and Nina quickly ran to untie KT and Amber.

* * *

Upstairs, Patricia was clearly winning the fight, but Jerome wasn't out of tricks yet. He took out a lighter and dropped it to the ground. Patricia and Eddie both screamed and ran onto the balcony.

* * *

Nina was the first to smell fire, and she quickly told everyone to get out and run. But Jerome was clever. He had a second lighter which he dropped on the ground near the four girls. The jumped back, but the fire was spreading quick.

"You 3!" Nina cried. "Get to safety and get help FAST!"

KT, Amber and Mara didn't hesitate to do so.

* * *

Willow and Mick were looking all over the place for the others, but couldn't find them anywhere. It was time for the crowning of the homecoming queen and king. And they were all going to miss it.

Willow walked up on stage prepared to announce the winner. Of course it was Patricia and Eddie, but they'd asked not to be in the running. She'd have to come up with something on the spot. She sighed. Out of the kindness of her heart, she said

"And the winners are... Alfie Lewis and Piper Williamson."

Alfie and Piper both looked completely shocked, but walked up onto the stage, excepting the crowns.

* * *

Patricia and Eddie were trapped. The house was on fire, the ground was on fire. They couldn't jump. But they couldn't stay. This was it.

"I love you so much." Patricia said, hugging Eddie tightly.

"I love you more than words can describe." He said, holding her close.

Suddenly, the balcony's railing broke and flew off. Patricia stumbled and fell too, but Eddie grabbed her hand just in time.

"Eddie, it's no use! We aren't going to make it ok? Just accept it and let go." Patricia said.

They both knew that if he DID let go she would plummet right into the fire.

"No. I'm not letting go. Not ever. Patricia I cannot lose you. You die in those flames, I have nothing left to live for." Eddie cried, tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't talk like that!" Patricia said, slipping slightly.

Tears were falling down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Jerome came up behind Eddie, knife in hand, ready to stab him right in the back.

"EDDIE!" Patricia screamed. "YOU NEED TO JUMP!"

Eddie did ask she said, still holding her hand, Eddie sprang off the balcony. But, to his shock, Jerome grabbed his feet.

It shocked him enough that his grip on Patricia loosened. It loosened so much that he let go.

_And Patricia plummeted into the flames._

* * *

**Authors Note: This is the first time in my own story that I've actually cried while editing.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: I can't say anything. Just read. Oh, and this is a quickie. I actually sobbed during one death scene. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!" Eddie shrieked.

It was louder than a shriek. It was a sound of a boy breaking. The sound of beyond fear. The sound of snapping. The sound of the end.

It would be an under statement to say Eddie was crying. He was sobbing. As far as he was concerned, it was all his fault. HE let go. He let to of everything that had ever been important to him. He let to of Patricia. And this could be forever.

Jerome pulled Eddie up onto the broken balcony, flames everywhere, prepared to fight. Eddie took a deep breath in. He would NOT get away with this. So Eddie charged. He charged faster than Patricia had earlier. Fiercer. Jerome did not know it was possible for a human being to be THIS angry. This enraged. And frankly, he was probably doomed. Maybe killing Patricia off wasn't the best choice he'd made. But he did it.

* * *

Nina saw Patricia fall, screaming her head off. But, she'd also heard Eddies scream. It was the most horrifying and terrible thing she'd ever heard. And she's heard a lot of terrible things. And then, she got it. She understood. It was love. And if Patricia did die, their love still never would. But if Patricia did die, she knew Eddie would probably be next. She had started this. She had to get all angry. And now she was practically killing two people. Two people who loved each other so much. She couldn't do that.

Knowing what she was risking, Nina ran into the flame, coughing and hacking. She finally found a gasping Patricia, moments away from death. Nina didn't have much strength left. But, she had enough. She lifted Patricia and dragged her out of the fire.

"Why are you doing this?" Patricia managed to choke out.

"Because. I did this to you. I started all this. And you.. You helped me. And I just took Eddie from you. And now I see what a wicked thing that was." Nina explained.

"Thank you." Patricia croaked, before blacking out.

* * *

Alfie and Piper danced for what felt like hours. It was clear they were happy, and Willow could see that. Honestly, she was happy too. As her and Mick slowed danced she leaned in and kissed him softly. He happily kissed back. And everything was perf-

"WILLOW!" Mara cried. "COME NOW!"

KT had called 911 and Amber was getting Fabian. They had to save the others. If only they knew.

* * *

Jerome was fighting for his life. Eddie was MAD. Mad enough to go out and kill everyone on sight. And Jerome was the only one in his sight. And he had just killed the girl Eddie was madly in love with.

Eddie in the other hand, could hardly breathe any longer. He was sobbing hard and fighting hard. But he was NOT quitting. Not till Jerome paid what what he did.

Eddie grabbed the knife from Jerome's hand and with all his might stabbed it into his chest just like Patricia had done to Ben.

Jerome fell to the ground, and Eddie thought it was the perfect moment to run.

When he got to the ground, he saw two girls, both near death. One was Nina. Her eyes were still open, and she was struggling for air. But Patricia was blacked out and gasping. Eddie ran to her.

"Yacker." He said softly grabbing her hand. "Yacker if this the last moment I ever get with you." He started choking up. "If I never get to see your face again, if I can never look into your big blue-green eyes again, I-I can't even begin to imagine a world without you. Please Patricia. Please don't leave me. What am I without you? Please, Please, Please." he repeated it over and over till the ambulance showed up, and loaded Patricia in.

He of course went along with her. Fabian, Mara, Willow, KT were right behind the ambulance. The jumped out an ran to Nina, Fabian in the lead.

"Fabian." Nina cried. "I'm not going to make it."

"Nina, Nina no what do you mean? The paramedics are here!" Fabian said.

"They can't save me now. So I just want you to know-"

"No! No they'll save you Nina."

"No good deed goes unpunished. By saving Patricia I gave myself up. And I'm so sorry." Nina croaked.

"I'm sorry too." Fabian said sadly. "About Joy, about everything."

"But." Nina's voice for softer. "I realized something. I did love you. All long I know I did. That's why I did what I did. Because I love you."

And then she took her last breath.

"I love you too." Fabian whispered to Nina's corpse.

The paramedics then took her away, and Fabian was left in tears.

* * *

Victor ran through the police station looking for Caroline.

"Denby!" he cried. "This just came in, Nina Martin is dead."

"Excuse me?!" Denby said in shock.

"There was a fire. The Williamson girl was also caught in it. They don't know about her. She's in a coma and the chances of survival are low."

"Who started the fire?!"

"Jerome Clarke. The rest of the department is convinced he killed Joy Mercer." Victor told her.

* * *

Mara hugged Fabian close and let him sob into her shoulder.

"It isn't fair." Fabian cried.

"No it isn't." Mara agreed.

"I lost Nina and Eddie may lose Patricia. This is a total disaster." Fabian croaked.

Amber hugged KT as they watched the firefighters at work.

"I knew." KT admitted. "Jerome was the one who helped me get my memory back. But I didn't tell. I pretended I didn't have my memory."

"It's ok." Amber soothed. "I won't tell the girls. And I'm free now. I'll be here for you."

"We should go to the hospital." KT said. Amber nodded.

Willow had called Mick about 10 minutes ago, and he'd finally arrived. He ran out of the car and pulled her into his arms. Alfie and Piper were with him.

"What happened to Patricia?!" Piper asked near tears.

"She fell into the fire. They say she's in a coma." Willow cried.

"_Good_." A voice croaked from behind.

They all whipped around to see Jerome, knife in his chest, still bleeding like crazy.

"Jerome!" Mara yelled running over. "I can't believe you'd do something so awful!"

She took the knife out of his chest, and then plunged it in again. Harder and deeper. And this time, it truly did kill him.

* * *

**Authors Note: OMG I have tears in my eyes. Patricia might die, Nina and Jerome are dead, Jerome is or was J, Eddie tried to kill him, Mara DID kill him, Nina gave her life to save Patricia, and Fabian and Nina loved each other through it all. **

**When Nina told Fabian she loved him I broke. I'm sorry it was so short and rushed! You guys know how I get with chaos! Next chapter you'll find out everyone's fate!**

**GUESS WHAT I DID YESTERDAY?! I went to get like really British afternoon tea! I'm actually obsessed with Brits, like not to be creepy but I've mastered both the Ramsey twin's accents. I felt just like Jade and Nikita cause I was eating crumpets and all that stuff.**

**The reviews were record-breaking for me! Thank you all!**

**Responses:**

**Houseofanubislover89: Not dead yet! She has hope! Don't you worry, he didn't get off easy! Thank you! I had an amazing birthday :)**

**Guest: Oh good! Ya, I'd have to say I liked that chapter as well, though I cry every time. I love the next chapter too. Xx**

**Guest: DING DING DING DING! OMG YOU PICKED UP ALL THE CLUES! I'm so proud ;)**

**hoa264: Wasn't it?! Hahaha just wait till the epilogue and Prequel!**

**Nessy0401-PURPLE-HoA: Thanks :) Don't worry, Eddie's ok and Patty has hope! Hahaha well, PLL and HOA are two things I watch religiously ;)**

**prettylittlepeddie: Haha don't worry! I think you know me well enough now to know that she'll probably be ok, and the next chapter will be VERY Peddieful.**

**ThisisMartinN: Don't worry! There's still hope! Thanks to Nina! **

**Guest: Thank Nina, she did the saving!**

**LoveWillRemember: I cried during that chapter AND this one! And I wrote them! LOL**

**Guest: I don't think Eddie could function right without her.**

**Guest: Aww don't cry! You'll shed some tears of joy in the next chap.**

**Torispeace: Hahaha! I knew you'd be pretty upset, but I won't fail to make you cry again next chapter. **

**Sibuna4260: I think she'll be ok... you know... I hope. Thank you :)**

**SilverPebbbles: You're good! OMG HOW DID YOU KNOW?! I saw one scene for Iron Man 3 and it was the one where the girl falls and that's what inspired this! **

**ChiBaby12345: Exactly! You'll get a full explanation in the Prequel.**

**Rjvamp 369: Don't worry, she's alive... for now!**

**hbhs12: Don't worry! She isn't dead yet! And KT and Amber have some VERY cute moments coming.**

**A: OMG IT'S THE A FROM PLL! Haha JK! Aww thank you! It means a lot :)**

**bondlikesuperglue: Oh c'mon! You knew exactly what was gonna happen! (Sort of) KIK ME! **

**Jessie: I knew it would :) She still has hope!**

**Lola: I'd never kill Eddie! Haha I bet she'll be ok ;)**

**Sophie: Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: Last chapter. This is so sad! But, we will find out the fate of everyone. I think you might cry a little. I did. Oh! And there IS an epilogue. I have tears in my eyes I love you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

Patricia's eyes fluttered open and she looked around her. She was in a hospital bed. And Eddie asleep next to her. He looked as if he'd been there for hours. And then she remembered. The balcony, the fire, _Jerome_.

"Eddie?" Patricia said.

He shifted in his sleep.

"Patricia.. Trying to sleep. Wait, PATRICIA?!" he cried, bolting up.

"That is my name." she said.

"You're okay." His face broke out into the biggest and sweetest smile. "You're okay." He repeated, hugging her tightly.

"Ya. I'm okay. How long have I been here? How did I get out?!"

"You've been in a coma for 3 days. Nina... She pulled you out of the fire." Eddie explained.

"I.. I remember that. Where is she? I have to thank her!"

"Yacker, Nina didn't- she didn't make it."

"What?" Patricia cried.

"When she saved you, she didn't survive."

"No. No that's not possible." Patricia said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"There's more. After you fell, I killed Jerome. Well, stabbed him, Mara apparently finished him off." Eddie admitted.

"You what?! Did you get in trouble? Oh my god are you going to jail? I'm never going to see you again am I?"

"No, no calm down! It was self defense, like when you killed Ben. And the cops decided to pin Joy's murder on Jerome, meaning Fabian is safe!" Eddie said.

"That's amazing. So, is everyone else ok?"

"Yes, they've been here everyday too. As well as you parents and Piper. The doctors sent them home but I stayed."

"Do my parents know? That we're back together?" Patricia asked hesitantly.

"I kinda had to tell them. But, they didn't mind."

"Really?"

"I mean, they sounded slightly irritated but you always say that's just how they are." Eddie joked.

"Oh good." Patricia breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Trixie is gonna be so surprised!" Alfie said, as him and Piper put the finishing touches on Patricias coming home party.

"SHE'S COMING!" Mara cried, jumping behind a couch.

Patricia and Eddie walked in hand in hand.

"There's no place like home." she mumbled.

Then suddenly,

"SURPRISE!" KT, Amber, Mara, Fabian, Willow, Mick, Piper, Alfie and some other kids from school cried.

Patricia smiled.

"Welcome home!" Eddie cried, picking her up and spinning her around.

"So tell me," Patricia said. "You guys got any food?" They all laughed.

Fabian planted himself in the couch and sighed.

"What's wrong Fabian?" Mara asked, sitting next to him.

"I just miss Nina." he admitted.

"Aww. Ya. I totally get that. I'm really upset about Jerome too. We dated on and off for so long. And he was actually out to get and kill me." Mara said, taking it all in.

"I really just wish she'd made it like Patricia did." Fabian said.

"But, she proved that there actually was good in her. She saved Patricia's life. You should be proud."

"I am." Fabian smiled slightly. Mara kissed his cheek and smiled as well.

* * *

It seemed like everything their lives was finally working out. KT and Amber were partying on the dance floor with Piper and Alfie, Mick and Willow were snogging in the corner, Mara and Fabian were snuggled on the couch and Patricia and Eddie were up in her bedroom.

"I want to give you something." Patricia said.

"Uh oh." Eddie teased.

Patricia took a key and unlocked her top drawer. There were only two things in it. One, Eddie recognized as the letter he'd wrote to Patricia. The other was another letter. Patricia pulled it out an handed it to him. The date on it was the day before homecoming. He began to read.

Dear Eddie,  
When you sent me that letter, I thought, I couldn't be more in love with you. And I had just let you go. You would be gone for who knows how long, and I missed you so much. The pain that I felt then was the worst. I didn't know if you'd ever come back honestly. People had me convinced you'd find someone else, forget all about me. I didn't believe that. I couldn't bring myself to believe it. And then I realized, I TRUSTED someone. I've never really trusted anyone before because people would always stab me in the back. But I trusted you. I trusted you with my entire life, and I was willing to do anything just to see you again. That day I got arrested and you showed up, I'd never admit it, but it was probably the happiest day of my entire life. It's just- everyone always tells me how it was love at first sight for you when you met me. Well, can I tell you what it felt like the first time I saw you?

There you were, walking your adorable swag walk over to Joy and I. I don't think you noticed, but I did look up at you.I figured you were coming to flirt with Joy, and I didn't understand why it upset me slightly. Then you gave me that ridiculous nickname, Yacker, was it? And now whenever I hear "Yacker" I instantly feel safe. Like everything in the world is finally ok. Even though I know it isn't.

I can let J get to me, but if J gets to you I don't know what I'll do. That's part of why I'm writing this. If-if something happens to me, I need you to get this. I need you to know, that I was wrong when I said I couldn't love you more. Everyday, every time I hear your voice a fall a little deeper in love with you.

That's why I did what I did. I charged J because I didn't want them to attack you. And I'm assuming since you got this, something bad happened in the process. I hope you're ok. Like you said, if I die tomorrow that's ok. Because I got to kiss Eddie Miller, tell him I loved him and hold him in my arms. And I got to go I homecoming with him. That's all I wanted considering how long it took me to pick the perfect dress, because I wanted very thing to be perfect. Because you're perfect. And don't you dare say "I'm not perfect." because in my eyes you are. I love you more than any human being has ever loved another person.

-Yacker xx

P.S. If you need to cry, it's ok.

Eddie inhaled a deep breath, and tried not to cry. No way was he going to act like a girl. Not in front of her.

"I'm guessing you liked it?" Patricia said.

Eddie chuckled and a tear spilled down his cheek which he quickly wiped away.

"You- you were planning to charge J to protect me." Eddie said.

"Ya, I was. Somehow I knew something would go wrong, but I decided before hand that if someone was going to get hurt, it was going to be me." Patricia admitted.

"Yacker, you are by far the most amazing person in the universe."

"Ya, I know. We should probably go back downstairs, it seems rude to leave my own party early." Patricia realized.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Patricia called, guiding Eddie into the kitchen.

"Yes Patricia?" her parents said.

"I know you guys already know this, but I want you to hear from me. Eddie and I are back together, and we really love each other. So, can you lease give us a chance?" Patricia said.

Her parents glanced at each other.

"We actually admire the fact that you asked our permission." her mother said.

"Oh no, I'm not asking, I'm telling you." Patricia assured. "But I want you to be ok with it. If you aren't, that's not going to change how I feel."

"I'm ok with it." her mother answered honestly.

"I think I can learn to be ok with it." her father sighed.

* * *

"I don't really like you." Scott said to Eddie.

The two of them were washing dishes after the part while the girls cleaned up everything else.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Eddie said nervously.

"I know what she sees in you. You're charming, handsome." Scott said, trying to intimidate Eddie.

Eddie was shaking in his boots. Patricia's dad was tall and muscular. He look as if he could take him out with one whack.

"Well, I hope that's not all she sees in me."

"I don't think it is. She- she's actually in love with you I think."

"Is that why you don't like me sir?" Eddie asked.

"What?"

"Because were in love? I know dads are all protective of their daughters."

"No, I don't think that's why. I think it's because... You have the ability to make Patricia happy in ways I never could. You understand her in ways I never could. I could never manage to make her happy, and then you come a lot and everything's perfect." Scott admitted.

"It was far from perfect sir. She was being bullied and stalked at the time."

"I also know what you did for her. When you killed that Jerald Clerk?"

"His name is Jerome Clarke, and yes, that was about her. I-I though she was going to die. And I wanted him to suffer for killing her. I know, it sounds horrible." Eddie said.

"No. I was once in the army. And to me that sounds incredibly loyal. Promise me one thing?"

"Yes?"

"My daughter thinks she can keep herself safe. You and I both know she can't. So, keep her safe for me?" Scott asked.

"Sir I-"

"I'm not giving you my marriage blessing or anything but I know she's planning to keep you around for a while."

"Thank you." Eddie said, heaving a sigh of relief.

* * *

"So," Patricia said to KT and Amber as she walked then out. "Are you guys like officially a couple?"

The two gave each other a glance.

"I-I'm not sure. Are we?" Amber asked kT.

"I think- I think we're working on it." KT said.

"Well that's good to hear. Working on it is progress for sure." Patricia said. "What about you guys?" Patricia gestured to Piper and Alfie.

"Whatever my homecoming queen says." Alfie said. "I would love to be officially Pifie."

"Pifie?" Patricia chuckled.

"You know, Pifie, Millow, Peddie.." Alfie tried to explain.

"PEDDIE?" Patricia said.

"You know, the P from Patricia and the Ed-"

"Ya, I get it." Patricia said with a scowl.

"Hey where is Eddie anyway?" Piper asked.

"I think he's with dad, which isn't a very good sign at all." Patricia said.

"Don't worry." Eddie said walking in. "I survived."

He pulled Patricia into his arms and kissed her cheek. And suddenly, the events of the past week were forgotten. For once, everything was right.

* * *

**Authors Note: And... That's the end. Well, besides the epilogue. But Patricia's ok! **

**I think you guys are going to be both pleased and shocked by the epilogue! It takes place two years later on Christmas (I know, Christmas is months away) but I thought it would be fun to make it during Christmas. **

**AND if you don't already know, I am writing a Prequel (after you read the epilogue you will NEED to read the Prequel). Which is going to be about when Joy was alive. I must say, it's dark and sad, but it's my best one yet by far. And it includes some of my favorite Peddie moments I've ever written. You're going to learn that everything you learned in -J and SOS is not NEARLY as twisted as it really is. Jaws will drop.**

**TO clarify: The Prequel is in the past, so it's like a big flashback. **

**Responses:**

**prettylittlepeddie: Hahahaha! She made it! YAY!**

**hbhs12: I figured I'd have to put in A LITTLE Fabina to please people. To be honest, I wasn't expecting Mara to do that either! I just had to add more to the Chapter! KT may or may not have to come clean about her memory...**

**Houseofanubislover89: I know! And Fabian is crushed! But, we do have Mabian which is ****almost as good! SHE LIVED! Eddie wouldn't know what to do without her! Right?! She became good for like 10 seconds and then died! Ya, that blabbing may not be so good... THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're so sweet :)**

**Guest: You'll get to see quite a bit of Nina in the Prequel! And there will be much more Fabina! And... she MAY be in SOS one more time...**

**Keeganslover: Thank you :) Sorry I didn't update the next day, I've been really busy! But I gave you your Peddie moment!**

**ThisisMartinN: No there's still the epilogue coming!**

**Sibuna4260: Thank you :) Don't worry! She's alive! Hahaha oh Jerome. What a jerk. You might get to see Nina one more time in SOS..**

**Nessy0401-PURPLE-HoA: She's ok! And ya, badass Mara!**

**SilverPebbbes: He is GONE! I will miss the hair and the gorgeous eyes too! She made it!**

**Torispeace: She's ok :) WHOA WHOA! BEST IDEA I SHOULD'VE DONE THAT! I could've swooped in! JUST KIDDING! Ya Mara, she really stepped up. (Even though she's letting Eddie take credit.) Mabian IS end game, though I wanted to give you some Fabina. **

**bondlikesuperglue: Right?! Like I actually grew to love her! She's ok! FEEL BETTER NIK! Kik me!**

**HOAlover4life: OMG SAME HERE! All my notifications were in spam and I had to fix it! Hahaha I loved seeing the progression of your reaction. It went from "YOU'RE KILLING ME!" To you practically falling off the balcony youself with that "AHHH!" I would NEVER kill Patty! The girl's my favorite! Hahahaha!**

**Guest: You knew he was bad! Niceeee!**


	21. Epilogue

**Authors Note: It's been amazing writing for you guys. I'm really sad that's it's over because this story has been so much fun to write. To think it was supposed to just be a side project and instead I spent every free moment I had working on it. Lots of love to all of you! Xx **

**And umm... It was requested! (By several people) so just- you know, be happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

It had been over two years since Nina's death. It was still hard for Fabian- and the rest I then to think about. But so much had happened since then. It was now Christmas.  
Senior year, well, it had been fairly typical. They all graduated, all went to prom (and this time Patricia and Eddie DID except the crowns).

They all sat around in a circle at Maras house exchanging laughs and talking about college experiences.

"China?!" Mara cried. "Your two are going to China?!"

"Yup." KT and Amber said. "A semester abroad."

"That's awesome!" Willow gushed. "Take lots of pictures for me!"

"Why?" Mick teased. "So you can redraw them all?"

"Oh haha, but I'm not forgiving you for ditching me in art class last term." Willow scolded.

"Come on! We took art junior and senior year! And you expect me to take it freshman year of college too?!" Mick complained.

"Wow. Who knew Mick was such a girl?" Patricia joked.

"Ya, speaking of girls, have you decided what you're going name the baby yet?" Mara asked.

"We have a list." Eddie said.

"A list? Really?" Alfie said.

"Excuse me, but my child isn't going to be named something stupid like what Eddie wanted. Making a list was the only way we could agree." Patricia defended.

"Rainbow is an original name." Eddie retorted.

"No daughter of mine is going to be names 'Rainbow'!" Patricia cried.

"Ya man, I have to agree. Rainbow is a stupid name." Fabian said.

"It was a joke!" Eddie cried.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to joke around with pregnant women?" Amber said.

"No! No one said that." Eddie said.

"Actually I think Eddie's the one carrying the baby. He is the moody one." Patricia teased.

"EXCUSE ME." Eddie cried.

"See? But, I'm the fat one so..."

"You aren't fat Trix." Piper said, as I'd it was the hundredth time she was telling her this.

"Yes I am." Patricia said.

"Then stop eating ice cream." Eddie said.

Patricia smacked him with a pillow.

"So? Do we get to see this list?" Willow asked.

Patricia rolled her eyes and pulled the list out of her pocket.

**-Skylar**  
**-Melanie**  
**-Kate**  
**-Joy**  
**-Nina**  
**-Alexa**

"Any favorites?" Mara asked.

"Well, Patricia really wants to name the baby Kate." Eddie said.

"Really a lot." Patricia said nodding.

"But, I think it would be nice to name her Nina or Joy." Eddie added.

"While I think it's disturbing to name our daughter after a dead girl." Patricia scowled.

"I can't believe you're already 6 months!" Amber squealed. (Winning prom King and Queen wasn't the only thing thy happened at prom.)

"I can." Patricia groaned.

"But..." Eddie said excitedly. "Guess what?! The admissions board says if she can pass the entrance exam she can get into law school without even going to college!"

"Maybe get in." Patricia reminded him.

"So what? Close enough." Eddie said.

"Well, I heard that the sequel to Mara's book is coming out this new year." Fabian said.

"That's because I told you silly!" Mara said.

"Oh my gosh it was great Mars!" Patricia cried

"Ya, she started SOBBING when Hanna and Caleb broke up." Eddie said.

"It was in August, and I was hormonal." Patricia defended.

"I mean, A is even worse than Nina! Or even Jerome." KT gushed.

"And just went you thought Joy was a bitch, there's that Alison chic whose ten times worse!" Alfie said. **(I'm actually really proud I myself for coming up with this idea!)**

**"**Ok," Amber said. "But I still can't figure out who I am!"

"Well," Mara told her. "You're sort of Maya..."

"So I got hauled off to juvy camp?!" Amber cried, jokingly. They all laughed.

* * *

After the gifts had all been exchanged and everyone was just sitting, making small talk and enjoying Christmas, KT spoke up.

"Umm, guys?" she said, trying to get everyone's attention. "I feel bad. It's been two years and I'm still kind of keeping a secret from you."

"Oh my god, you're pregnant too!" Patricia joked.

"She said she's been keeping it for two years. " Eddie said between laughs.

"Shut up." Patricia growled.

"No, but... I didn't get my memory back when I told you all I did. Jerome came to visit me in the asylum and gave me some 'therapy' and sure enough I got my memory back. I wanted to tell you. About my memory, and that he was J, but I couldn't. He threatened all of you. I couldn't allow anything bad to happen!" KT admitted.

They all sat there, jaws dropped, looking at her.

"I also knew!" Amber admitted, attempting to break the ice.

"Ok... so we can either forgive you for something that happened years ago, or stay mad at you for the rest of our lives..." Willow debated. "Well, I for one forgive you!"

"Thank you." KT said to Willow sincerely.

One by one, they all decided to forgive the guilty feeling KT. Well, accept for Patricia.

"NO I DON'T FORGIVE YOU!" She spat. "PUHLEEZE IF I HAD KNOWN IT WAS JEROME I COULD'VE-"

"She forgives you." Eddie butted in. "Plus, we've been keeping a bigger secret."

"Oh jeeze. It's twins isn't it?" Piper asked.

"OH GOD NO." Patricia told her sister.

"We sort of got engaged and didn't tell you..." Eddie murmured.

"STOP IT YOU DIDN'T!" Amber squealed. "THAT'S SO EXCITING!

"WHEN?! HOW?!" Mara asked.

"Haha don't worry! We'll tell you everything!" Patricia promised.

And they went into every detail of every moment of the day. It finally seemed that they were free of J, killers and all that horrible stuff. It was Christmas. And they were happy.

* * *

"I hope they're not TOO happy." Nina said to Joy, grimacing.

"Ok, you know what? Shut up. I'm trying to enjoy my best friends enjoying Christmas here!" Joy cried.

"Uhmm, if it wasn't for me your little redheaded BFF wouldn't even be alive." Nina reminded her.

"Or pregnant." Joy joked.

"I can't believe they got pregnant on prom night. I can't believe you won that bet." Nina said, shaking her head.

"I win every bet sweetie."

"Don't even go there." Nina said, rolling her eyes.

"I just can't believe they'll never know." Joy said.

"Know what?" Nina asked.

"Know how twisted it all truly is! They'll never know had Piper ending up getting expelled, or how Jason died, or that_ you know who_ was the original-"

"_I'M_ taking credit for that thank you very much!" Nina scolded.

"I can't believe she'll never know. Just live in ignorance." Joy said, letting the guilt sink in.

"Joy!"

"Oh c'mon! The readers at least deserve to know! At least where you go that 'handbook' you kept telling Jerome about!" Joy joked.

"You're gonna tell them aren't you?" Nina asked.

"Oh Nins, I have to! They're so loyal and trustworthy! They won't tell! They'll keep all your little secrets!" Joy promised.

"But will they keep yours?"

"I trust them... So anyway.. It all started the day Eddie arrived at the school..." Joy started.

"You're going to go all the way from Eddie's arrival to your death?!" Nina cried.

"Uh ya! If you don't mind I'm trying to start the story! It all started when Eddie arrived at Pinewoods High..." Joy said.

* * *

**It's done! Woohoo! And are you scared? What doesn't she know?! Who's she?! You'll find out that everything you've known throughout J and SOS is hardly the truth!**

**I hope you liked it... haha and I hope all of your requests made you happy :)**

**The Prequel is called: The Devil Within **

**It will be up in about a week. I seriously suggest you read it! It's the best one yet, and I'm going to shock your socks off (wow that sounded SO nerdy). **

**Lots of love to you all! Thank you for being such loyal readers and reviewers! I'll see you in The Devil Within! PREPARE YOURSELF!**

**Responses:**

**hbhs12: She came clean! Patricia's reaction though! Haha! The Prequel is going to be awesome! I promise.**

**HOAlover4life: Hahaha don't die! Then you'll miss the Prequel (Oh, ya if SOS killed you the Prequel definitely will...)**

**Nessy0401-PURPLE-HoA: I do believe she was... Joy had a rough life I'll tell ya! **

**Torispeace: Tai is having a Halloween Party in the Prequel... you do not wanna miss it!**

**Houseofanubislover89: YAY! You will cry in the Prequel! It is my goal! I already cried twice... Whoops!**

**LoverWillRemember: There's everyone, so happy, it's Christmas, and then evil Joy and Nina had to tell you you don't know the truth! Haha get excited for the Prequel ;)**

**prettylittlepeddie: Hope I did it justice! I don't think it's exactly what was expected... but interesting I hope!**

**bondlikesuperglue: PEDDIE WILL GET CUTER! (Btw I got ur kik message and I will reply right when I post the chap!) Haha don't worry, you won't see much more of Mabian... really ever! Nina's not alive... that was kind of in hell, hahaha. **

**corrintaylor: Why thank you!**

**Sibuna4260: YAY! And I took your suggestion for the Prequel and I'm in the process of writing the two chapters... AGH I'm so excited!**

**Guest: Lots of Peddie in the Prequel, as always!**


End file.
